Bella nos dejo
by alexia-gossip
Summary: Tras un grave accidente Bella se fue dejando todo atrás, Edward vuelve a su vida solo que esta vez se encuentra imprimado de un lobo y aguantando a la manada al completo. Mal sumary leer, please.
1. Cap 1 Una moto negra en mi habitación

Como cada día deje a Bella para ir a cambiarme y buscar mi coche para recogerla. Odia la separación pero era necesario para mantener la fachada que mostrábamos ante el mundo. Al llegar a casa la primera en recibirme fue la pequeña duende saltando de alegría tras su última visión, que tuvo el placer de compartir conmigo. Los protagonistas éramos Bella y yo, besándonos. Lo único alegre de esa visión fue que ella se acaba de morder el labio con tanta fuerza que se hizo sangre y yo en vez de atacarla le sonreí antes de besarla y alejarme después triunfante por haber aguantado la sed de sangre.

- ¿Cuándo va a pasar eso?- pregunte divertido.

- Creo que hoy por la tarde- respondió Alice.

- Entonces será mejor que advierta a Bella de que no se muerda el labio.

- Si pero superas la sed de sangre.

- Alice no quiero correr ningún riesgo con la seguridad de Bella.

Sin decir nada mas entre en casa donde me despedí de mi padre que ya se iba para el hospital y salude a mi madre que le despedía.

Cuando finalmente llegue a mi habitación me encontré con Emmett que sonreía perversamente, y eso no me gusto así que leí su mente encontrándome con que cantaba a pleno pulmón una canción. Inquietante.

- ¿Qué hiciste ahora?- pregunte preocupado.

- Nada- respondió aun sonriendo.

- Emmett no me gusta nada de lo que vayas a hacer, asi que déjalo todo como estaba.

- Ja, eso no te lo crees ni tu Eddy.

Suspire pesadamente, en momentos como ese mi querido hermano era un completo fastidio solo por el hecho de que no sabes que fechoría cometió. No se como Rosalie le soporta, es un niño pequeño en el cuerpo de un adulto, horripilante. Sin perder mas tiempo para llegar cuanto antes junto a Bella, mi Bella, me metí en mi cuarto para cambiarme con la ropa que seguramente me habría dejado Alice en el diván de mi habitación y descubrí una moto negra.

- ¡¿Emmett que es esto?- grite furioso.

Emmett se había ido en el mismo momento en el que yo entre en mi cuarto, chico listo por que cuando le pillara le desgarraría. No dejo nada en mi cuarto excepto la moto, mis libros mi cd´s todo había desaparecido.

Con la mente nublada por la ira corrí a buscar a Emmett, que para mi desgracia monto en su Jeep, junto a los demás, huyendo de mí. Que estúpido podía ser, yo podía correr igual de rápido que el coche e incluso más y ambos lo sabíamos pero no por eso intento dejarme atrás. Cada vez que les alcanzaba aceleraba aun mas, ocasionando que me irritara.

- ¡EMMETT PARA!-ordene enfadado adelantándome hacia la ventanilla del conductor.

- Eddy falta unos metros para llegar al colegio- me aviso mi hermano riéndose.

Mire hacia delante extrañado y efectivamente íbamos a llegar al colegio y todos sus alumnos se asustarían cuando apareciera persiguiendo el coche de mi hermanos a una velocidad sobrehumana.

Reaccionando rápidamente corrí hacia los arboles para esconderme y no llamar la atención. Iba a matar a mi hermano cuando llegara a casa, de eso estaba seguro.

Salí de entre los arboles tan tranquilo en apariencia cuando vi Bella en su auto. Dichoso por encontrarla me aproxime a su coche cuando paro en el semáforo.

- Bella- la llame golpeando con los nudillos su ventanilla.

- Edward ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Bella extrañada- Sube anda.

- Mi hermano que me ha quitado todo del cuarto y me puso una moto- le respondí- Le seguí y me tendió una trampa dirigiéndose al colegio.

Bella se rio divertida imaginándose la situación y suspire recordando la broma.

- Emmett no entiende lo que es una broma- murmure.

Al llegar al colegio, con aquel estrepitoso y lento auto mi Bella aparco junto al Jeep. Mi familia nos esperaba allí y al parecer Jasper perdió una apuesta por que le extendió a Emmett un fajo de billetes.

- Emmett eso no se hace, nos podía haber visto alguien- le reñí al bajarme.

- Yo no hice nada, eres tu el que se puso nervioso y me siguió- respondió Emmett- Eddy, Eddy, Eddy si no sabes controlar tu temperamento no es mi culpa.

- Edward déjale, Emmett tiene razón- intervino Jasper.

- Me lo vais a pagar los dos cuando lleguemos a casa os lo juro.

Bella seguía sonriendo divertida y reclamo mi atención con un beso que me derritió. Ojala pudiera besarla por mas tiempo, antes de que mi sed reclamara la posición numero uno de mi lista de prioridades, pero eso no podía ser.

Al separarnos emprendimos la marcha hacia nuestra primera clase cuando Alice me detuvo extendiéndome una bolsa.

- ¿Qué es eso pequeño duende?- pregunte curioso.

- Tu ropa.

- Ya llevo ropa puesta- respondí confuso.

- Edward, ¿Acaso no tienes ropa en casa de Bella para esas noches que te quedas con ella?- dijo Emmett con malicia en un tono que cualquiera alrededor nuestra podía oír.

Bella se puso claramente roja y gimió molesta por la acusación y por las miradas de nuestros compañeros.

- ¡EMMETT CULLEN!- gruñí furioso por segunda vez en el día.

Eso era lo que había estado planeando todo el tiempo, poner la moto en mi cuarto solo fue una distracción para que cayera en la trampa y había arrastrado a Bella en ella.

Me aparte de Bella y me abalance sobre él cogiéndole del cuello de la camiseta.

- No puedes hacerme nada- canturreó divertido.

Y era cierto por que decenas de ojos humanos nos observaban y al menor rasguño de todo lo que pensaba hacerle nos delataría a todos. Mi única opción era dejarlo en eso, cogerle del cuello y gruñirle. Pero eso no se iba a quedar así por que cuando llegara a casa acabaría definitivamente con él.

- Esta me la vas a pagar- dije alejándome de él.

Cogí la bolsa de las manos de Alice y me lleve a Bella conmigo bajo la atenta mirada de todos. Emmett se iba a enterar de quien era Edward Cullen enfadado.

- Edward como te cambies ahora llegaremos tarde a clase- dijo Bella interrumpiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos.

- Me cambiare a la hora de la comida no te preocupes- le respondí guiándola entre el mar de estudiantes hacia nuestra aula.

Después de tanto tiempo aun nos seguían mirando a mi y a mi familia con curiosidad, la mayor parte del tiempo podía aceptarlo sin embargo sus mentes me decías que las miradas iban por otra cosa. Un tema en particular que se había extendido como la pólvora y que llegaría a oídos de todo el pueblo en un lugar tan pequeño como lo era Forks. Bella se moriría de vergüenza de eso estaba seguro cuando le dijera la razón de por que la gente nos miraba.

Por supuesto era normal las relaciones entre adolescentes en este absurdo tiempo, pero aun era un tema de cotilleo lo que esa relación podía generar.

Durante toda la mañana los susurros nos siguieron allá donde íbamos, Bella dejo de darle importancia a sabiendas de que se disgustaría, pero yo no podía hacer eso. No mientras los cotilleos cada vez eran más exagerados y suponían que ella podría estar embarazada. Como si un vampiro pudiera dejar embaraza a una humana, vaya tontería.

- Edward te lo juro un susurro mas y chillare- murmuro Bella en la ultima hora de Biología- Yo pienso ser la que mate a Emmett cuando vaya a tu casa.

- Ignórales, es lo que yo hago.

- Algo me dice que eso no te lo crees ni tú.

Que razón tenia, para ser humana siempre era muy observadora, demasiado diría yo en algunas ocasiones en las que me gustaría ocultarle algo.

Por fin el profesor dio por finalizado el día escolar, así que me levante y cogía las cosas de Bella como todo un caballero.

- Menos mal que tenemos todo un fin de semana por delante para mitigar el cotilleo- comente en un intento de tranquilizarla.

- Eso solo agravara mas el problema y lo sabes.

- Bella solo relájate, los humanos olvidan fácilmente.


	2. Cap 2 No pienso permitirlo

**CAPITULO 2**

Al llegar a casa de Bella, Charlie nos esperaba malhumorado en el porche, con el uniforme puesto y armado. Eso no me gusto demasiado y menos sus pensamientos, estaba pensando en el mejor plan para matarme, cosa absurda desde luego.

Bella alzo el rostro hacia mi preocupada, preguntándome con la mirada lo que pensaba su padre.

- Limítate a no enojarle demasiado, se entero de las palabras de Emmett- murmure tan bajo como pude.

- Hola papa, ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- pregunto Bella como si nada.

- Me han comentado hace media hora una cosa- respondió Charlie mirándome fijamente- Y quería confirmar si era cierto o no.

- Papa de verdad no te creerás que… bueno que Edward y yo…- comenzó a decir Bella sonrojándose cada vez más.

- ¡Así que es cierto!- salto Charlie rojo de ira.

O intervenía ahora o la cosa se nos iba a salir de madre.

- Charlie por favor te veía como un hombre con sentido común suficiente para no hacer caso de cotilleos infundados- dije ganándome una mirada envenenada por su parte.

- Sera mejor Edward que te vayas por que estoy armado y no quiero cometer una desgracia- me aconsejo él granjeándose una sonrisa ahogada por parte de Bella- Y tu Bella metete en casa que vamos a tener una charla tú y yo.

- Papa te recuerdo que soy mayor de edad y puedo hacer lo que quiera, soy responsable, no bebo ni me drogo y mucho menos me meto en líos.

- Bella hazle caso- dije- es lo mejor para que se dé cuenta de la verdad.

Bella asintió enfurruñada, fue a darme un beso de despedida pero Charlie la detuvo con la mano. Yo le sonreí con aquella sonrisa que tanto le gustaba y me fui de allí, caminando con lentitud humana hasta que se metieran dentro y pudiera correr de vuelta a casa.

En el momento en el que les perdí de vista, corrí velozmente hacia el bosque donde no me tendría que preocupar por que nadie me viera. Era fantástico poder mostrar por fin mi verdadera naturaleza, la de un vampiro. Así que corrí tan rápido como podía e incluso mas aun para llegar a casa con una nueva idea en mente, hacerle la tarde imposible a mi hermano. El fastidio mi tarde con Bella y yo se la iba a fastidiar con Rosalie hasta el día siguiente.

Ya planeaba lo que iba a hacer cuando el pensamiento de mi hermana Alice interrumpió el mio propio.

-_ Los lobos están aquí en casa._

Fue solo una advertencia, extraña si duda por que ningún lobo podría estar en nuestro territorio sin nuestro consentimiento y mi padre no se lo daría a menos de que algo realmente malo sucediera. Algo malo entonces estaba pasando.

Ordene a mis músculos de vampiro correr mucho mas rápido de lo que nunca lo hice para llegar cuanto antes a casa y enterarme de lo ocurrido.

En pocos minutos llegue, todo el lugar olía francamente mal y eso solo podía ser obra de los lobos.

Entre en la casa dirigiéndome al lugar de donde salía aquel horrible olor, esperando encontrar la peor escena posible y sorprendiéndome al ver realmente la situación.

Jacob y Emmett agarraban cada uno del extremo de la moto que tenia en mi cuarto, tirando hacia su lado con tal de conseguirla. Mi querida familia sonreí ante una situación que no tenia nada de divertida cuando andaban eso perros alrededor. La manada de Jacob, compuesta de dos lobos, estaba al otro lado riéndose a carcajada limpia y animando a ambos contrincantes.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí exactamente?- pregunte desconcertado.

- Nada- respondió Emmett sin mirarme.

- ¡¿Cómo que nada?- grito Jacob- El grandullón este me robo mi moto y ahora no me la quiere devolver.

- Yo no te la robo, solo lo tome prestado por unos días- dijo Emmett tranquilamente.

- ¿Ninguno de vosotros piensa detenerles?- pregunte dirigiendo mi atención hacia mi familia.

- No, mi bebe es feliz luchando con el perro ese y si él es feliz yo también- respondió Rosalie encogiéndose de hombros.

- Yo tampoco pienso hacerlo, aposte por Emmett a que ganaba al perro- dijo Jasper y pasó a animarle.

- Esme por favor pon un poco de cordura en esta familia- pedí sentándome a su lado.

- Cielo, ya lo intente pero no me hicieron caso, bastante con que se pusieron en ese lado del salón que apenas hay muebles.

Era increíble, mi familia estaba totalmente loca, y esos lobos no es que estuvieran tampoco muy cuerdos por que venir a pelear por una moto a casa de unos vampiros… Ojala mi padre llegara pronto, a él si que intentarían hacerle caso, o eso esperaba por que si seguían así llegaríamos a las manos.

Seguía alucinando por la surrealista situación cuando Alice cogió mi mano y me saco del lugar. Dejamos a los demás atrás y me llevo a mi cuarto donde me empujo hacia la cama.

- ¿Qué ocurre Alice?- pregunte preocupado por su mirada vacía.

Ella parpadeo un par de veces y volvió a la realidad.

- Bella va a intentar seducirte esta noche- anuncio sin más.

-¿Perdona? ¿Seducir en que sentido? ¿A que te refieres?

Alice hizo rodar sus ojos frustrada y me mostro su ultima visión.

Era algo extraño verlo a través de sus ojos, un poco borroso al principio pero después se aclaró enseñándome exactamente lo que quería decir.

(Entre por la ventana ansioso después de tanto tiempo sin verla y Bella se abalanzo sobre mi para besarme. Un beso largo, sensual y peligroso para ella. De mala gana me intente apartar pero me tenia totalmente cogió. Con delicadeza la aparte y pude entonces la decisión que había tomado, una idea que le rondo por la cabeza desde que lo sugiriera Emmett)

- ¡NO!- grite alejándome de Alice y apartando a su vez la visión de mi mente.

- Edward por favor no me seas dramático, es solo una visión- dijo Alice.

- ¡Alice sabes lo que pasara si ella y yo hacemos eso! ¡No es que le haga daño, es que puedo matarla!- grite asustado levantándome de la cama- No pienso dejar que nada le pase y el tema esta zanjado.

- Pues ella no piensa de la misma forma- respondió Alice divertida.

Gruñí enfadado y saque a Alice de mi habitación sin darle la oportunidad de que me dijera algo mas. Me iba a quedar allí toda la santa noche y si ella seguía con la idea en la cabeza pensaba pasar el resto del fin de semana sin darle la oportunidad de engatusarme. No lo iba a permitir y punto, amaba a Bella demasiado y le daría cualquier cosa que me pidiera excepto eso.

Iba a matar a Emmett por su magnifico plan, primero le dejaría sin Rosalie durante un tiempo, después sin tele o mejor aun…

El resto del día me lo pase ideando un plan para fastidiar a mi querido hermano de la mejor forma mientras él y el perro se peleaban por una absurda moto. No se quien gano al final, por que cuando llego Carlisle primero se rio, pero después les dejo marchar tranquilamente a sus casas no sin antes recibir la invitación por parte de Esme de venir mas a menudo.


	3. Cap 3 Protege a Jacob

**CAPITULO 3**

Para mi disgusto Bella se paso todo el fin de semana planeando como engatusarme, así que tras decirme Alice sus ideas decidí ir de caza para excusarme por no haberla visitado y ordene a mi hermana no ver el futuro de Bella para no molestarme más.

El día de caza fue fantástico, pude obtener algunos pumas incluso. Lo mejor de todo, destroce la tv, Rose y Emmett se pelearon y el no encontró ningún oso con el que luchar.

Bendita sea mi suerte, al menos me beneficiaba en algo. Estaba relajado, saciado y feliz hasta que los olí.

Eran los lobos y no solo tres, si no la manada al completo. Licántropos adultos que nos esperaban en la única zona libre que había cerca de la línea. Licántropos que por sus pensamientos querían nuestras cabeza y mas concretamente la mía, ¿la razón? Ni yo podía adivinarlo.

- ¿Qué ocurre hijo mio?- pregunto Carlisle preocupado observando a los lobos.

- No lo se- respondí- No entiendo lo que dicen, sus pensamientos son muy confusos y es muy difícil seguirle la línea a una única cosa.

Uno de los lobos, supuse que Jacob aulló con fuerza. El sonido estaba cargado de ira y pena.

- ¿Qué paso?- pregunte asustado a los lobos.

Sus ideas pasaron de ir y venir a concentrarse en una única cosa.

_Bella desapareció y Charlie también. Vosotros los matasteis rompiendo el tratado._

- ¡Eso es imposible, Bella no puede estar muerta!- grite.

Ella no podía estar muerta, no después de todo lo que pasamos.

_Ella no estaba en casa, ni Charlie, vosotros podéis haber ocultado sus muertes y fingir que se fueron del lugar._

-¡Con que intención haría yo tal cosa, puede que sea un vampiro pero la amaba!

No podía ser cierto, Bella no me podía haber dejado, ella no estaba muerta. Tenía que haberla visitado este fin de semana y haberme enfrentando a lo que pensaba. No podía existir sin Bella, mi mundo se derrumbo una vez sin ella.

Sin decir nada, sin pensarlo detenidamente tampoco corrí hacia la casa de Bella, allí la vería haciendo sus cosas, leyendo Cumbres borrascosas.

Alguien me seguía, pero me daba igual, solo podía tener una cosa en la cabeza y esa era mi Bella.

Al llegar entre sin llamar y busque por toda la casa el rastro de ella o de Charlie, pero solo queda un tenue olor. Una fina capa de polvo cubría ya la superficie de todos los muebles. Era imposible que Bella estuviera muerta, ella no hubiera sacado todas sus pertenencias, y Charlie tampoco.

- ¿Qué ocurre chupasangres? ¿Ahora me vas a decir que no mataste a Bella?- pregunto Jacob que se trasformo de nuevo en humano.

Yo me gire hacia él, estaba confuso y aturdido nunca pude prever que ella me abandonaría sin dejar rastro alguno de su existencia excepto aquella vieja casa.

- Yo no la mate.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Me estas diciendo que se fue de tu lado por su propio pie y se llevo a Charlie con ella?

Furioso me fui hacia él y le cogí del cuello.

- YO NO LA MATE- grite fuera de mis casillas.

El lobo se veía incrédulo, incluso yo lo estaba. Mire hacia todos los lados, sin poder asimilar la noticia. En el fondo de mi corazón sabía que ella no estaba muerta, lo sentía.

- Suéltame chupasangre- ordeno el lobo empujándome hacia el suelo.

La madera debajo de mi crujió sonoramente por el golpe y seguí mirando hacia delante, a la puerta de entrada y a la mesita justo a la derecha. Incluso debajo de esta había suciedad, un papel arrugado al parecer.

Extrañado porque este se encontrara allí me erguí raudo y lo agarre. Era una nota y la letra era de Bella, con fecha de hace dos días.

- ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto el lobo a mi espalda.

En el momento en el que fui a leerlo mi familia y la manada llegaron a nuestro lado. Todos ellos gruñéndose los unos a los otros.

Así que leí en voz alta para todos ellos.

_Edward, siento irme sin avisarte, pero no tenia forma de encontrarte. Hace menos de tres horas recibí la noticia de que mi mama y su marido tuvieron un accidente. El esta muerto pero ella a sobrevivido, Charlie y yo vamos al hospital donde se encuentra. No vengas a buscarme, ni tampoco Jacob, protégele. No se cuando volveré a verte, ni si algún día podremos reunirnos de nuevo. Adiós. _

Y así fue como Bella nos dejo.

Semanas mas tarde…

Cansado de leer el mismo estúpido libro, lo deje en la mesa de mi cuarto y fui en busca de Alice para que me diera la ropa de hoy. Extrañamente me comporte como si tal cosa, Bella iba a volver, su madre solo había tenido un accidente pero las últimas palabras eran un tanto confusas. Sonaba como si hubiera alguna otra razón aparte del accidente.

- ¡Edward vamos a llegar tarde!- grito Rosalie.

Deje mis pensamientos aparte, y me concentre en los de mi familia, cosa que hacia últimamente mucho. Era menos doloroso teniendo en cuente que ellos no pensaban en Bella.

-Edward aquí tengo tu ropa- anuncio Alice a mi espalda.

Se lo agradecí con una tímida sonrisa y volví a mi habitación para cambiarme.

Hoy era un día diferente, hoy me iba a proponer no volver a pensar en Bella. Y esta vez lo iba a conseguir.

Al terminar de vestirme me fui directo al garaje donde sabia que mis hermanos me estarían esperando para ir a clase.

Durante las últimas semanas hice lo mismo, ir a clase intentar pasar desapercibido, aparentar ser un buen estudiante y volver a casa donde me encerraba en mi cuarto para leer algún libro o escuchar música. La única vez que salía era para seguir la misma rutina o ir a cazar.

Llegamos al colegio e hice lo de cada día. Al final fue como siempre, di mis clases, conteste cuando me lo pidieron y me sumergí de vuelta en mis propios pensamientos.

Rosalie me cogió del brazo y me guio hacia el aparcamiento, otra costumbre adquirida hacia poco, como si no supiera donde estaba el coche, pero esa era la realidad. Poco a poco estaba perdiendo mi personalidad, dejaba de ser un vampiro para pasar a ser un Zombie. Lo único que quedaba de mí, como le paso a Bella era una cascara vacía.

De pronto escuche un pensamiento en mitad del aparcamiento, unas palabras casi gritadas que me llamaban. Ese pensamiento era muy distinto a cualquier otro y podía apostar todo lo que tenía que sabía a quien pertenecía.

Jacob Black.

Él estaba parado en mitad del aparcamiento de brazos cruzados apoyado en su moto negra. Dese la ultima vez que le vi había pegado un buen estirón posicionándolo unos cuantos centímetros por encima de mi.

Al instante mi familia me rodeo protegiéndome de cualquier cosa que él me pudiera hacer. Lo que ellos no sabían era que venia en son de paz, simplemente para preguntarme una cosa en particular que ni yo mismo sabía.

- Él solo viene a hablar- murmure rápidamente, antes de apartarme de ellos.

Camine recto hacia él sin demora para que pudiera hacer la dichosa pregunta.

- ¿Qué quieres Jacob?- pregunte aun sabiendo lo que quería.

- ¿Has hablado con ella? ¿La pudiste localizar?- pregunto.

- No, ella no deseaba que la buscásemos, simplemente se ha ido sin dejar rastro y es mejor así- respondí tristemente.

- Ella es muy cabezota, pero yo lo soy mas, si no averiguas tú su paradero lo hare yo.

- Jacob ella no pertenece a nuestro mundo, le hemos pedido demasiado, al menos sabemos que por lealtad no contara nada sobre nuestra existencia.

Le toque la fibra sensible, lo que yo comprendí hacia tiempo él lo acaba de descubrir. Bella no pertenecía a nuestro mundo y con su huida, todo volvía a la normalidad. Los monstruos con los suyos y los humanos ajenos a todo.

-Bella nos ha dejado- afirmo por fin, roto por el mismo dolor que a mí me afectaba.

Sin más se derrumbo en el suelo de rodillas, llorando como un niño pequeño.

Volví la cabeza a mi familia, que hasta ahora se quedaron atrás, dejándonos un poco de intimidad, pero no tanta como para actuar si el lobo me atacaba. Jasper se alejó unos pocos pasos, afectado por nuestro dolor. Emmett dejo de sonreír como siempre hizo y rápidamente Rosalie le abrazo.

La única que se nos acerco fue Alice, que agarro al lobo del brazo, alzándolo y guiándole hacia nuestro coche.

Ninguno de los otros se lo discutió, podríamos ser vampiros y aun así sacar nuestra fibra más sensible.

Así que Alice se monto en el asiento del piloto y ordeno a Jasper llevar la moto de Jacob a nuestra casa. Lo que le daba la oportunidad de prepararse para nuestras emociones.

Al llegar a casa Alice y yo ayudamos a subir a Jacob a mi cuarto, donde recientemente puse una cama demasiado grande para una solo persona y mas para un vampiro. No necesitaba dormir era cierto, sin embargo las noches pasadas con Bella me hicieron sentir necesario un tiempo después de un lugar donde tumbarme y dejar vagar mi mente entre los dolorosos recuerdos.

Al bajar al salón Esme nos pregunto por él extrañada.

- Le duele que Bella nos haya dejado, y ella me pidió que le protegiera y eso es lo que estoy haciendo- respondí sin mas.

- ¿Le preparamos algo de comer por si tiene hambre?- pregunto Esme preocupada.

- Esme ni siquiera sabes cocinar- dijo Rosalie- Ni lo intentes, cómprale pienso de perros.

- Rosalie, no digas esas cosas, lo esta pasando mal, Como Edward así que muestra un poco mas de respeto.

Tras esa palabras ninguno dijo nada más, Esme se metió en la cocina con un libro de recetas para intentar cocinarle algo a Jacob, aunque dudo mucho de que probara bocado, no solo porque lo había hecho un vampiro si no que además estaba demasiado conmocionado.

Más tarde llego mi padre que subió a revisarle y ordeno a Esme que hiciera sopa y chocolate caliente. Después quiso ir a buscar a los lobos para que no se preocuparan por su desaparición pero yo le disuadí de hacerlo. La manada podría creer que le hicimos algo y comenzar una guerra cosa que ninguno quería, así que nos mantuvimos en casa vigilándole, hasta que se recuperara.


	4. Cap 4 Fin de la conversación

**CAPITULO 4 **

Al amanecer del nuevo día el lobo seguía acostado en mi cama, hecho un ovillo y plácidamente dormido. El sueño era lo mejor para que la mente descansara de tantos pensamientos.

Ojala yo también pudiera dormir, es lo único que echaba de menos en esta nueva vida, el sueño, un lugar donde no existen los limites y cualquier cosa era posible. Que suerte tenía Jacob.

El sol hacia su aparición poco a poco, cosa mala ya que hoy no habría escuela para nosotros, aunque yo tampoco pensaba ir teniendo aquí a Jacob. Y hablando del lobo, en este mismo momento, en el que yo estaba parado en mitad de la habitación el cambio de postura ocupando toda la gran cama y desprendiéndose de las sabanas.

Menos mal que en su día compre una gran cama, aunque no para el propósito de que un lobo durmiera en ella.

Sentí como la puerta detrás de mí, no necesitaba girarme para confirmar que era Esme con un chocolate caliente.

- Aun duerme Esme- le comunique sin mirarla.

- Vaya, olvidada que normalmente duermen- respondió Esme- Entonces nada me lo llevare de vuelta y cuando despierte lo calentare.

- Sera lo mejor- respondí sin quitar la vista de Jacob.

- Al menos lo tapare para que no coja frio.

Esme ya dio un paso cuando le detuve con la mano, ella entendió el mensaje. Bella me encargo de que lo protegiera y eso haría. Así que me acerque a la cama con la intención de taparle, sin rozarle para que no se despertara por la frialdad de mi piel, pero mala suerte la mía que en ese mismo momento se movió y al sentir el frio dio un salto en la cama, abriendo totalmente los ojos.

- ¡¿Qué crees que haces?- grito Jacob enfurecido.

- ¡Nada, simplemente te tapaba!- le grite de vuelta.

Él bajo la mirada hacia mis manos que cogían la sabana y se tranquilizo.

- Ok, lo siento- dijo al fin.

- No hay culpa sin sangre- respondí soltando las sabanas y alejándome de él.

Gracias al cielo que el resto de mi familia se fue a cazar, si no hubiera estando aquí en menos de un segundo y le habrían arrancado la cabeza. Al menos Rosalie lo hubiera hecho, y no solo porque fuera su hermano, si no además por el olor a perro que estaba soltando, apestando toda la casa.

- Jacob- llamo la atención mi madre del lobo- Te prepare un chocolate caliente.

El lobo miro la taza y después a mi. Lo sorprendente fue que bajara el volumen de sus pensamientos para preguntarme, _¿Lo ha preparado ella misma?_

Divertido asentí.

- Gracias pero no hace falta ya comeré algo en casa- respondió Jacob preocupado por el sabor del chocolate.

Esme adivino su pensamiento y se entristeció un poco. Era normal, ninguno de nosotros necesitaba comer y sus instintos maternales estaba demasiado arraigados, al ver la oportunidad que tenia, de dar algo de comer a Jacob se alegró pero los tres sabíamos que los vampiros no tenemos gusto para la comida humana.

- Me llevare entonces la taza- murmuro Esme.

- No espere, me la tomare, aun no estoy preparado para ir a casa- dijo Jacob rápidamente.

El lobo también vio su rostro triste y le recordó a su madre. Esme le entrego la taza y él se la bebió valientemente.

- Vaya, esto esta buenísimo- dijo al terminárselo todo- ¿Qué le puso?

- Compre chocolate para derretir y lo hice a fuego lento, si quieres hay mas- respondió Esme radiante.

Le iba a dar al lobo cualquier cosa que pidiera solo por hacer feliz a Esme, si quería una isla se la compraría, incluso si quería un continente entero.

Esme nos dejo solos al fin, alegando tener que preparar alguna comida para el lobo, cosa que le horrorizo en su pensamiento pero puso buena cara.

- ¿Cómo estas?- pregunte cruzándome de brazos.

- Mejor, muchas gracias por cuidarme- respondió sentándose en la cama.

- Gracias a ti por hacer feliz a Esme, pide lo que quieras que te lo daré.

- Quiero una cosa y no creo que este en tus manos dármela.

Por un instante ambos nos quedamos callados sin saber que decir a continuación. Era extraño sin duda que el sol como le denomino Bella a Jacob estuviera ahora eclipsado por un mar de sombras que contagiaba oscuridad.

- ¿No deberías avisar a tu familia sobre tu desaparición?

- No, para ellos llevo sin dar señales de vida desde que ella se marcho, así que dudo mucho que se preocupen.

- Resulta algo gracioso entonces que nosotros te hallamos recogido y traído a nuestra casa- dije divertido.

- No le pillo la gracia, chupasangre así que acláramelo.

- Para tu familia llevas desaparecido semanas y si algún habitante de la casa quisiera hacerte daño tal y como afirmáis ninguno se enteraría de nada.

Esa lógica tan aplastante le hizo palidecer, sobre todo la parte de hacerle daño, ya que eso no podía significar otra cosa que la muerte.

- Algunos humanos me vieron el aparcamiento del instituto- salto Jacob.

- Cierto, humanos que bien podría olvidar algunas partes.

- Mira chupasangre soy duro de pelar y si piensas matarme hazlo ahora y acaba con mi sufrimiento.

- Jacob, Bella me pidió que te protegiera y eso es lo que hare, aunque me cueste mi propia vida, por otra parte no tengo nada mejor que hacer y resultara divertido estar al lado de un chico que me odia tanto como yo a él.

El lobo me miro confuso perdido en el verdadero significado de mis palabras. Le deje procesarlas mientras iba al cuarto de Emmett a por algo de ropa para él por que viendo lo que llevaba incluso Rosalie se horrorizaría de que saliera de esa forma. Al llegar de nuevo a mi habitación le vi en la misma posición en la que le había dejado.

- Eres un poco cortito ¿no?- comente dejando la ropa encima de la cama- Date una ducha y cámbiate.

- Yo seré cortito pero el pervertido eres tu por quedarte en el cuarto sin dejarme un poco de privacidad, con razón Charlie se molesto al saber que te quedabas algunas noches en el cuarto de Bella.

- No hice nada con ella, el pervertido eres tu por insinuar tal cosa- respondí perdiendo la paciencia- Mira no voy a discutir contigo, estaré abajo esperando, la ducha esta al final del pasillo y puedes cambiarte en mi cuarto.

Esme me sonrió al llegar al salón y me indico que tenia comida en la nevera preparada para Jacob, antes de marcharse a cazar ella también. En la casa solo quedamos el lobo y yo.

Me prepare, para una aburrida media hora, cogiendo el mando de la Tv, según Emmett hoy retrasmitían un partido de la final de no sé que deporte. No me interesaba mucho, sinceramente por eso fui cambiando de canal hasta que viera algo que me gustara. En eso estaba cuando escuche primero un grito y después un golpe que provenían del piso de arriba.

Velozmente fui hasta la habitación en la que no había nadie y después al cuarto de baño. Mala suerte la mía que la puerta tenía el pestillo echado.

- ¡¿Para que mierda te encierras?- grite frustrado.

De una patada derribe la puerta y entre dentro. Jacob efectivamente se había caído en la ducha al resbalarse y se hallaba tirado en el suelo.

- ¿Dónde te duele?- pregunte alarmado acercándome a él.

- En el pie- respondió con un quejido, al mismo tiempo que se llevaba la mano al lugar donde se hizo daño.

Le aparte la mano y palpe con delicadeza en busca de algún bulto, al sentir mi manos frías se relajo visiblemente.

- Creo que simplemente te lo doblaste, una bolsa con hielo, vendas y una crema te aliviaran.

- Menos mal que me termine de duchar, si no esto hubiera sido muy vergonzoso para ambos.

- Aun lo es porque te recuerdo que estas desnudo- comente- anda que te ayudare a llevarte a mi cuarto para que te vistas y te tumbes.

Le ayude a levantarse y le lleve hasta mi cuarto caminando lentamente, dejando que me utilizara como muleta. Cuando finalmente llegamos al cuarto le deje en la cama y le pase la ropa para que se vistiera mientras yo iba a buscar lo que hacia falta al despacho de mi padre.

- Has tenido suerte de que mi padre se lleve el trabajo a casa y yo tenga un doctorado en medicina- respondí al entrar en el cuarto.

- UF si tengo una suerte de que tu padre vampiro y tu seáis médicos…

- Oye que no somos tan malos como crees, Carlisle salva vidas y nunca a probado la sangre humana.

- ¿Y tu que chupasangre? ¿Estas tan limpio como tu padre?

Durante un minuto me quede en silencio, pensando en todo lo que había hecho durante mi vida como vampiro. Finalmente confesé la verdad.

- He sido malo, mi alma no es tan limpia de pecado como esta la de Carlisle pero hago lo que puedo con lo que tengo, intento ser bueno y en estas ultimas décadas así ha sido.

Tanto a él como a mi nos sorprendió mi confesión. En el tiempo en el que estuve con Bella eso fue una de las cosas en las que más pensé. Yo no era el suficiente bueno como para merecer un ángel como ella, pero fue mi estrella. Fugaz pero al fin de acabo estrella.

- No te voy a decir que no te juzgare pero cada uno ha hecho lo suyo y tiene sus problemas, yo por ejemplo tengo mi licantropía y tu… bueno la sangre.

- Si, es cierto- respondí.

Jacob como un buen paciente se tumbo y se subió la pernera del pantalón para que yo pudiera echarle la crema y ponerle el hielo.

- Chupasangre no creo que el hielo nos haga falta- dijo el planteándose en cuanto tiempo se derretiría.

- Lo único en esta casa tan frio como el hielo soy yo.

Jacob alargo la mano hacia mí y la coloco en su tobillo.

- Fin de la conversación.


	5. Cap 5 Esto dejo de ser divertido

**CAPITULO 5 (Jacob)**

En algún momento desde que Edward puso su mano en mi pie dolorido me quede plácidamente dormido. Era algo normal, después de todo no había dormido en días en busca del rastro de Bella que se perdía en el aeropuerto.

No pude ir mas lejos de allí, primero por que no tenía dinero para coger un vuelo y segundo por que no sabía donde estaría ella. Así que me conforme con ir a buscar al chupasangre que me daría la información adecuada, lo cierto es que cuando llegue me derrumbe. Bella nos había dejado y yo no pude más.

Primero se fue mi madre de este mundo, después mis dos hermanas y ahora ella. La chica que amaba desde la primera vez que la vi en aquella excursión que hizo con sus amigos a la playa. Podríamos haber vivido una toda una vida juntos, sin importarnos nada y casi lo tenia pero el maldito chupasangre apareció de nuevo llevándosela lejos de mi.

Al menos ahora estábamos igual de indefensos e inútiles, ninguno podría tener a Bella a su lado por que ella nos dejo.

Cansado ya de estar tumbado en aquella cómoda cama y un poco hambriento me aventure a bajar, por suerte ya se me curo el tobillo y no tendría necesidad alguna de ir cojeando hasta la cocina, si es que la encontraba en aquella gigantesca casa que nada tenia que ver con la mía.

Baje entonces poco a poco las escaleras cuando me percate de que no estaba solo, todos los chupasangres al completo estaban en la planta baja y al parecer discutían sobre algo.

- No Edward el lobo no se puede quedar, impregna con su repugnante olor toda mi ropa- dijo una voz.

- Rose, Bella también le dejo a él y ella me pidió que le protegiera- intervino Edward, reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte.

- Edward es un perro- sitio esa tal Rose.

- Rosalie, Edward parad por favor- pidió la dulce vampira llamada Esme.

- Chicos, estamos discutiendo por una tontería…

Decidí bajar e intervenir antes de que se liara más la cosa, principalmente por que el chupasangre no tenía derecho alguno en decidir por mí.

Baje el ultimo tramo de escaleras y me encontré de frente con los chupasangres que se quedaron quietos como estatuas de mármol.

- Edward tu no puedes decidir…

- Cállate Jacob y vuelve a acostarte en mi cama, ahora subo- ordeno Edward.

- ¡No quiero, además tu no decides por mi!- grite enfadado.

- Jacob hazme el favor de hacer lo que te pedí.

-¡No quiero, tengo hambre!- conteste controlándome, los temblores comenzaron a azotar mi cuerpo como siempre pasaba cada vez que me enfurecía.

- ¡Ese es uno de los problemas de tener un perro en casa!- grito la vampira rubia señalándome con el dedo.

Edward se volvió a ella enviándole una mirada envenenada y luego en dos zancadas se situó justo al lado mío.

- Lobito, anda tranquilízate, olvida a la tonta esa- pidió Edward suavemente y puso una mano en mi hombro.

Extrañamente me tranquilice, como si el chupasangre ejerciera alguna fuerza sobre mí.

Por el rabillo del ojo mientras me tranquilizaba, observe a Esme escaparse de la reunión directa hacia otra habitación que supuse que seria la cocina y que confirme al escuchar el remover cacharros.

_Chupasangre me largo de aquí, tu manada no me quiere aquí y yo… bueno he de ir al algún lugar. _

El vampiro negó con la cabeza y aumento el agarre de su mano en mi hombro. Por supuesto eso no me dolía, aunque si era una soberana molestia. Y más teniendo en cuenta que otra vez comencé a temblar. No soportaba que nadie me ordenara nada. Yo era libre de hacer lo que deseara, incluso si no tenia la mayoría de edad. Era un licántropo por amor al cielo.

- Tu un licántropo y yo un vampiro, lobito- susurro el chupasangre en mi oído para que ninguno de su familia nos escuchara.

Argg como odia ese maldito don suyo, era un cotilla.

- Jacob- llamo el vampiro medico- Me gustaría al menos que tu familia supiera que te encuentras en nuestros dominios libremente para que no hayas malentendidos.

- No seria problema si aquí el cotilla me dejara marchar y no me obligara a ir a su cama- respondí resueltamente.

- Eddy, ¿Ahora te gusta jugar con lobitos?- dijo le vampiro grandote sonriendo descaradamente.

- Emmett cállate, no quiero escucharte- dijo Edward alejándose de mi.

De nuevo me tranquilice.

Mire a cada uno de los vampiros presentes evaluándoles, y justo cuando pose los ojos sobre la vidente, rápidamente cambie de dirección hacia al vampiro al lado suya. Era… raro, no había ninguna palabra mejor para describirlo. Supuse, por lo que me conto Bella que este debía de ser el vampiro que alteraba tus sentimientos. Su cara era impasible y por la quietud que mostraba podría parecer más bien una estatua que hubieran vestido y expuesto en aquel elegante salón.

- ¿Tu eres el que cambia los sentimientos?- pregunte sin mas cambiando totalmente el rumbo del tema sobre mi presencia en la casa.

- Si- respondió él.

- Cambia los míos.

- ¿Cómo dices?- pregunte tomándole por sorpresa.

- Hazme olvidar a Bella, haz que no la quiera más- pedí.

- Perdóname pero yo no puedo hacer eso.

- ¿Por qué no?- demande enfadado.

- Yo altero los sentimientos, pero solo si estas a mi lado y tampoco puedo hacer mucho por ti.

- ¿Por qué no?- pregunte de nuevo.

- Eres en parte humano y aun eres muy joven- respondió el medico por él.

- ¡Yo soy un licántropo!- grite furioso.

- Sentimiento tales como el amor están… demasiado arraigados en el corazón, podría hacer que esos sentimientos fueran confusos para ti, pero solo tú puedo terminar eso- dijo el vampiro impasible.

Eso no me gusto lo mas mínimo y definitivamente me altere lo suficiente como para sucumbir al fuego de la trasformación. Escuche de lejos como alguien gritaba y todos a mí alrededor se apartaban de mí de un salto. Adiós a mi ropa nueva y hola a las voces de mi manada.

Todo era una locura de voces y ninguna se ponía de acuerdo, creo que distinguí entre tantas dos nuevas integrantes en la manada pero no lo podía asegurar con facilidad.

Edward gruñía a mi lado, debía de estar escuchando lo mismo que yo y con su especialidad para leer la mente distinguiría enseguida las conversaciones. Él asintió dándome a entender que mis palabras eran ciertas.

_¡Chicos por favor tranquilizaos, no os entiendo!_

_Jacob ¿Dónde estas?_

_Jacob, vuelve a casa. _

_Jacob ¿Qué haces en el territorio del enemigo?_

_Jacob por favor dime que no has hecho nada_

Esas solo eran algunas de las cosas que mas resonaban en mi cabeza, hasta que la voz del Alpha se impuso sobre las demás, haciéndolas callar.

_-Jacob, vuelve a casa inmediatamente antes de que algún vampiro te haga daño. _

_- Oh vamos, si lo único que pueden hacerme seria empacharme- _respondí sorprendiéndonos por defender a los Cullen.

-_Jacob te ordeno que vuelvas con nosotros ahora. _

Y ahí se acabó la conversación por que Sam utilizo el poder del Alpha para que yo obedeciera. Que mierda era ser un licántropo.

Edward me sonrió tristemente.

_Ya nos vemos, chupasangre y despídeme de los demás, excepto de la rubia esa. _

No espere mucho mas tiempo, el Alpha dio la orden y yo debía de cumplirla. Para no destrozar nada más salí por la ventana hacia el jardín y me largue directo al bosque.

La manada me esperaba justo en la línea divisoria, inquietos por mi, esperando que nada me hubieran hecho los Cullen. Yo ladre cuando estuve a su lado haciéndoles saber que estaba entero.

_- Bienvenido de nuevo Jacob- _Saludo Sam feliz por mi presencia.

- _Hola jefe, no me ha gustado nada que me ordenaras- _le respondí.

Uno de los nuevos integrantes rio por lo bajo, fije la vista y obtuve por fin mi respuesta sobre su identidad.

-_¡Seth Clearwater!_

_- Estupendo, conocen a mi hermano mejor que a mi- _dijo otra voz que por su puesto era la de Leah, la hermana mayor de Seth.

De pronto caí en la cuenta de algo, Leah era una chica y estaba trasformada en un lobo. ¡Leah era una mujer-loba!

-_Si tarado, soy una loba._

Ella era una loba, lo que significaba que también compartía los pensamientos con la manada. No seria para tanto si no fuera por que no solo compartíamos los pensamientos, si no todo. Nuestras ideas, nuestros sentimientos…TODO.

Mierda esto dejo de ser divertido.


	6. Cap 6 Bienvenido a la familia

**Capitulo 6(Jacob)**

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

No quería compartir los pensamientos con una chica, estaba mal, ella no podía pertenecer a la manada.

Estaba tan nerviosa que revertí la trasformación volviendo a ser humano, Leah gruño por mi desnudez pero me daba igual, ese era exactamente el problema. Con Leah en la manada ya no teníamos intimidad, ella era una chica.

- Lobo deja de despotricar sobre las mujeres- dijo Edward tras de mi.

Mi manada le gruñía y ladrada, preparándose para lanzarse contra el en el momento en que cruzara la línea hacia nuestro lado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí chupasangre?

- Vengo a traerte mas ropa- comento sin más- Emmett tiene demasiada y Alice supuso que te haría falta al ver la trasformación.

Algo me decía que estaba mintiendo y si el pudiera sonrojarse diría que lo haría por haberle pillado. El vampiro pensó en mí.

Tonto vampiro, me sigue hasta aquí solo para darme ropa exponiéndose a que mi manada le destrozara.

- Cierto pero yo nunca rompo una promesa- me respondió- Coge la ropa y vístete.

Mi cuerpo le obedeció antes incluso de que yo diera la orden de hacerlo, pase la línea para disgusto de mi manada y no me importaba. Conocía por Bella como de sobreprotector podía ser el vampiro, lo había visto. Incluso arriesgándose a perder a su familia, me defendió para que me quedara.

Cogí la ropa que me ofrecía y me vestí para satisfacción de Leah, o eso supuse, por que ella al echar una pequeña ojeada ya no estaba.

Peor para ella, por que se estaba perdiendo las mejores vistas.

- Si vamos, Jacob tu cuerpo es toda una delicia de ver- dijo Edward divertido mordiéndose el labio.

- ¿Acaso lo niegas chupasangre?- respondí- ¿Por qué razón si no me ordenarías permanecer en tu cama si no es para que tu vista disfrute de mi hermoso cuerpo?

- Cierra la boca odioso lobo y vístete para irte a jugar con tu manada- siguió Edward aguanto la risa.

- Si cariño y después volveré a casa- conteste sarcásticamente.

Al final conseguí vestirme, recogí de la mano de Edward el resto de la ropa guardada en una bolsa que tan gentilmente me dieron. Y menos mal, por que Billy no tenía más dinero para comprarme ropa.

Le di las gracias al Chupasangre y me largue de vuelta con mi manada que me escoltaría hasta la Push donde recibiría por parte de Sam y de mi padre una buena bronca. Primero por desaparecer, segundo por estar con los Cullen y tercero… creo que por permanecer en la cama de Edward.

Al llegar a mi casa, Sam volvió a su forma humana, me cogió del brazo y me arrastro hacia dentro donde mi padre ya estaba informado de todo.

- Hola papa, ¿Qué tal estas?- pregunte animado dejando en una silla la bolsa con ropa.

- Chico, ¿No crees que estoy muy mayor ya para que te vayas?- me pregunto enfadado.

- Lo siento papa, pero me he vuelto loco, necesitaba una explicación de por que Bella me dejo- le respondí triste.

- ¡¿Y crees que en la cama de un vampiro encontraras las respuestas?- me grito Sam enfadado.

Muy pronto estaba perdiendo el control y la noche aun era larga.

- Sam no me he acostado con nadie y menos con un vampiro- conteste tranquilo tomando asiento.

-¡¿Entonces porque estabas en la cama del vampiro?

- ¡No tienes ningún derecho a reclamarme nada! ¡No eres mí y tampoco mi hermano, así que lo que haga con Edward te debe dar igual!

- Tienes razón en una cosa, no soy tu padre ni tu hermano, soy tu Alpha y como tal te ordeno no volverle a ver- hablo Sam calmándose.

Mi pobre padre nos miraba como si estuviera en un partido de tenis, los dos estábamos concentrados el uno en el otro ignorándole. En un momento me levante de mi asiento para encararle. No volví para que el me echara la bronca, no tenia derecho.

- Sam no he hecho nada con Edward tu mismo has podido comprobarlo y tampoco puedes ordenarme nada, no eres el legitimo Alpha yo si- respondí frustrado- Yo soy dueño de mi mismo y ni tu ni nadie me puede decir lo que hacer, si por un casual quisiera estar con el chupasangre lo estaría porque quiero.

- ¡Vete entonces! ¡Fuera de las tierras de tus antepasados por que ya no perteneces a este lugar!

Tanto mi padre como yo le miramos horrorizados, él no tenía derecho a hacer eso, no podía hacérmelo.

- No puedes echarme.

- El Alpha hablo- murmuro mi padre sorprendido.

La tribu, desde que el primer humano se trasformo en lobo siempre le obedeció, lo que decía el Alpha era seguido por todos. Y el Alpha de mi manada acaba de sentenciar como castigo por ser recogido por los Cullen al destierro.

- Sam, por favor entra en razón- pidió mi padre moviéndose torpemente en la silla.

Incluso él sabía que el consejo acataría sus palabras.

- No papa, no ruegues- dije desafiándole con la mirada- Esto iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano.

**(Edward)**

Horas mas tarde…

Después de darle la ropa a Jacob volví a casa junto a mi familia.

Esme me sonrió nada mas entrar, igual que Alice y volvieron a lo suyo. Rosalie le convenció para redecorar la casa en un intento de que el olor de Jacob se fuera. Mi madre con eso tendría una excusa para cambiar de estilo.

Así era mi familia.

Ignorando los pensamientos de los demás me senté en el sofá, donde mis hermanos discutían sobre unas apuestas. Carlisle por su parte jugaba con Rosalie al ajedrez.

Todo era paz y tranquilidad, yo incluso después de mucho tiempo me relaje en aquel ambiente.

- Alice mi armario también necesitará un cambio, huele todo mal.

- Si, Rosalie no te preocupes- respondió Alice y comenzó a ver el futuro.

Todo iba relativamente normal hasta que Alice se malhumoro, provocando que Jasper lo hiciera y este nos lo pasara a todos.

- Jaspe por favor- solté.

- Lo siento, lo siento, estaba demasiado concentrado en Alice- se excuso acudiendo hacia ella que estaba en un estado de máxima tensión.

- ¿Qué te ocurre querida?- pregunto mi madre alargando la mano a la de ella.

- Maldito lobo, él no me deja ver nada, mi visión se fue, me quede ciega- respondió.

- ¿Pero que paso?- pregunto Carlisle preocupado.

- No se, estaba intentando ver como decoraríamos la mansión cuando deje de ver y eso solo puede significar que el lobo esta cerca.

En ese momento el timbre de la puerta sonó y extrañado por la situación me dirigí a abrir, la puerta a un Jacob muy enfadado que entró como si nada y se fue directo al salón murmurando toda serie de palabrotas.

- ¡Los perros fuera!- grito Rosalie alterada por su presencia.

- Y las rubias a desfilar- le contesto Jacob

Sin poder creer aun nada de lo que estaba pasando pare a Jacob que caminaba de un lado a otro de la estancia.

- Jacob ¿Qué te pasa?

Jacob me miro a los ojos y se derrumbo en mis brazos a llorar. Nunca vi a una persona así de mal. Ni en su mente había nada coherente.

- Esme chocolate por favor, Alice pañuelo, Jasper Emmett marchaos y de paso llevaros a Rosalie- ordene dirigiendo a Jacob al sofá para que estuviera mas cómodo.

Estuve durante toda una maldita hora consolándole, sin saber que decirle por que el muy idiota no me contaba nada.

- lobo, ¿Qué te ha pasado?- pregunte de nuevo bajo la atenta mirada de Esme, Alice y Carlisle.

- Sam me hecho de las tierras de la tribu- respondió alzando la cabeza.

- Disculpa, ¿Qué derecho tiene el tarado ese?- pregunto Alice.

- Todo el de mundo, él es el Alpha y lo que él diga se cumple.

- ¿Y por qué te echo cariño?- pregunto Esme pasándole un pañuelo.

-Cree que me acosté con Edward para conseguir información o yo que se, él ya sabe todo lo que hice, cuando somos lobos lo compartimos todo pero ni aun así- contesto Jacob limpiándose la nariz torpemente- Ya no tengo nada y vine aquí por que… bueno…

- Si cariño, no necesitas decirlo- dijo Esme sonriente y miro a Carlisle.

- Jacob, Bienvenido a la familia- dijo Carlisle.

Y aquí fue donde todo cambio.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen y esperan que escriban. <strong>

**Aquí**** teneis mi siguiente cap, los subo tan rapido como los escribo**

**Dejad reviews si os gusto, o si no. **


	7. Cap 7 Sube a la moto

**CAPITULO 7**

Un mes después…

- Jacob me estas asfixiando- susurre al oído mientras me encontraba atrapado entre sus brazos.

El maldito se quedo con mi armario, con mi cama y con mi cuarto. Y suerte tenía que Esme no le hubiera dejado también uno de mis coches. Pero yo no me iba a rendir tan fácilmente y así acabamos, compartiendo familia, armario, cama y cuarto. Al menos yo no dormía, sin embargo me tumbaba a leer y calmar a Jacob, tal y como hacia con Bella, cuando este tenía una pesadilla.

- Eddy quita tu frio cuerpo del mio- refunfuño con los ojos cerrados.

-Jake eres tu el que me tiene atrapado entre tus brazos no al contrario- le conteste dejando el libro en la mesita de noche.

- Cierra la boca chupasangre, intento dormir.

En ese preciso instante entró Emmett tapándose la boca con la mano para no estallar en risas, cosa que hacia últimamente mucho, para ser más exactos desde que dejo que el lobo se quede con la mitad de mí cuarto.

- Emmett suéltalo- le ordene aburrido.

- Eddy cielo, estas hecho todo un novio modelo, ojala mi Rose me despertara "así de contento" todas las mañanas.

Y como siempre Jacob le lanzo la almohada, a lo que rápidamente Emmett respondía cerrando la puerta.

Eran dos niños pequeños, no se como la familia los aguanta.

- Me voy a duchar- anuncio Jacob soltándome al fin y levantándose de la cama.

En este mes el lobo había vuelto a crecer otros cuantos centímetros más y estaba igualado con Emmett. Por supuesto Carlisle se encargaba de su salud, como su medico particular, aunque sabía perfectamente que le estudiaba.

Esme al fin pudo cocinar y hacer el perfecto papel de madre, Jasper tenía otro competidor más que no hacia trampas, Alice podía vestirle y Rosalie… no sabía como se podían tolerar si no fuera por que a ambos le gustara la mecánica. Por todo lo demás se odiaban a muerte, incluso inventaron un estúpido juego en el que ambos se insultaba con un chisto. Incoherente, la verdad.

Como cada mañana desde su llegada me cambie rápidamente y baje al salón donde esperaría a Jacob, junto con los demás para ir a clase. Ahora él iba al instituto en Forks, obviamente no podía volver a la Push ni para ver a su padre.

Esme ya tenía el desayuno preparado del lobo, demasiada comida para un adolescente diría yo.

- Buenos días familia- saludo Jacob al bajar por las escaleras con el pelo aun húmedo.

- Buenos días Jake, te hice el desayuno- respondió sonriente Esme.

Jacob le sonrió de vuelta y le dio un beso en la mejilla. La misma rutina de siempre.

- Mama, deja de alimentar al perro o nunca se ira de casa- comento Rosalie desde el sofá.

- Carlisle en vez de investigarme, deberías encontrar una manera de hacer crecer un cerebro en la cabeza de una rubia- contesto Jacob guiñándole un ojo.

- ¡Perro a la caseta!

- ¡Antes rápate el pelo!

- Me lo tiño primero.

- Bah, eso se llama inteligencia artificial y no sirve en tu caso.

- La próxima vez te compraremos por complemento un collar anti pulgas.

- Que sea anti rubias mejor.

- ¡ESME!

Nuestras cosas de cada día.

Tras impedir que esos dos se asesinaran, nos fuimos al garaje para ir a clase. Yo con Jacob en su moto y Emmett en el Jeep con los demás.

El lobo, se puso el casco, se subió a la moto y arranco, yo hice lo mismo y me subí tras él. Por fin había encontrado una cosa en la que no era tan bueno y eso que solo era cuestión de equilibrio pero como decía Emmett en algo he de fallar.

Coloque mis manos alrededor de la cintura de Jacob y me dispuse a ser llevado a la velocidad que él mas le gustara ese día. Mientras conducía permanecía en silencio, disfrutando. Era en ese momento de día el mismo chico que conocía en aquellos años antes de convertirse en lobo. De rostro joven y expresión infantil que le dulcificaba.

- Edward, ¿en que estas pensado?- pregunto Jacob sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Por saberlo.

- En nada sinceramente ¿y tu?

- Tú ya sabes todo lo que pienso.

Al llegar al viejo edificio de ladrillo, dejamos la moto junto al Jeep en el aparcamiento. Aun faltaba mucho para entrar en clase, por lo menos a Jacob y a mi, así que los dos íbamos mucho mas lento de lo normal.

Alice, rio divertida por algún chiste que no llegue a escuchar a tiempo y miro directamente a Jacob, cómos si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. En serio cuando ponía esa mirada me daba escalofrió por que eso solo significaba que había apostado fuerte.

Para mi sorpresa una chica se nos acercó a mí y al lobo, no la conocía de nada y él tampoco parecía saber su identidad. Ella me miraba nerviosa, incluso temblaba. Lo que me llevo a leer su mente, por pura curiosidad.

_Vamos Jill, díselo. _

- Hola- salude educadamente- ¿Deseas algo?

- Ho… hola- tartamudeo tímidamente- quería… bueno… yo.

- Respira hondo y suéltalo- le invite a hablar yo.

- Veras, puede que tu no me conozcas, pero yo se quien eres tu Edward y me preguntaba si… bueno si… ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

Mi cara de sorpresa la disuadió un poco, y la risa ahoga de Emmett a su espalada la hizo enrojecer. Por suerte, o desgracia mía, según sea el día, Jacob estaba a mi lado escuchando con suma atención y reacciono más rápido de lo que pude hacer yo.

- Lo siento mucho, pero aquí Eddy- comenzó mientras pasaba una mano alrededor de mi cintura y me pegaba a él- Esta conmigo, y si eso no te quedo claro, te diré que dormimos en el mismo cuarto y en la misma cama.

Sorpresa, sorpresa, acaba de convertirme oficialmente en el primer gay de todo Forks y él era mi pareja.

La chica se alejó en cuanto pudo claramente avergonzada y Emmett ya si que pudo reír sin disimulo.

- Lobo, cuando lleguemos a casa te matare- le amenace separándome de él- Vas a correr toda tu vida a tres patas si tienes suerte.

- Oh vamos Eddy, a eso se le llama violencia de pareja, se un poco mas respetuoso- intervino Emmett.

- Pagadme- canto Alice interrumpiéndonos.

- Edward, si quieres yo te ayudo a deshacernos del chucho, nadie se dará cuenta.

- Rubia ¿que tal si pegamos un espejo al fondo de una piscina para ver si te ahogas?

Hoy sencillamente no tenía que haberme levantado de la cama, seguro que estaría mejor en ella ahora, incluso mejor ya que no tendría a una estufa humana asfixiándome. Si me daba prisa me daría tiempo de terminar los siguientes libros de la serie.

- Edward vamos, no pongas esa cara, todo el mundo sabrá que es una broma de mal gusto, alguien tan hermoso como yo nunca podrá estar con un chico de aspecto juvenil y desgarbado. Aunque tu pelo no esta nada mal pero no compensa la verdad.

Yo alucino con este chico de verdad, no se como Bella le cogió tanto cariño.

- Jacob en momentos como este me entran ganas de estrangularte- le dije medio enfadado.

Jacob guiño un ojo a uno de mis hermanos y después se posiciono frente a mí, con total y absoluto descaro. Sus ojos oscuros querían hipnotizarme, que tonto era el pobre, pero le seguí el juego.

- Edward, por mucho que tu intentes alejarte de mi me necesitas, soy como dijo alguien alguna vez el sol. Un sol que calienta y da vida.

- Si Jacob eres el sol que estuvo una vez sometido a un total eclipse impidiendo que tus rayos nos calentaran a todos, pero otra vez nos tienes orbitando a tu alrededor sin que podamos evitarlo.

Él era el sol y nosotros los planetas que giraba a su alrededor.

Por fin la jornada laboral llego a su fin, no sin miradas y susurros de todos los que me rodeaban. Lo peor de todo eran las ideas que tenían eso estúpidos adolescentes sobre mi y Jacob.

Solo deseaba llegar a casa para arrancar al lobo esa dulce sonrisa de tonto.

-Venga Eddy sube a la moto- dijo Jacob pasándome el casco.

Como un niño pequeño enfadado me pare y cruce mis brazos en señal de que no me iba a mover del lugar.

Jacob se sorprendió por un instante pero después volvió a la carga y vino hacia mi para ponerme el casco.

-Ni se te ocurra hacerlo lobito- amenace cargando mis palabras con todo el odio posible.

Mi familia se paró cerca del Jeep divertidos por mi actitud.

- Edward deja de comportarte como un niño chico y sube a la moto- me pidió Jacob.

- No pienso hacerlo.

Ya no solo teníamos como espectadores a nuestra familia, si no también al resto del instituto que estaba en el aparcamiento.

En algún momento el lobo se desespero hasta tal punto de soltar el casco a nuestros pies y cogerme las muñecas.

- Si no te subes ahora mismo a la moto las consecuencias serán terribles Edward Cullen.

- Haz lo que te de la real gana que no voy a volver en moto.

- Muy bien.

Jacob separo mis brazos y se acercó hasta quedar pecho con pecho, pasando a sujetar mis muñecas con una sola mano. La otra fue a parar a mi nuca y sin preverlo el fundió su abrasadores labios con los míos.

Primero me sorprendí, igual que todos lo demás, y quede completamente paralizado, pero después el devolví el beso profundizando mi lengua en su boca y jugando de paso con la suya.

Mis manos dejaron de estar sujetas para ir a su cabeza tocando su suave pelo.

Al separarnos, el respiro hondo y se quedo muy quieto sin saber que hacer. Yo en cambio para coger el casco para ponérmelo y me monte en la moto.

- Venga Jake sube a la moto.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen y esperan que escriban.<strong>

**Aquí**** teneis mi siguiente cap, los subo tan rapido como los escribo**

**Dejad reviews si os gusto, o si no.**


	8. cap 8 Estoy imprimado de Edward

**CAPITULO 8**

Al llegar a casa ninguno comento nada sobre el beso, es mas creo que evitaban el tema a propósito, incluso no pensaron sobre eso.

Nuestra madre obviamente lo noto, estábamos todos callados mirando a todas partes excepto a nosotros mismos. Excepto Jacob, que comía sin parar en la mesa del comedor siendo servido por Esme.

- Jacob deberías de parar o serás el primer hombre lobo obeso-le dije en un intento de hacer hablar a alguien.

- Edward, tengo hambre, ¿acaso me vas a para tu?- me reto tras beber un gran vaso de agua.

- Oh por favor mi ojos no van a aguantar otra escena como la de al salir de clase- interrumpió Emmett levantándose para marcharse a su cuarto.

- ¿Qué paso al salir de clase niños?- pregunto Esme curiosa sirviendo el postre.

- Nada- respondimos al unísono.

No es que Esme necesitara saber sobre el incidente, eso decididamente la preocuparía. ¿Qué madre no lo haría? El silencio era lo mejor desde luego por que tampoco los demás deseaban contar que su hermano beso a… Bueno que bese a… a… el lobo.

- ¡Ya he llegado!- anuncio Carlisle entrando por la puerta de casa y distrayendo a Esme.

Ella fue a recibirlo con un cálido beso seguido de algunas palabras amorosas, antes de pasar al salón.

- Bienvenido, Carlisle – dijimos al unísono nuevamente.

Mi padre se puso serio de momento al mirarnos a mi y a Jacob. No me hacia falta leerle la mente para saber que el conocía sobre nuestro beso.

- Papa te lo puedo explicar- comencé diciendo sorprendiendo a los demás.

- Edward, me considero un vampiro moderno y un buen padre pero cuando uno de mis compañero me dijo que su hija le soltó que Jacob y tu os ibais a fugar a las Vegas para casaros ciertamente me descoloque.

- ¡¿Y no pensabas avisarnos para preparar la ceremonia?- salto Alice claramente disgustada y dolida por un hecho que ni siquiera se iba a producir.

La reacción que tuvo lugar después fue de autentico caos, Emmett bajo corriendo para enterarse exactamente del día de la boda, Alice ya pensaba sobre nuestros trajes, Esme pedía explicaciones a Rosalie que se divertía torturando a Jacob con insinuaciones, Jasper se alejaba paso por paso alejándose de la vorágine de sentimientos mientras mi padre y yo peleábamos por que el otro nos escuchara.

Al final el primero en perder los nervios fue el que puso orden y ese no pudo ser otro que Jacob, el causante de todos nuestros conflictos.

- Carlisle, ¿Tienes algún problema por que Edward y yo nos hayamos besado?- pregunto Jacob desde la silla donde estaba sentado.

- ¿Besado? ¿No os vais a casar?- pregunto Carlisle confuso.

- No papa, eso es lo que te intentaba explicar- respondí frustrado.

- ¡¿Qué? Ya tenía planteado el desarrollo de la ceremonia- dijo Alice con un puchero en su rostro de duende.

- ¿Acaso crees que el perro podría haberse puesto un esmoquin?

- ¿O haber cumplido con sus obligaciones como marido?

- ¿Eres gay Edward?

Respire hondo, una cosa realmente innecesaria, al menos técnicamente por que yo lo hacia en este caso para pensar un momento en lo que iba a contestar a continuación.

- Alice no voy a casarme, Rosalie no te metas con Jacob, Emmett no hagas insinuaciones raras, Esme no soy Gay y por ultimo Carlisle el lobo dijo que yo era gay y al final del día no quise ir en la moto con el por eso para fastidiarme me beso.

Una vez soltado el discurso me fui a mi cuarto, donde me hundiría me mi miseria personal recordando a Bella y todos los momento que pase con ella, por que decididamente HOY NO ERA MI DÍA.

Me tire sobre la cama y cogí una almohada cubriéndome la cabeza con ella, con eso intentaría aislarme del mundo.

Al rato, no se decir exactamente cuanto tiempo, la cama se hundió bajo el peso de alguien que aventure que seria Jacob. Él no dijo nada, ni falta que hacia, sus ideas ya me lo decían todo. Estaba arrepentido por el insinuar que éramos pareja y por el beso.

- No pasa nada Jake, eres aun muy joven para controlar tu lengua- le conteste con la cabeza aun debajo de la almohada.

Jacob apoyo su gran mano en mi espalda y la recorrió de arriba abajo con lentitud.

- Lo siento- murmuro Jacob- No quería meterme en tu vida sin permiso y arruinártela.

¿Cómo dijo? ¿El arruino mi vida? Dios era un miserable por hacerle sentir mal, incluso mi corazón se encogió por hacerle daño de esa manera.

Saque mi cabeza de debajo de la almohada y le mire directamente a los ojos. Los suyos estaba tristes y llenos de dolor y por consiguiente me sentí igual de mal sin saber porque.

- Jake- susurre mostrándole una picara sonrisa- No pongas esa cara.

- Yo no pongo ninguna cara- contesto apartándome la mirada y girando la cabeza.

Dios no podía soportar que hiciera eso, quería ahogarme entre aquellos ojos oscuros y no escapar de ellos.

Le obligue con la mano a girar de nuevo la cabeza incorporándome para ello.

- No debería haberte besado- murmuro ahogadamente- No sin tu permiso.

- Bésame- respondí casi de inmediato.

Él se lo pensó durante un minuto, planteándose las consecuencias de este segundo beso. Yo en cambio no tuve que hacerlo, no solo estaba listo para que me besara, si no que lo deseaba. Y como en la mañana no dejo se sorprenderme la calidez de sus labios o lo pasional que se volvía. Encima no tendría por qué reprimirme para no hacerle daño. Besarle era como tocar el cielo.

Ese beso fue tal que nos llevo a uno ponerse encima del otro y ese fue él. Sus labios pasaron a bajar por mi mandíbula, disfrutaba de la sensación y la electricidad que recorrían por nuestros cuerpos. Sin ningún tipo de torpeza desabrocho con cuidado los botones de mi camisa dejando un reguero de besos en mi estomago y justo cuando íbamos a cambiar de posición el muy idiota de Emmett entro en nuestro cuarto sin nuestro permiso.

- ¡AHHH!- grito él y se tapo los ojos en un acto reflejo- ¡Quede ciego!

Jacob y yo paramos, para mi disgusto.

- ¡FUERA!- gruñí quitándome de encima a Jacob y echando a Emmett del umbral de la puerta.

- Espera- dijo Emmett- alguien esta en la casa.

Toda mi furia se concentro en el pensamiento de Emmett y cuando averigüe quien era el visitante, le aparte de un empujón y baje al salón con la camisa desabrochada y los otros dos detrás de mí.

Sam se levanto de inmediato del sofá donde hasta hacia un par de horas yo me encontraba y su atención se dirigió a un Jacob muy sonrojado que no alzo la cabeza en ningún momento.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte con repugnancia.

El jefe de la manada no se merecía ni si quiera pisar el mismo suelo que Jacob y tampoco respirar su mismo aire. Le odia por haberle echado sin escucharle.

- Vengo a ver a Jacob chupasangre- contesto sin mirarme.

- ¿Quién te dio permiso para pisar las mismas tierras que él?

- Yo hijo, el me lo pidió, deseaba verle- respondió Carlisle educadamente.

- Ya le viste y ahora márchate o te echare a patadas- le ordene dejando que mi voz sonara lo mas amenazadora posible.

- Veo que tenía razón en cuanto a vuestra relación- comento Sam temblando temeroso por mi mirada.

- Eso no te da ningún derecho a echarle solo porque él y yo…

- ¿El y yo que?

No iba a dejar que un estúpido lobo me intimidara.

- No es de tu incumbencia y ahora márchate por que si vuelves a molestarnos a mi a Jacob o mi familia romperé el tratado y te arrancare la cabeza.

-Muy bien, que así sea.

Jacob tembló asustado tanto por mi faceta de vampiro como por nuestro pacto de atacar si otro nos molestaba. Pero así eran la cosas y no iba a dejar que una panda de chuchos sobrealimentados hicieran sentir mal a mi Jacob.

Sam en vez de moverse se quedo en el mismo sitio observando al otro lobo.

- Dime Jacob ¿te parece bien que tu amate quiera destruir a la que fue tu manada solo por mantenerte a salvo?

Jacob le gruño salvajemente, mezclando el al hombre con el lobo. Su cuerpo paso a temblar y muy pronto se trasformo. Emmett en ese momento se apartó para no resultar herido y dejar espacio al lobo.

En cuanto Jacob se trasformo, Sam hizo lo propio.

Ahora teníamos en el salón a dos hombre lobos que destrozaban casa mueble o jarrón con sus cuerpos.

La voces en mi cabeza pasaron a ser mas numerosas y pude contemplar con horror como el que Jacob se trasformara formaba parte del plan para que este se volviera en nuestra contra.

La conversación paso a ser en sus mentes y mientras que Sam obliga a Jacob a atacarnos este se resistía cuanto podía. Él se sentía cada vez peor, gruñía, gemía y su cuerpo se descontrolaba.

_Jacob ataca al chupasangre- _le ordenaba Sam.

_NO. _

Y ese no dio paso a un fenómeno completamente extraordinario, primero Jacob se alzó sobre su patas quedando a la altura de Sam que retrocedió sin comprender el todo. Tras esto fue dando pasos hacia este obligándole a ir hacia la ventana.

_Yo soy Jacob Black y tú no eres nadie para obligarme a nada. _

Después la mente de Jacob quedo totalmente separada del Sam y la manada, como si hubiera dejado de formar parte de esta.

- Ya le oíste, tú no eres nadie para obligarle así que fuera de nuestra casa y nuestras tierras.

Y como decía un refrán se fue con el rabo entre las piernas, para no volver durante algún tiempo.

- ¿Qué acaba de pasar?- pregunto al fin Carlisle confuso.

- Sam quería matarnos pero Jacob lo ha echado.

Mi padre no supo que decir excepto gracias. El lobo nos salvo de haber muerto.

- Pero ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto Rosalie sin comprender como Jacob podía haber desobedecido las ordenes y haberse arriesgado.

- No fui del todo sincero con todos vosotros- respondió Jacob.

Mi familia se tenso preparándose para lo peor y yo también. Era completamente normal teniendo en cuenta que hacia menos de unos minutos él y yo habías estado a punto de hacer algo más que besarnos.

- Suelta lobo antes de que la idea te taladre el cerebro.

- Estoy imprimado de Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen y esperan que escriban.<strong>

**Aquí**** teneis mi siguiente cap, los subo tan rapido como los escribo**

**Dejad reviews si os gusto, o si no. **


	9. Cap 9 Jacob es mio

**CAPITULO 9 **

Sencillamente esto no me podía estar pasando a mí, Jacob se habría imprimado de otro Edward sea lo que sea eso. No comprendía nada y no quería hacerlo.

Mi primera reacción fue… vale no reaccione por que me quede paralizado, como toda mi familia.

- Jacob ¿Qué es la imprimación?- pregunto alguien al fin.

- Algo mas fuerte que el amor a primera vista, cuando tu ves a esa persona todo cambia, el o ella pasa a ser tu todo, serias cualquier cosa sin importar nada mas.

- ¿Cuándo paso eso?- pregunto Esme temerosa.

- La verdad no se cuando paso exactamente, simplemente sé que es así.

Jacob bajo la cabeza avergonzado.

- Una cosa- dijo Emmett- ¿Por esa razón estabais tú y Eddy a punto de hacerlo? Todos los presentes sabemos que es virgen y necesita un buen…

- ¡EMMETT!- gritamos Jacob y yo, él por supuesto rojo y si yo pudiera también.

- Oye que yo solo digo lo que todo el mundo piensa aquí.

- Emmett cállate mejor- dijo Rosalie.

Furioso por toda esta maldita situación me abroche la camisa y me senté en el sofá. No sabía ni como actuar correctamente por que mi… Jacob solo pensaba en la relación de Sam con Emily y todo ese rollo de la imprimación. No podía más, era algo abrumador.

- Edward lo siento- dijo Jacob apenado- Recogeré mis cosas y me marchare lejos.

- Jacob mueve una sola pata o pierna fuera de esta casa y…- dije enfadado por que él se marchara- Mira no se lo que voy a hacer la verdad pero no pienso permitirlo.

- ¿Entonces que…?

Demasiadas emociones en un solo día me afectaban, aun siendo un vampiro mi mente estaba cansada y no ayudaba mucho los pensamientos de mi familia. Como antes en la pelea Alice y Esme querían organizar una boda, Emmett podía volver a meterse conmigo, Jasper claramente se veía yendo de tienda en tienda arrastrado por el duende y Rosalie se hallaba orgullosa de que al menos hubiera encontrado una persona que no le hiciera sentir fea.

Pero el pensamiento que más interés tenía era el de mi padre. Carlisle me miraba a mí con el rostro impasible e ideas neutras. No sabía que esperar de él y menos de su veredicto. Tener a Jacob aquí era una cosa y tratarlo como uno mas era una cosa pero que su hijo estuviera atado al lobo… era algo totalmente distinto.

- Carlisle si tienes algo que decir, dilo ya- hable preocupado por lo que fuera a decir.

Jacob alzo la cabeza para mirarle, en el mismo estado que yo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrás de vida?- pregunto sin una sombra de curiosidad.

- No lo se exactamente, puede que llegue un momento en que comience a envejecer sin mas o cuando controle al mis trasformaciones.

- ¿Estando al lado de un vampiro te afectara?

- Supongo que si, que solo por estar a su lado no envejeceré pero no lo se.

- Bueno entonces habrá que averiguar como hacerte un lobo eternamente para que puedas estar al lado de Edward por que fue una vez bastante duro verle alejarse de Bella.

- ¿Eso significa que…- pregunte yo esperanzado.

- Si eso significa que por mi parte no hay problemas sobre vuestra relación, mientras no descubráis el secreto podéis pasar todo el tiempo junto.

Agradecido de que por fin algo bueno me sucediera después de tanto tiempo abrace a mi padre con fuerza. Esme se unió a mi abrazo y después el resto de mi familia. Era inmensamente feliz y aunque no comprendiera del todo la imprimación estaba seguro de que saldría adelante.

- Vamos lobo, acércate, que no mordemos- dijo Emmett incluyendo a Jacob en el abrazo.

Tras este momento mi querido padre se llevo a Jacob para estudiarle, ahora si que se había convertido el lobo en un objeto oficial de su estudio y se lo llevo a su despacho.

Yo no le seguí, si no que me dedique a ayudar a Esme a prepararle una buena cena. Era asqueroso eso de cocinar comida humana pero lo había decidido igualmente hacer, además me relajaba. Pero ese estado no duro mucho tiempo por que por la puerta de la cocina mí querido hermano Emmett apareció para burlarse de mí.

- Que bonito, Eddy cocinando para su maridito.

- Emmett cierra el pico.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Eddy no soporta que le digan la verdad?

- Emmett querido hijo si vienes a la cocina o nos ayudas o te vas a jugar con Jasper- advirtió Esme totalmente metida en el papel de madre.

Cada vez estaba más que feliz por simplemente hacer algo.

- Este bien- dijo Emmett volviendo al salón.

- Gracias mama.

Estaba tan feliz, que cuando llamaron al timbre ni siquiera le eche cuenta. Uno de mis hermanos se levanto para abrir, extrañados por supuesto por que alguien llamara.

Mi madre se lavo las manos y salió de la cocina para ver quien era.

- ¡JACOB BLACK SAL AHORA MISMO!- grito una voz femenina.

Tras el grito me llego el olor a lobo, tan asqueroso. Por supuesto Jacob no olía de ese modo o al menos dejo de oler para mí.

Curioso por saber quien era salí de la cocina y me encontré con una exótica mujer de piel cobriza, pelo negro y corto, y ojos oscuros enmarcados por espesas pestañas negras.

- ¿Quién eres tu y que quieres de Jacob?- pregunte cruzándome de brazos.

- Leah, chupasangre y vengo para pedirle una cosa a Jacob.

- ¿El que?

- ¿A ti que narices te importa?

Que mujer más… irritante, encima Jacob salió del estudio de Carlisle y fue hacia ella. Sus ojos mostraban preocupación y por si fuera poco admiraba la belleza de la joven.

- Lobo cuidado con tus pensamientos por que hare que duermas en la caseta del perro- dije celoso.

- Chupasangre si yo duermo en la caseta tú pasaras el resto de la noche en un ataúd.

Vale, no solo estaba celoso de una chica, si no que tenía que aguantar que Jacob me… mejor no pensarlo.

- ¿Qué te ocurre Leah?

- Me uno a tu manada, prefiero soportar el hedor de chupasangres que la compasión de unos perros.

- ¡¿Eres una loba?

- Ya te lo explicare, ¿Dónde puedo dormir?

- Loba primero deberías de pedir permiso a mi padre para quedarte- le dije furioso.

En silencio rogaba que mi padre la echara del lugar sin más miramientos, en serio mis sentimientos me confundían. No hacía ni una hora que Jacob me dijo sobre la imprimación y ya estaba descontrolado. Eso no me paso con Bella, a pesar de que muchos otros chicos querían salir con ella, pero ¿con Jacob?

Dios, me sentía celoso, mas sobreprotector y otras tantas sensaciones que no podía describir.

- ¿Sam sabe que estas aquí?- pregunto Jacob.

- Quiero huir de Sam, no quiero sentirme como me siento a su lado y siendo de tu manada creo que contigo podre ser feliz.

- Te acepto en la manada Leah- dijo Jacob abrazándola.

- Y yo en la familia- hablo Carlisle.

Totalmente celoso camine hacia Jacob, le pase las manos por la cintura y apoye difícilmente la cabeza sobre su hombro antes de advertir a la loba

- Jacob es mio.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen y esperan que escriban.<strong>

**Aquí**** teneis mi siguiente cap, los subo tan rapido como los escribo**

**Dejad reviews si os gusto, o si no.**


	10. Cap 10 Familia completa

**CAPITULO 10**

Por supuesto que no estaba celoso, y menos de una loba, ese sentimiento era totalmente irracional y yo era una persona lógica. Entonces, ¿Por qué quería matar a la loba por posar sus ojos oscuros en Jacob?

En este mismo momento Jacob ya estaba duchado, vestido y se encontraba tonteando con la loba en el salón donde yo lo podía ver perfectamente desde mi piano. El muy idiota incluso se levanto antes de su hora solo para pasar más tiempo con ella.

- ¿En serio?- dijo Leah sonriendo- Dios Jacob eso debió de ser una pasada.

Estúpida loba, encima ella no se cortaba tampoco.

- Edward deja de aporrear las teclas o harás sangrar mis oídos con esa irritante música- me pidió Jacob girando momentáneamente la cabeza hacia mi.

Ni siquiera estaba de humor para componer, ¿Cómo podría estarlo cuando Jacob le seguía el juego?

Jasper gruño levantándose del sillón y se largo del salón llevándose consigo a Alice, mi humor le puso negro.

- ¿Qué le pasa al señor tenso?- pregunto Leah curiosa a Emmett.

- Que le va a dar algo como siga en la misma sala que nuestro Eddy- respondió Emmett señalándome con la cabeza.

- ¿Y yo que culpa tengo?- espete molesto.

- Incluso sin un don para notarlos sentimientos puedo oler celos en el aire- comento.

- ¿De que estas celoso chupasangre?- pregunto Leah.

¿Es que no se enteraba de que estaba celoso de la atención que recibía de Jacob?

Incluso el tonto de Emmett se pudo dar cuenta, pero claro él sabia que el lobo me imprimio o lo que sea.

Jacob se levanto del sofá divertido por mi comportamiento y vino hacia mi con andar seductor y chulesco muy propio de sus 17 años. A cada momento que pasaba me atraía más y más, sin poder escapar al control que ejercía sobre mí.

Al llegar frente a mi se agacho para que nuestras caras estuvieran a la misma altura y entonces reclamo mis labios con un beso devastador. Sus labios se movían sobre los míos reclamando lo que era suyo y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que dárselo, incluso yo deje de contenerme para seguir su mismo ritmo abrasador.

- No te sientas celoso chupasangre, yo seré siempre tuyo- dijo guiñándome el ojo con picardía.

La loba ni se inmuto por el comportamiento de Jacob, es más podía leer en su mente que lo aceptaba y había algo mas escondido. Una idea que se escapaba a mi compresión y que no llegaba a pillar del todo.

-¿Por qué no te asqueas?- interrogue curioso por su impasibilidad, al separarme de mi lobo.

- Jacob me lo conto todo- alego Leah encogiéndose de hombros- Además no pienso juzgar vuestra relación, yo no soy quien para hacerlo.

- ¿En serio?- dije- Algo me dice que eso no es del todo cierto.

- Bueno vale, no es que me guste especialmente que mi Alpha salga con un chupasangre pero que se le va hacer, la imprimación no entiende de especies o personas.

Era aceptable su argumentación, la otra manada también podría verlo de esa manera y así Jake volvería a ver a su padre, pero aun era demasiado pronto. Algún día, dentro de muchos años cambiarían de parecer.

- Bueno Jake, ¿Qué haces normalmente en un día soleado rodeado de vampiros?- pregunto Leah animada.

- Normalmente nada, desde que vivo con ellos solo e visto una vez un día soleado y te aseguro que es aburrido estar encerrado en casa- contesto mi Jake.

- ¿En serio? ¿Ni siquiera te diviertes con el chupasangre con juegos de mayores?

Oh dios mio, Leah no podía estar insinuando tal cosa y desde luego Emmett no podía haber encontrado una compañera de bromas, de verdad no. Por favor, Dios si me escuchas soy Edward y necesito un poco de ayuda.

- Nah, aquí el chupasangre es un santurrón, fíjate que solo lo pude engañar una vez y no llegamos ni a la segunda base- aseguró Jacob.

Emmett por supuesto comenzó a reír sonoramente, y pronto Leah y Jacob le siguieron.

Una vez más daba gracias de que los vampiros no pudiéramos sonrojarnos, por que si no ahora mismo tendría la cara tan roja como un tomate.

- Hey, no habléis de mi vida sexual- hable disgustado cuando dejaron de reír.

- No es tu vida sexual, es NUESTRA vida sexual.

Definitivamente hoy el lobo duerme en la caseta del perro, que Rosalie tuvo la amabilidad de comprar, por que en mi cama desde luego que no.

Malhumorado me levante del banco del piano y me fui del salón, hacia la puerta, necesitaba desesperadamente salir de aquel lugar sin que ningún otro vampiro o lobo me molestara.

Jacob me llamo, por supuesto, preguntándome mi destino, pero ni yo mismo lo sabía. Al salir a la calle comencé a correr, hacia mucho que no disfrutaba de la sensación del aire al pasar por mi rostro o como algunos animales huían asustados por mi presencia.

Correr era lo mejor para despejar mi mente y no me di cuenta de mi trayecto hasta que llegue al final, al claro donde lleve a Bella. Mi lugar favorito, no por que ella hubiera estado allí, si no por la paz que me trasmitía.

Ahora se hallaba algo descuidado pero no importaba, me pondría a ello de inmediato como forma de relajarme.

Cortaba hierba de un lugar y de otro cuando sorprendió el olor a lobo, no era de Jacob lo hubiera reconocido de inmediato y dudaba de que fuera Leah, ella no conocía este lugar o eso esperaba. Entonces ¿De quien era el olor?

Puse a mi oído a trabajar y fui recompensado con el sonido de unas fuertes pisadas a mi espalda seguido de más olor nauseabundo.

Rápidamente me gire descubriendo un lobo con pelaje del color de la arena, con un tamaño menor al de Jacob o Sam.

Su primer movimiento no fue atacar, si no sentarse en su pata trasera y mirarme a los ojos.

_Hola Edward-_ Saludo el lobo.

- ¿Quién eres y como sabes mi nombre?

_Me llamo Seth y soy el hermano pequeño de Leah, se tu nombre por que hoy mi hermana y Jacob se trasformaron, yo no quería pertenecer a la manada de Sam, él no me gusta como Alpha, así que me uní a la manada de Jacob. _

- ¿Sam te ha echado?

_Por desgracia si, no quiere a Jacob ni a ningún traidor en la Push, hoy en la mañana me obligo a marcharse de la reserva. _

- Sam se esta pasando de la raya

_Ya lo se, pero el consejo le hace caso en todo y ninguno de nosotros puede hacer nada. _

- ¿Tu también sabes de lo mio con Jacob?

_Si, pero no me importa pareces un buen chupasangre. _

- Bueno, que mas da que haya un miembro más en esta familia de locos, total donde caben uno caben tres.

_¿Eso significa que me puedo quedar con vosotros?_

- Eso querido lobo, significa que estamos oficialmente todos locos y que Carlisle aceptara tu integración en la familia.

En dos días habían pasado tantas cosas que pensaba que mi cabeza iba a estallar, desde luego esperaba que los próximos meses fueran mas tranquilos por que si no me iba a ir una temporada de vacaciones.

Si señor de vacaciones, quizás pediría a Esme que me prestara su isla durante un par de semanas o quizás más y así relajarme entre sus calurosas aguas.

Por supuesto me llevaría a Jacob por que no pensaba dejarle a merced de los encantos naturales de la loba, ella era hermosa no lo podía negar.

No tenía ni cinco minutos para mí y dudo mucho que los tuviera a partir de ese momento, así que me arme de toda la paciencia que podía encontrar en mí y me lleve a Seth a la mansión donde seria recibido por todos con los brazos abiertos.

Ahora si que podia decir que la familia estaba completa.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y esperan que escriba. <strong>

**Puede que estos dos últimos cap parezcan aburridos y precipitados pero si no no tendria sentido los proximos cap, en cuanto a los lemons... si quiero ponerlos tendria que cambiar de categoria, ¿Que os parece la idea? Vosotras decidias. **

****Dejad reviews si os gusto, o si no. ****


	11. Cap 11 Interrupciones

**CAPITULO 11(Jacob)**

Mi dulce vampiro estaba tirado en la cama de una forma demasiado apetecible, sin camisa, con los pantalones desabrochados y sus ojos color miel derritiéndome.

- ¿Piensas levantarte de la cama?- pregunte esperando impaciente a que Alice nos trajera la ropa.

- No lo tenía planeado la verdad, me voy a quedar todo el día aquí con tal de alejarme de la locura un rato.

Yo reí divertido, por supuesto que se quería alejar de la locura, incluso yo lo deseaba, en menos de dos días confesé mi imprimación a Edward y toda su familia encima dos nuevos integrantes se unieron a nosotros. Sin más preámbulos volví a la cama donde me senté sobre él apoyando mi peso sobre las rodillas, con la idea de jugar un rato con él.

- ¿Tienes algo en mente Jacob?

- ¿Acaso no lo estas viendo ya?

Todo mi ser le necesitaba, tanto mental como físicamente y ahora que tenía una oportunidad, con el medio vestido, no la iba a dejar pasar. Le cogió ambas manos por la muñeca y las coloque por encima de su cabeza. Entonces comencé a besarle capturando sus labios primero para después bajar por aquella mandíbula fuerte.

- Jacob- murmuro intentando salir de debajo de mi- Emmett puede entrar de un momento a otro y alertar a toda la casa.

- Hoy vamos a salir a comprar un pestillo para la dichosa puerta- susurre en su oído, ignorando completamente cualquier otra cosa que no fuera nosotros, antes de mordisquear su lóbulo.

- Por favor Jake…- contesto él soltando un pequeño gemido al final.

Quise continuar pero un fuerte golpe en nuestra puerta me hizo parar disgustado.

- ¡Jake, Emmett dice que dejes descansar un rato a Edward, que no esta acostumbrado a jugar con adultos!- grito Leah golpeando una vez más la puerta con su puño.

Cuando me transformara pensaba ordenar a Leah que me dejara tranquilo cuando estuviera con Edward en mi cuarto, por favor no quería seguir este ritmo tan lento al que iba esta relación no comenzada oficialmente.

Vale, si, solo le dije sobre la imprimación hacia dos días pero mi cuerpo tenía necesidades y yo sabía que el suyo también por las insinuaciones que hacia Emmett.

- Lobo, espero que esto no sea así el resto de nuestras vidas- murmuro para que solo yo me enterara.

- No… solo será hasta que se aburran.

-Oh, genial, entonces pasare el resto de la eternidad siendo interrumpido sin llegar, ¿Cómo dijiste…? Ah… Si, a la segunda base.

- Eddy si quieres podemos terminar el primer juego en un hotel- conteste con picardía- O también en cualquier sitio que quieras.

- Lobo controla tus hormonas, por que no va a pasar nada hasta que se aburran.

Ay no, por favor.

Menos mal que el siguiente golpe que escuchamos fue más delicado producido por, como Edward la llamaba, la duende.

- Has tardado mucho- el acuse disgustado cogiendo la ropa de su regazo.

- Leah y Emmett me dijeron que fuera más tarde que estaban haciendo cosas de adultos- respondió tranquilamente.

- Pues al parecer no- dije- En esta casa con tanta gente no se tiene tranquilidad.

- Ya pensé eso, Esme y yo estamos en ello.

De pronto Edward se sumo a la conversación, apreciando tras de mi asustándome.

- Alice, ¿Por qué no nos dejan esa casa para nosotros?- pregunto Edward al leer el pensamiento de su hermana.

- ¡Porqué no!, Edward no seas egoísta, ellos lo han perdido todo y además nuestro olor les disgusta anqué lo nieguen- le recrimino Alice.

- ¿De que habláis vosotros dos?- pregunte curioso.

- Cerca de nuestro terreno, hay una pequeña casa de una sola planta que Alice y Esme piensan reformar, para que tu manada se quede allí y no les molesten tanto nuestro olor.

Vaya, que sorpresa. Los vampiros eran muy considerados con nosotros, y se tomaban muchas molestias. Cuando viera a Esme ahora iba a darle un gran abrazo, incluso la llamare mama si quiere.

- lobo no juegues con los sentimientos de los demás- me advirtió Edward al leer mi mente.

- No intento jugar con sus sentimientos, lo pienso de verdad.

- ¿El que piensas Jacob?- se intereso Alice.

- Nada que a ti te pueda afectar- comento el chupasangre a su hermana ganándose un tierno puchero por su parte.

¿Y yo jugaba con los sentimientos de los demás? La pequeña duende si que lo hacia, y mejor que su novio ciertamente.

Edward asintió discretamente y me giño un ojo.

Finalmente, Alice cedió sin que ninguno contara nada y nos metimos en el cuarto a vestirnos.

El vampiro desvistiéndose frente a mi era todo un espectáculo digno de admirar, nada más por la forma en la que se quitaba la ropa. Creo que lo hacia inconscientemente pero sinceramente la sensualidad con lo que lo hacia me excitaba.

Él se dio la vuelta dejándome verle completamente desnudo, por su rostro pasaban distintas emociones, algunas compartidas por mí. Sin decir unas palabras se me acerco, yo me quede parado mirándole a los ojos.

Ni siquiera me había quitado la ropa aun y no hacía falta por que Edward lo hizo por mi. Primero me quito la camiseta del pijama y después los boxers. Lo hizo tan lentamente y rozando cada parte de mi cuerpo que acabe gimiendo.

- Edward por favor- deje escapar con otro gemido cuando se abalanzo sobre mi para besarme, chocando nuestros cuerpos- De verdad si sigues por ese camino no voy a aguantar mucho.

- ¿Quieres llegar ahora a la segunda base en una casa llena de vampiros?

- Si no te apartas ahora mismo llegaremos a la tercera.

Increíblemente un tercer golpe más suave que los otros nos hizo saltar en el sitio y apartarnos el uno del otro.

- Chicos- llamo Esme tranquilamente- El desayuno ya esta listo y como no os deis prisa Leah y Seth se lo comerán todo.

- Vale mama, ahora bajamos- respondió Edward sin abrirle la puerta.

Eddy y yo nos miramos una vez más a los ojos y silenciosamente volvimos a lo nuestro, vistiéndonos cada uno.

Antes de salir del cuarto, me detuvo poniendo una mano en mi pecho y me susurro.

- ¿Qué decías de ir a un hotel?

Ante su pregunta solo pude reírme, no de él por supuesto, si no de como había pasado de ser un santurrón como decía Emmett a un adolescente hormonado.

Dejamos el cuarto y bajamos al comedor donde mi pequeña manada se zampaba toda clase de alimentos, Leah era mas retacada sin embargo Seth engullía la comida literalmente sin masticarla.

- ¿Puedes dejarme algo?- inquirí al lobo.

- Por supuesto, esta es mi parte la tuya la tienes en esa fuente de ahí.

Desde que Esme vio mi apetito voraz durante las comidas, pasó a preparar fuentes completas para mí y con ellos dos… bueno estaba agradecido de que tuvieran dinero para alimentarnos.

- El dinero no es problema lobo- comento Edward sentándose junto a mi, en la silla continua- y aun si no tuviéramos trabajaría para darte de comer.

- No soy ninguna mujer a la que debas mantener vampiro, yo también tengo manos para trabajar- conteste disgustado por el comentario.

- A si era también Bella- dejo escapar Emmett.

Sin saber porque todos los presentes se paralizaron mirándonos a Edward y a mí, esperando que en cualquier momento saltáramos. Nosotros también esperábamos que el otro saltara pero nada paso.

Por lo menos a mi, no me molestaba que nombraran a Bella, es más no me sentía abandonado por ella en absoluto como me paso antes estar con Edward. Y creo que a él le pasaba lo mismo por que me guiño un ojo y me insto a que siguiera comiendo.

- Lo siento chicos se me escapo- se disculpo Emmett innecesariamente.

- No pasa nada hermano, Jacob y yo estamos bien- respondió Edward- y opino que tienes razón, Bella y el lobo se parecen en eso, ninguno acepta dinero sin haberlo ganado por si mismos.

La familia volvió a las cosas que hacían antes de que Emmett saltara, hoy hacia un hermoso día soleado, perfecto para no ir a clase y pasar más tiempo disfrutando de la compañía de mi Eddy. Imaginaba que podía hacer

Con él cuando Leah llamo mi atención.

- ¿Qué uña se te rompió?-

- Ninguno pero tengo que comentar una cosita para que quede clara.

- Dispara Leah que no tengo todo el día.

-Yo soy la segunda al mando.

- ¡Leah somos tres y eso no vale!- salto Seth.

- Yo soy mayor que tu y más responsable.

- Pero yo soy el hombre de la casa.

- O paras la discusión ahora o la sangre llegara al rio- me susurro Edward solo a mí.

Como si pudiera hacerlo, conocía a Leah y de pequeño jugué un par de veces con ella y sabía que si discutía era mejor no meterse. Era una mujer con un carácter de mil demonios y Seth un chico demasiado pesado.

- Niños por favor- reclamo la atención Esme- Los hermanos no discuten.

Instantáneamente pararon y lo peor vino después, cuando ambos fijaron su vista en mi.

- ¿Quién es el segundo al mando?

- ¿Leah?

La chica salto entusiasmada y me dio un fuerte abrazo. Edward gruño y descubrí en ese momento el por que estaba tan raro estos días. ¡Estaba celoso de Leah

- Nena de nada, es un placer compartir contigo todos mis secretos.

Y pude escuchar claramente como mi no-novio bufo.

Que bien me lo iba a pasar ahora que había descubierto un punto débil en su carácter caballeroso.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y esperan que escriba.<strong>

**Los lemons los pondre más adelante cuando la pareja pueda tener un poco de paz, y sobre el regreso de Bella que muchas de vosotras me preguntais... aparecera más adelante en un momento muy especial y tengo pensado algo para ella que espero que os guste. **

******Dejad reviews si os gusto, o si no.******


	12. Cap 12 ¿Que es Isla Esme?

**CAPITULO 12 (Jacob)**

El horror de la semana, de vuelta a clase donde todo el mundo me observaría al detalle y más con Edward cerca de mí. No me importa la atención, al contrario me encantaba pero las órdenes de Carlisle estaban claras, no llamar la atención.

Lo gracia del asunto era que Leah se quedaba en casa con Esme preparando su nueva casa y se libraba solo por graduarse hace un par de años, en cambio me tocaba aguantar a Seth, lo que no me gustaba demasiado porque empezaba a coger cariño a mi Eddy y mi vampiro era solo mio. Tenía que hacer entender al chico eso, aunque fuera a golpes. El cachorro no podía tener la atención de mi chupasangre, no señor.

- ¿Qué te apetece comer?- me pregunto Edward sacándome mis pensamientos y bajando la voz dijo- Y no me digas carne de cachorro.

- A veces, tu poder es un autentico coñazo- respondí en el mismo tono de voz que él.

-Lo se, pero no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, soy así.

Y tanto que era así, pero le quería con sus virtudes y defectos, era mi Eddy.

El muy tonto por supuesto me guiño un ojo divertido como si nada y acto seguido, sin que me diera tiempo a reaccionar, me robo un casto beso en los labios que no hizo si no sorprender a medio colegio.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo estúpido suicida social?

-Besarte- contesto indiferente- ¿Qué si no?

- Tío al menos a mi me queda un maldito año de colegio más que a ti asaltacunas y de verdad me gustaría que no arruinaras mi vida social antes de eso- conteste molesto.

- O sea que yo he de aguantar en casa como martirizas mi vida familiar acosándome sexualmente sin queja alguna por supuesto- me acuso divertido guiándome a la mesa donde los demás nos esperaban.

- ¡Por tu culpa me tuve que ir de casa!

- Perdona niño pero para que haya una relación hace falta que dos lo quieran.

¿Me estaba queriendo decir que quería ser oficialmente mi novio aquí y ahora? ¿O lo que quería decir es que él no quería ser mi novio que solo era uno más?

Nah, lo dudo, el me beso y eso en mi idioma significa quiero más de ti. Edward Cullen me quería yo era el centro de su mundo y viceversa.

- ¿No vas a contestar?- pregunto Emmett sacando me mis pensamientos.

- ¿Contestar a que?- pregunte sin saber por donde iba el tema.

- Él quiere ser oficialmente tu novio, creo yo para poder cumplir con sus obligaciones como futuro maridito, aunque chaval lo tienes claro si piensas que va a ser fácil, por que veras yo no se si a mantenido relaciones o no por lo que supongo es más bien no y él no sabe nada de nada sobre cosas de adultos, así que tendrás que guiarle y enseñarle.

El discurso nos dejo a todos los presentes pasmados, ninguno lo esperaba oír en voz alta, ni Edward le pudo leer la mente y así pararle para que no dijera nada.

El silencio que precedió al discurso duro casi un minuto entero en el que yo rogué a Dios o quien me escuchara que por favor me devolviera al pasado para tapar la boca a Emmett. El vampiro musculoso era sin duda más imprevisible de lo que era Paul, nunca sabía por donde podía ir su mente.

Edward fue el primero en reaccionar y no hizo otra cosa que reír a carcajada limpia, los siguientes en reír fueron Rosalie, Alice y Seth siguiéndole el rollo al vampiro pero después Jasper pasó a reírse también y sin que yo pudiera evitarlo nos contagio su alegría haciendo que todo el mundo riera, salvando la bochornosa situación.

- Emmett vaya cosas que dices grandullón, anda que si fuera verdad todo lo que sueltas por la boca- comento Jasper haciendo ver a todos que era una broma pésima- ¿Qué será lo próximo decir que viste a un gran lobo en el jardín de casa?

Adoraba el poder de Jasper en ese preciso momento en el que me salvo de sufrir un pésimo año sin vida social, ya sé que ser gay no es nada grave y todo eso pero, ¿De verdad quería que supieran con quien me acuesto o no? Carlisle dijo anonimato ante todo.

Cuando todos volvieron a sus cosas me incline sin que fuera algo evidente hacia Edward para preguntarle sobre el baile de graduación. Faltaba muy poco por supuesto y en unas pocas semanas él se graduaría dejado atrás el instituto.

Era sumamente extraño como pasaba el tiempo a su lado, me hacia sentir tan bien y a cada minuto necesitaba más y más de él. Le quería por supuesto, era mio.

- Todo tuyo- murmuro Edward rápidamente enterándonos solo él, yo y el resto de la familia.

Alice paso a llevar la voz cantante en lo que respecta a la conversación de hoy, que iba como no de la casa que remodelaban para Seth y Leah.

- La paleta de colores que Leah, Esme y yo hemos escogido casa perfectamente con los muebles que compramos y algunos más que tenemos guardados pero falta un detalle esencial en el cuarto de Leah.

- ¿El que falta?- pregunto Edward caballerosamente.

- Bueno habría que ponerle a la chimenea de su cuarto algún detallen en azul.

- ¿Por qué no traemos algunas maderas de Isla Esme, al prender su color es azul?- comento Rosalie, la rubia estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de alejar el olor a perro de la casa principal.

- Buena idea- salto Alice sonriéndole.

De pronto los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron y me miraron a mí muy atentamente, demasiado diría yo y más cuando tenía esa mirada especulativa.

Alice y Rosalie voltearon su mirada a él cuando se dieron cuenta de que se quedo totalmente hipnotizado en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Ocurre algo Edward?- pregunto Seth dándose cuenta también.

- No va a hacer falta el hotel después de todo- comento misteriosamente.

- No te sigo chupasangre.

- Hermanos, ¿Creen que Esme y Carlisle me dejaran ir a la Isla a pasar unas mini improvisadas vacaciones?

Por supuesto no sabía nada de a lo que se refería, él después de todo era un vampiro raro en su especia y ninguno de los presentes me quiso dar ninguna explicación sobre que era Isle Esme. Obviamente una isla que se llamaba Esme como la vampira pero hasta ahí llegaba mi información.

Después de Clase me obligo a ir a una velocidad por encima del doble del límite de velocidad para llegar cuanto antes a casa, donde se encerró con Esme y Carlisle en el despacho de este ultimo a hablar.

- ¿Qué tal en clase?- pregunto Leah sentándose junto a mí en el sofá con una gran caja de galletas.

- Muy bien la verdad hasta que Edward beso a Jacob- comento Seth.

Tras esto ninguno de los nos pudimos escapar para no tener que explicar todo lo que paso en el comedor, desde el beso hasta la pensativa mirada de mi chupasangre.

- Déjale, se le habrá ocurrido la mejor forma de matar sin que nos demos cuenta.

- Leah te recuerdo que estas en una casa llena de vampiros que no te han hecho nada malo.

- Y tú te acuestas con uno de ello, y aun así tienes un humor de perros.

- ¡No lo estaría si verdaderamente me dejarías un minuto a solas con mi novio!

- ¡Tu novio es un chupasangres de aspecto juvenil y desgarbado con el poder de leer la mente, al menos intenta salir con alguien humano antes preferiblemente una mujer!

- ¡Las mujeres solo dais problemas además yo estoy muy bien con mi novio!

No recuerdo con exactitud lo que dijimos a continuación, pero sé que gritábamos tanto que nos deberían estar escuchando al otro lado del mundo.

Incluso estuvimos al menos muy cerca en dos ocasiones de convertirnos pero nos contuvimos por el bien de los muebles de Esme. Y hablando de Esme en ese momento salió del despacho seguido de Carlisle y Edward que vino a mí para calmarme.

-Ya esta lobo, deja el tema ya y recoge todo que nos largamos.

- ¿A dónde?

- Isle Esme nos espera.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y esperan que escriba.<strong>

**En el proximo Cap lemons, espero escribirlo bien. **

**Dejad reviews si os gusto, o si no.**


	13. Cap 13 ¿Quieres ser mi novio Jacob?

**CAPITULO 13**

Jacob corría como un niño pequeño en navidad probando su regalos, aunque más bien el admiraba la casa.

Hacia menos de una hora que llegamos a Isla Esme, un regalo de Carlisle a nuestra madre. Todo un detalle romántico que disfrutábamos todos algunas veces y en el que por fin podría tener un momento de paz con Jacob.

- ¿Te gusta?- pregunte al ver que paraba en el salón donde yo me encontraba.

- Dios Eddy me encanta, y la tranquilidad que se respira es toda una delicia.

- Sabia que te gustaría la idea- respondí dichoso- ven anda siéntate a mi lado.

Jacob hizo lo que le pedí por una vez en su vida sin rechistar y se sentó junto a mi.

Entrelace nuestros dedos controlando mi fuerza para no romperle alguno sin querer y fastidiar el plan que tenía para hoy e la noche.

- El lugar es hermoso, me tienes que enseñar toda la Isla.

-Ya mañana, hoy es muy tarde y es casi la hora de cenar.

- ¿Para que cenar teniendo tantas cosas que hacer y tan poco tiempo?

- Podemos estar todo el tiempo que queramos en este lugar, como si quieres quedarte hasta después del fin del mundo.

En momentos como ese, Jacob parecía más bien el adolescente que era en vez del adulto que aparentaba ser ante la mirada de los demás. Me encantaba su impaciencia y era tan dulce cuando la demostraba.

Mi lobo no dejaba de mirar a todas partes y a mí por supuesto, pero lo entendía, era tanta la información que quería coger del entorno que le abrumaba.

- Tengo hambre- hablo al fin después de un rato en silencio deleitándome con su belleza exótica.

- Preparare algo de comer, tu ve eligiendo una película que poner.

Jacob acepto y se puso a buscar algún titulo que le gustara entre los cientos de DVD que teníamos en las estanterías cerca de la tv.

Menos mal que mande que prepararan algo para mi lobo después de terminar la limpieza del lugar por que no me veía con ganas de preparar un mundano plato que acabaría en cualquier lugar menos en la boca de Jacob si él decía si a mi propuesta.

Simplemente cogí la comida envasada y la puse en algo que se llamaba microondas.

El lobo tarareaba algo que reconocí enseguida como la nana que hace poco compuse para él, desde luego tenia un buen oído musical y aprendía rápido. Su voz ahoga el chisporroteo de la comida haciéndose y me embelesaba. Cuando la comida estuvo lista se la lleve con agua, y unas pocas de cosas más a la mesa pequeña frente al sofá y lo prepare todo. Dejando también una cajita pequeña justo a un lado.

Al darse la vuelta su vista fue a parar como no a la caja.

- ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto desconfiado.

- Un regalo.

Movido por su curiosidad cogió la caja y la abrió rebelando una alianza de plateada que había mandado hacer de un material resistente a los golpes.

- ¿Qué significa este regalo?

- No te lo he pedido oficialmente pero ¿Quieres ser mi novio Jacob?

- Yo pensaba que ya éramos novios.

- ¿En serio lobo? ¿Has podido llegar a esa conclusión solo por dejarte dormir en mi cama?

- Por supuesto, por esa razón y por tener ciertos privilegios.

- De verdad no se como te has podio imprimar de mi y yo enamorarme de ti, eres un idiota.

La cosa no llego a más porque él lo detuvo, poniéndose la alianza en el dedo incorrecto. Divertido por este echo en acerque a él, cogí su mano y puse la alianza bien. Ese simple acto nos llevo a besarnos apasionadamente.

Sus labios ardían bajo los míos de tal forma que creí que me derretiría en cualquier momento. Las manos buscaban recorrer cada parte de mi anatomía y solo se lo impedía la tela de mi ropa que pronto desapareció siendo destrozada. Al querer quitarle la camiseta paramos inquietos esperando escuchar alguna interrupción y comprendiendo que nada de eso sucedería por que estábamos completamente solos. Así que nos trasladamos a una de las habitaciones para seguir a lo nuestro.

Al entrar Jacob me empujo sobre la cama y se arrodillo ante mí, sus ojos ardían con lujuria al igual que su piel. El paso a desabrocharme los pantalones para quitármelos cuando yo le pare con la mano.

- ¿Estas seguro de esto?

No hizo falta ninguna palabra, solo un leve asentimiento para dejarle continuar con lo que ambos queríamos.

Jacob me quito hábilmente los pantalones dejándome completamente desnudo a excepción del bóxer que aun llevaba puesto, pero que nada ocultaban ya, de mi prominente erección.

- Por lo que veo estas muy bien dotado- murmuro Jacob mordisqueándome el lóbulo al tiempo que masajeaba aquella zona tan delicada.

- Lobo por favor no me tortures- rogué gimiendo.

El de pronto paro sin más y se quito la camiseta para después subirse encima de mí en la cama de sabanas blancas.

Sonreí seductoramente hipnotizándome con los ojos. El Jacob que tenía encima mía no era el mismo de siempre, si no más bien todo un hombre adulto que conocía las consecuencias de lo que íbamos a hacer a continuación y que parecía muy experimentado.

- Deberíamos quitarte esta cosa que nos entorpece tanto- dijo arrancándome la ultima prenda que me quedaba.

Aquella mirada caliente me enloquecía y lo que hizo a continuación me dejo sin aliento. Cogió mi miembro con una mano y empezó a masturbarme con movimientos lentos y precisos. Lo único que podía hacer yo era gemir disfrutando de la sensación de sus manos calientes sobre mi fría piel de mármol.

- Por favor Jacob- gemí antes de capturar de nuevo sus labios.

Pero el siguió, aumentando la velocidad y los movimientos hasta que llegue al orgasmo, cayendo rendido sobre la almohada.

- Dios Jacob- dije sin respiración.

- Lo se, y la noche aun es joven.

Por supuesto que la noche era aun joven pero ya era hora de coger las riendas de la situación, así que gire en un movimiento fluido dejando a Jacob debajo y le bese.

- Mmnn… ¿Solo piensas besarme?

Pobre lobito mio, no sabia la que se le venia encima.

Le guiñe un ojo y mordí mi labio, le deseaba demasiado y me dolía. Necesitaba hacerlo con él en ese instante y así comencé, arrancando sus pantalones bruscamente liberando su erección. Por supuesto el no llevaba nada más.

Su pene listo para mí y como hizo conmigo coloque ambas manos sobre aquella zona y lo masturbe. Jacob se estremeció debajo de mí absorbiendo cada sacudida de placer. Para su disgusto para alargando la mano hacia el cajón de la mesita de noche donde guardaba un bote de lubricante.

- Para ser virgen conoces muy bien lo que debes saber- susurro observándome como abría el bote.

- No soy tan inocente en este tema como Emmett y Leah piensan- respondí echando un poco del lubricante en los dedos- Estamos en la era del desnudo Jacob y todos los adolescentes saben sobre esto.

Sin más palabras unte la masa en su ano prieto haciéndole temblar por el frio de mis dedos.

- Lo siento- me disculpe.

- No pasa nada, sigue.

Por supuesto que iba a seguir y mientras con una mano le preparaba para mí con la otra trabajaba sobre su pene llevándole al orgasmo, pronto comenzó a embestir sobre mi mano y su respiración se volvió más fuerte e irregular. Sentí como sus testículos se encogían preparándose para el orgasmo.

Sus uñas se clavaron en mi espalda y no dejando de gritar mi nombre hasta que finalmente se vino en mi mano.

- Joder Edward, ¿Estas seguro que eres virgen?

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y esperan que escriba.<strong>

**Esta vez subi dos cap seguidos para vuestro disfrute, espero haber escrito bien el lemon. **

**Dejad reviews si os gusto, o si no.**


	14. Cap 14 Destrozos

**CAPITULO 14**

La noche sin saber muy bien como paso al día y allí estábamos los dos, tumbados, en una destrozada cama, desnudos. Mi lobo me utilizaba como almohada después que en uno de esos momentos tan puramente maravillosos y animales la rompiéramos alguno de los dos.

Mi lobo… mi novio y mi todo ya de paso, roncaba plácidamente al tiempo que yo tarareaba una nana de las tantas que compuse y de pronto se me vino a la cabeza Bella. No pensaba en ella desde hacia mucho tiempo, su marcha no me molestaba ya, era solo algo que sucedió y que me permitió tener a mi Jake.

Mi dulce Jacob.

- Un beso por tus pensamientos- murmuro Jake contra mi pecho.

- Preferiría no hacerlo, te sentirás mal- respondí besándole en la coronilla. Dios su pelo olía de maravilla y entre sus mechones se mezclaba mi propio aroma. Solo de pensar como había pasado, mi pene se estremecía.

- No me gusta que mi novio me oculte cosas Eddy.

- No es nada pesado.

Si le decía que pensé en Bella se pondría triste y eso era lo ultimo que quería causar, vinimos aquí para disfrutar de la compañía mutua, no para recordad cosas nada importantes como nuestro antiguo amor que nos unió.

- ¿Tienes hambre?- pregunte cambiando de tema.

- Depende de a cual te refieras.

- Comida tonto, me refiero a nutrientes y alimentos.

- Oh si, por supuesto de esa hambre tengo y de la otra me entrara enseguida.

Medio disgustado medio divertido, me levante de la cama en busca de los ingredientes para hacerle un buen desayuno.

Era tan agradable poder pasear tranquilo por la casa sin que ningún miembro de mi familia, especialmente Emmett, se metiera en mis cosas. Por supuesto los quería a todos, pero ellos siempre miraban por mi bien y no dejaban de observar mis movimientos esperando que cayera depresivo por Bella o Jacob. Yo estaba bien, tenia alguien a quien amar y lo único que me podía preocupar era la inmortalidad del lobo.

Y hablando de lobo ahora mismo solo escuchaba silencio, realmente extraño pues Jacob seguramente debería haberse puesto a roncar de nuevo.

- ¿Qué tal va mi desayuno?-susurro Jacob detrás de mi rodeándome la cintura con las manos y haciéndome saltar al mismo tiempo asustado.

- ¡Maldita sea!- gruñí- No hagas eso Jake.

- ¿Hacer el que?- murmuro mordisqueándome el lóbulo- Yo no estoy haciendo nada.

- En serio lobo, come primero y después seguimos haciendo todo lo que tu quieras- dije intentando untar un poco de mermelada en las tostadas.

- Bah, deja eso y continuemos con lo de anoche.

Sin esperar una respuesta de mi parte me dio la vuelta y me beso ferozmente. Mi lobo, no se detuvo si no que, siguió adelante al ver que no me oponía, pego nuestros cuerpos y comenzó a moverse haciendo que nuestros penes se tocaran. El fuego de su cuerpo calentaba el mio y demasiado pronto pedí más.

- ¿Nunca te cansas?-musite en su oído cuando paso a masturbarme.

- ¿De ti? Jamás.

Sentí como sus manos buscaban mi entrada, dios ese chico lo hacia de maravilla para ser su segunda vez y con un hombre.

- Deberíamos de…

No me dejo ni terminar la frase por que sus labios volvían a la carga sobre los míos, no quería distracciones de ningún tipo. De nuevo la lujuria me invadió y solo pensaba en él y como satisfacerle.

- ¿Listo?

Asentí mordiéndome el labio y de un solo estoque metió su pene en mi ano, aguante la respiración durante un segundo acostumbrándome a su gran cuerpo y cuando estuve listo comencé a moverme apoyando mis brazos en la encimera. Pero él no me quería de ese modo, así que con cuidado y sin separarnos nos dejo en el suelo frio, conmigo encima de él.

- ¿Te gusta de este modo?- musite contra sus labios antes de besarle suavemente.

Su respuesta fue un embiste y así comenzamos a movernos, primero suavemente hasta que cambie a un ritmo más frenético. Una de sus manos fue a parar a mi pene que masturbaba al mismo ritmo que yo le montaba. Casi al mismo tiempo acabamos exhaustos, con mi cabeza encima de su hombro.

- No a estado nada mal- murmuro contra mi pelo acariciándome la espalda.

- Si, pero ahora es a ti a quien le toca recibir- dije con lujuria planeando en mi cabeza cada uno de los movimientos que realizaría.

Jake sonrió con picardía, a él también le gustaba lo que tocaba ahora y desde luego eso solo hacia que mi pene se endureciera.

- ¿Y que quieres hacerme chupasangre?- susurro hipnóticamente.

En vez de responder con palabras lo hice con una demostración agarrando su pene, que saco de mí en cuanto caí rendido y comencé a masajear sus testículos poniéndole a punto de nuevo para mí.

Pervertidamente baje poco a poco besando cada parte de su torso y me detuve justo en su miembro.

- ¿Alguna vez te han hecho esto?- pregunte justo antes de lamer su pene y metérmelo en la boca.

- Frio…- musito Jacob poniendo ambas manos en mi cabeza.

- Ahora se calentara la cosa- murmure haciendo que las vibraciones de mi voz le estimularan aun más.

Su miembro estuvo listo y pase a darle la vuelta para cogerle por detrás mientras le masturbaba, Jacob se puso a cuatro patas como el lobo que era al transformarse y sin ninguna otra preparación me introduje en él haciendo que gruñera.

- Edward te quiero mucho- musito en voz baja.

Por supuesto que me quería y por la verdad de sus palabras sabia que ese sentimiento no era producto de la imprimación. Yo también le quería demasiado y así se lo confesé al oído al mismo tiempo que el vaivén de mis caderas le daba el mayor placer que podría obtener.

El único recuerdo de nuestro salvaje encuentro de amor fue una coja mesa de comedor que utilizamos como apoyo, eso y dos sillas. Me hacia gracia pensar ahora que Emmett era puro sexo salvaje como él se atrevía a decir el día después de hacerlo con Rosalie, pero comprendía lo que querían decir cuando el muy tonto soltaba que destrozaron algunas casas. El fuego y la pasión que demostrábamos era tal que inevitablemente algo salía dañado, me extrañaba con creces que no fuera mi lobo pero él se curaba rápido y agradecía a Dios por habérmelo puesto en mi camino. Si él no hubiese llegado a tiempo… ni si quiera deseo pensarlo, solo existíamos él y yo aquí y ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y esperan que escriba.<strong>

**Perdón por la tardanza pero no se me ocurria nada. **

**Dejad reviews si os gusto, o si no.**


	15. Cap 15 Bella ha vuelto

**CAPITULO 15**

Para nuestra completa desgracia la semana más puramente maravillosa de amor se nos acabó.

De nuevo volvíamos a nuestro hogar en Forks donde Jacob y yo seriamos interrumpidos por toda la familia y ahora más que nunca, menos mal que cuando llegáramos podríamos disfrutar de nuestro ultimo momento a solas que si no, la verdad no volvía allí.

La casa por supuesto quedo con algunas bajas de mobiliario, la vergüenza que pase al decírselo a Esme bien me valió unas sonoras carcajada de Jacob, hasta que le fulmine con la mirada, entonces se tuvo que callar, obviamente él tuvo la mitad de la culpa en esto.

Mi lobo descanso en el trayecto hasta nuestro último enlace de avión, pero no aguanto mucho más la lujuria y se metió conmigo en aquellos estrechos baños, donde lo hicimos una vez más. No me quejaba por que yo también tenia ganas de él.

- ¿No esta ninguno?- pregunto Jacob sacándome de mis pensamientos- ¿Tampoco Leah ni Seth?

Llevaba preguntándome lo mismo desde que cogí el coche en Seattle dirección Forks. La noche callo sobre nosotros unas horas atrás.

- Ninguno, estamos completamente solos- anuncie.

Por fin llegamos a casa donde metí mi coche en el garaje y ambos nos fuimos hacia mi cuarto, a mitad de camino, justo en el salón Jacob no pudo más y me empujo contra la pared para besarme tal y como a él le gustaba.

- ¿Aun no estas satisfecho?

- No podre hacer esto en mucho tiempo.

Riéndome contra sus labios tome yo las riendas dándole la vuelta con un movimiento fluido y dejándole a él contra la pared. Ahora me tocaba a mí tomarle, si quería tener sexo conmigo, por que después de la postura del baño del avión en la que nos descubrió la azafata, no quería volver a repetir tal cosa.

Esta vez decidí ir más despacio, engatusándole, haciendo que se volviera loco. Y lo hizo, por que a más lento iba yo, más desesperadamente intentaba tirar de mi ropa sin conseguirlo. Llegamos un momento en él que solo nos besábamos, rodeándonos mutuamente la cintura.

Jacob abrió los ojos, esos ojos color café que me dejaban sin alienta y observo la estancia.

De pronto sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y sospeche que era por que mi mano estaba en su pene pero a los pocos segundos se separo de mis labios para decirme un único nombre.

- Bella.

- ¿Qué?

No entendía a que venia decir su nombre ahora, así que le desabroche sus pantalones ignorándole.

- Edward- gruño desesperando intentando zafarse de mi agarre.

- ¿Jake se puede saber que diablos te pasa ahora?- gruñí enfundándome.

- Edward- llamo una voz femenina que demasiado bien conocía.

Su voz consiguió paralizarme en el sitio, y deje de hacer todo. Deje incluso de respirar cuando el olor de su sangre me llego, una vez no me importo ese canto de sirenas pero ahora me horrorizaba.

De nuevo el que fue mi ángel una vez y el centro de mi vida me llamó y no pude hacer otra cosa que volverme, mi cuerpo la conocía demasiado bien, durante mucho tiempo él le perteneció.

- Bella- musite avergonzado.

No quise mirarla a los ojos pero lo hice, sus ojos color chocolate me observaban confusos y una vez más sentí la necesidad de leer su mente aunque ese privilegio estuviera privado para mí. Podía ver a través de ella sin embargo y sabía que se sentía sorprendida, curiosa y ofendida.

- ¿Qué estabais haciendo?- pregunto ella dirigiéndose solo a mi.

Jacob se apartó de mí rápidamente, sin saber que hacer o decir.

- Nada- respondí.

- Edward- solo nombrarme y mi mente ya me ordenaba a responderle, ella producía tal efecto en mi que no sabia que decir pero me arme de valor.

- Besaba a Jacob.

- ¿Por qué?

Ella no estaba enfadada, simplemente era pura curiosidad, como si solo hubiésemos sido amigos y me preguntara por mi vida después de un tiempo sin vernos.

- Por que le amo.

Esas cuatro palabras parecieron dolerle más que lo situación en la que nos encontró, pero Bella no tenia ningún derecho a nada, nos dejo a Jacob y a mi.

- No lo entiendo.

- Bella, no tienes ningún derecho a preguntarme lo que hago, nos dejaste a ambos y ahora tenemos una vida en común en la que no puedes meterte.

- Edward, una vez me dijiste que me amabas que jamás volverías a sepárate de mi.

- ¡Tu le abandonaste Bella!- salto Jacob furioso- Te fuiste de este lugar sin dejar nada excepto una casa vacía y dos personas que te querían y mira por donde ahora ninguno te necesita ahora, por que nos queremos.

Alguna vez hacia mucho me imagine que Bella volvía y entonces le contaría lo mal que lo pase sin ella, pero no me esperaba que a su vuelta tuviera que explicarle que el lobo y yo nos imprimamos.

- Bella, es muy sencillo, Jacob se imprimo de mí- dije, necesitaba soltarlo de una vez antes de que se liara la cosa y alguno acabara herido.

Mis palabras sencillamente la paralizaron, igual que a Jacob. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, supongan que al comprender lo que yo dije y aunque fue a decir algo las palabras se quedaron en su boca sin salir.

- Edward eres un bruto- dijo Jacob indignado.

Ni me moleste en responderle, solo tenía ojos para Bella que aun me miraba a mi dolida, quise abrazarla y reconfortarla pero sé que eso solo la haría enfadarse y se pondría a llorar.

El que alguna vez fue mi ángel se limito minutos después a sentarse en el sofá del salón a esperar a dios sabe que.

- ¿Piensas quedarte aquí?- pregunto Jacob.

- Mi casa esta alquilada a algún ciudadano y Charlie esta con Rene, así que hasta que…

- Quédate el tiempo que quieras- hable sorprendiendo a los otros dos.

Y así fue como Bella se dedico a esperar sentada en el sofá a quien sea, y Jacob y yo nos dedicamos a cocinar algo para el y ella. O cualquier otra cosa con tal de mantener alejados a Jacob y Bella el uno del otro. Sinceramente Jacob tenía mucha rabia contenida por su vuelta y ella era en este momento volátil.

- ¿Por qué la dejas quedarse en nuestra casa?- pregunto Jacob mirando de reojo a la puerta que daba al salón.

- Ya la oíste, su casa esta alquilada y sus padres están fuera.

- ¿Bueno y porque volvió? Nosotros somos lo únicos que hemos dado respuestas aquí y somos los anfitriones.

- Ya responderá Jacob, solo dale tiempo a que reaccione por el tema de tu imprimación sobre mí.

Al fin volvíamos a cocinar algo, mientras el resto de mi familia llegaba y así poder resolver entre todos el problema que resultaba la vuelta de Bella.

Al menos no tardaron mucho, eso se los concedía.

Guiñe un ojo a Jake y fui a recibirle para contarle rápidamente la situación que teníamos en casa.

- Hola familia- salude a todos.

- Oh Edward ¿Qué tal las mini-vaciones con Jacob?- pregunto Esme dándome un abrazo.

- Bien, pero tenemos un problema en el salón.

- ¿No me digas que el lobo y tu habéis tenido un hijo?- ese por supuesto fue Emmett.

- ¿Cómo podría ser posible mendrugo? Solo se fueron una semana y un embarazo dura nueve meses, además ambos son hombres- salto Jasper.

- ¿Qué pasa hijo?

- Bella ha vuelto.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y esperan que escriba.<strong>

**Esta vez subi dos cap seguidos para vuestro disfrute, espero haber escrito bien el lemon.**

**Dejad reviews si os gusto, o si no.**


	16. Cap 16 Vulturis

**CAPITULO 16**

La sorpresa que causo aquellas palabras fue épica, sobre todo en las caras de Alice y Rosalie.

- ¿Estas seguro de que es Bella Edward y no un fantasma?- pregunto Emmett sorprendido.

- Te aseguro que mi nariz puede oler su sangre humana muy bien estúpido- conteste enfadado.

- Alucinación o fantasma yo pienso entrar a comprobarlo- dijo Alice pasando al salón.

Pude escuchar una sutil maldición cuando la vio sentada en el sofá, cosa de la que nos percatamos todos, finalmente mi familia decidió entrar a comprobarlo por si mismos, seguidos por mi.

Al verla todos se quedaron como estatuas de mármol en el salón, Jacob entro en el salón desde la cocina y vino hacia mi para cogerme la mano.

- Bienvenida a Forks Bella- hablo al fin mi padre sacando la los demás de sus pensamientos a los que ignore por completo. Incluso los lobos le dedicaron uno o dos, pero sinceramente mi mente no funcionaba bien con ella en la misma habitación.

- ¿Qué haces de vuelta en Forks?- inquirió Rosalie asqueada por su presencia.

- No podía soportar más la separación, quería volver con Edward le necesitaba y necesito- respondió con sinceridad.

- ¿Disculpa que tu que?

Rosalie seguía a la carga viendo que ningún otro pensaba decir nada o preguntar.

- Rosalie no hemos sido ni seremos las mejores amigas pero creo yo que después de todo lo pasado deberías confiar en mi cuando te digo que no puedo estar lejos de Edward.

- ¡¿Y por qué te fuiste entonces?¿Que derecho tenias a dejarme?- grite yo desesperado por una explicación que deseaba desde hacia mucho.

Bella retrocedió unos pasos asustada por mi faceta más salvaje, aquella que nunca le mostré y que ahora salía a relucir dolido por haberse marchado y volver justo ahora que era feliz con Jacob.

Ella se mordió el labio, nerviosa por algo más que nuestra actitud.

- Suéltalo antes de que la idea te taladre el maldito cerebro- contesto Jacob sosteniendo mi mano.

- La historia es un poco larga complicada y difícil de comprender

- Oh por supuesto, nosotros somos vampiros pero a Bella la humana le resulta complicado de contar su marcha.

Gruñí a Rosalie para que dejara hablar a Bella y pedí con la mirada a Jasper que calmara el ambiente antes de que alguno saltara.

- El accidente de Reneé no fue precisamente eso, si no más bien una llamada de atención para que me largara lejos de Forks y de vosotros.

Increíble, el comienzo de la historia no se lo creía ni Emmett que intento decir algo pero fue detenido por Leah con un golpe en su hombro.

- Los Vulturis fueron los causantes de la muerte del marido de mi madre y me advirtieron que si no me marchaba lejos de Edward y si contaba el secreto a alguien matarían tanto a Reneé como a Charlie y obligarían a Edward y a Alice a ingresar en sus filas- siguió Ella- No podía permitirlo, no quería hacer daño a nadie ni que ninguno sufriera así que me lleve a Charlie con mi madre y me fui con ellos, nunca quise dejarte, pensaba tener una vida a tu lado pero los Vulturis no deseaban tal cosa.

El silencio que siguió después del discurso de Bella fue largo, demasiado largo por que tanto Jacob como yo queríamos decir algo pero ninguno sabia el que. Después de todo lo sufrido al fin sabia la verdadera razón de su marcha y ahora que la tenia delante no quería creérmelo.

Además su vuelta significaba también otra cosa, algo más debía de haber pasado.

- ¿Has vuelto por mi, para que estemos juntos de nuevo?

- Volví por ti, por que sabía que encontraríamos una solución a la amenaza de los Vulturis, por que te amaba y te amo y no puedo vivir sin ti, pero ahora veo que eso no puede ser.

Ella se refería como no a la imprimación de Jacob sobre mí.

- Bella lo primero la historia es un poco increíble e incluso yo no encuentro lógica alguna a eso de que los Vulturis te amenacen- dijo Emmett ganándose una mirada asesina de Rosalie y Esme- Y en segundo lugar, antes de que mi querida esposa me deje sin sexo esta noche quiero decir que… resolveremos el problema con los Vulturis.

- Ni pienses que yo pienso ayudar a la persona que hizo daño a mi hermano para que se libre de los Vulturis- salto Rosalie enfadada.

- Vamos Rose Bella es nuestra amiga y por culpa de Edward la metimos en este mundo- hablo Alice indignada.

- Si claro Emmett como si pudiéramos luchar contra los Vulturis- soltó Jasper.

Ni los lobos ni yo nos metimos en la peleaba que se formo a gritos, la manada por que no era de su incumbencia y yo… ciertamente mi mente no daba para más nada hoy que no fuera que iba a pasar con Bella. Llego un momento en el que Carlisle se enfureció tanto que les grito llamando su atención.

Mi padre nunca gritaba y en las ocasiones que lo hacia era por que estaba claramente furioso.

- Lamentándolo mucho para algunas partes de esta familia, la seguridad de Bella y los suyos corre a nuestro cargo al haberla metido en nuestro mundo y nosotros tendremos que hablar con los Vulturis- sentencio mi padre.

- Muchas gracias Carlisle- dijo Bella- No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco.

- No te preocupes Bella, pero una cosa antes que nada, si existe cualquier otra cosa que debamos saber antes de actuar debes decírnoslo por que cuando lleguen los Vulturis no podremos hacer nada.

- ¿Llamaras a los Vulturis a venir con Jacob y la manada tan cerca?- inquirí sorprendido- Podrían hacerle daño.

- Ya veremos lo que hacemos hijo, de momento habrá que prepararle una habitación a nuestra invitada.

Furioso por todo golpee la mesa de café cerca del sofá astillándola y me fui directo a mi cuarto seguido de Jacob y no se por qué Leah y Seth. Ninguno podía soportar la presencia de mi ángel y por esa razón les deje entrar en mi habitación.

- Creí que no viviría lo suficiente para ver como un vampiro se enfada por tener cerca a una humana- soltó Leah sentándose en la silla de mi escritorio.

- Y yo creí que volvería a ver a Bella-soltó Seth sentándose al borde de la cama donde Jacob y yo estábamos.

- Pero que dices, si ni siquiera la has mirado a los ojos- contesto Leah acercando la silla a nosotros.

- Me imponía demasiado la verdad, sentía que tenía que mirarla y al mismo tiempo me asustaba hacerlo.

- Que niño más tonto la verdad no se como tu hermana te a soportado durante tanto tiempo.

Los tres lobos conversaban tan tranquilamente lo que hacia que mi cerebro fuera relajándose, necesitaba tomar el control de la situación y después de la llegada de Bella eso era algo imposible. Ella ejercía tal autoridad en mi que incluso ahora desde mi cuarto podía sentir como se movía o incluso escuchar su corazón.

- ¿Creéis en su historia?- pregunto Seth.

- Es creíble pero no se por qué la realeza vampira haría algo así solo por Edward- respondió Jacob.

- Es una estrategia para soparnos de todo lo que amamos- conteste- Desde que nos conoció a Alice y a mi todo su afán es obtenernos, supongo que amenazó a Bella para que me dejara y yo fuera en busca de ellos.

- Solo por eso me gustaría encontrarlos y despedazarlos.

- Supongo pero piénsalo Jacob ¿Si Bella se hubiese quedado tu y yo estaríamos juntos?

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y esperan que escriba.<strong>

**Espero que os este gustando la historia tanto como a mi escribirla.**

**Dejad reviews si os gusto, o si no.**


	17. Cap 17 Sangre, autocontrol e imprimación

**CAPITULO 17**

Alguien llamo a la puerta delicadamente y me aposte todos mis Cd´s a que era Bella, cualquier otro me hubiera alertado con sus pensamientos, de ella solo podía recibir silencio.

- Adelante- dije educadamente y calmado, a pesar de que mis sentimientos no dejaba de aguijonearme.

Bella abrió la puerta lo suficiente como para dejarnos ver a todos su rostros y parte de su torso.

- ¿Molesto?- pregunto ella miedosa al ver nuestra pequeña reunión.

- Para nada- respondió Seth por todos nosotros- Pasa, nosotros ya nos íbamos a la cama.

El lobo no miro en ningún momento a Bella, aun temeroso de mirarla a los ojos. Agarro a su hermana por el brazo y se llevo a Jacob a pesar de que este no quería dejarnos solos.

- Te veo luego en mi cama chupasangre y como no vuelvas te mato- sentencio Jacob antes de dejarme solo con ella.

Bella les dejo pasar ingresando en la habitación y después permaneció callada sin saber que decir, lo mismo me pasaba a mí pero yo podía ocultarlo mejor.

- ¿Qué te ocurre Bella?

- Me marche dolida por dejarte y ahora veo que no has perdido el tiempo- contesto, no acusándome, por supuesto ella nunca lo haría, si no más bien confirmando los hechos.

- Bella ninguno quiso que esto pasara pero ha ocurrido y no podemos hacer nada.

- Edward ¿sabes que es lo peor de todo esto?

No tenía valor ni siquiera para responderle, ella fue un ángel que me ayudo a escapar de las tinieblas entre las que estaba sumergido y ahora se lo pagaba enamorándome de Jacob.

- Lo peor de todo es que aun te amo y que durante todo este tiempo pensé que me esperarías y me buscarías para poder estar juntos por toda la eternidad.

- Bella debiste de haberme dicho lo de los Vulturis.

Quería cambiar de tema rápidamente antes de que alguno hiciera algo que no debía pero ella era demasiado lista para obviarlo y continúo con su declaración.

- Edward no se trata de los Vulturis si no de que no me buscaste, no me amaste en el tiempo en el que estuvimos juntos y eso me da que pensar en que yo solo era un juguete para ti.

Sinceramente eso ultimo me dolió, ella no podía pensar de esa manera, no. Jamás la considere tal cosa y mucho menos la utilice. La ame con todo mi ser y era lo único por lo que vivía.

Tenía que demostrárselo.

En ese momento mi cuerpo decidió la forma mucho antes de que mi cabeza reaccionara y en menos de un segundo tuve a Bella en mis brazos y sus labios sobre los míos. Durante el segundo siguiente tuve miedo de estar haciéndole daño pero nuevamente mi cuerpo sabia como besarla sin ejercer más fuerza que la debida, incluso no me reprimía como otras tantas veces en las que debía de atar al vampiro dejando salir al humano en mi.

Por supuesto no era lo mismo que besar a Jacob, el beso con él era más salvajes llenos de pasión y electricidad animal que nos llevaba a la lujuria, pero con Bella todo eso quedaba atrás. Con ella la pasión se convirtió en devoción y la lujuria en calidez y dulzura. Era un beso casi casto teniendo en cuenta los que me daba con Jake.

Al final cuando nos separamos ambos respiramos entrecortadamente, ella buscando aire, yo aclarándome la mente después de haber tenido tan cerca su sangre.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Bella mirándome a los ojos.

- La demostración de que te ame.

Bella gruño, no sabía por que y de pronto se abalanzo sobre mí, lo que me tomo por sorpresa y caímos sobre la cama. Por Jacob sabía lo que vendría a continuación en ese tipo de situación y rápidamente la detuve antes de que se quitara la camiseta.

- ¿Qué diablos hace Bella?- pregunte asombrado.

- Si me amas acuéstate conmigo.

- Bella tu nunca aprender ¿No?

- ¿Por qué?

- Alice me aviso antes de que te marcharas que te querías acostar conmigo por eso no fui en todo el maldito fin de semana.

- ¡Así que fue por eso!

- Bella a lo que me vengo a referir es que no me voy a acostar contigo.

Sin ninguna otra palabras más se quito de encima mía y se sentó en la cama ocultando su rostro entre las manos poniendo como medio además su pelo para que no la viera.

- Bella compréndeme tu y yo hemos terminado, ahora tengo novio- le dije levantándome de la cama.

Fui directo a la puerta y la entreabrí un poco para que el denso olor de fresas y su de su sangre no se concentrara tanto. Podía haber tenía algún tipo de autocontrol antes pero ahora ya no tanto.

En el momento en el que me gire para abrir lo olí.

La sangre más dulce del mundo cantaba para mí sin compasión ninguna, mi garganta ardía como consecuencia y todo mi cuerpo se envaro en busca de la fuente de la que procedía el olor que no podía pertenecer a otra que no fuera Bella.

En una de sus manos brillaba una pequeña cuchilla que debía de haber guardado en su bolsillo y el muñeca de la mano contraria lucia un leve corte dejando salir gotas de sangre escarlata.

Me tenía completamente embelesado y mi control se esfumo, el vampiro tomo plena posesión de mi cuerpo y reclamaba su sangre y así se lo hice saber gruñendo de la forma más gutural posible.

Me moví hacia ella y agarre su muñeca con ambas manos. Mi boca descendió hasta la línea roja y pose mis labios en ella, para después lamer la herida con la lengua saboreando la sangre.

- Dios Bella- murmure contra su piel- Sabes tan bien, como hueles.

Mi cuerpo no quería desperdiciar tal manjar de un solo trago, así que primero jugaría con ella aprovechando su total entrega y sumisión.

La tumbe sobre la cama tan delicadamente, como el monstruo en mi pudo, y me puse encima de ella sin separar su muñeca de mis labios.

Con la otra mano tire de su camiseta desgarrándola y lance a un lado.

- Tan hermosa…- murmuraba.

Solté su muñeca y me dedique a besarla nuevamente, descendiendo esta vez por su cuerpo, concentrándome en sus pechos que quedaron liberados al quitarle el sujetador.

Termine de desvestirla rápidamente, ansiando tomarla de una vez. Ella por supuesto disfrutaba de mi faceta vampírica y lo demostraba gimiendo y arqueándose cuando la toque entre sus muslo.

- Edward por favor- rogo

- Primero jugaremos- murmure contra su piel de satén- Y después te beberé.

Ella no me hizo ningún caso, solo quería disfrutar de cada sensación que le daba y por supuesto el Edward humano no tenía control alguno.

- Edward tómame- susurro.

Yo sonreí perversamente y sin embargo no se asusto, al contrario.

- Con mucho gusto Bella.

A pesar de que le quite a ella la ropa de un tirón, yo iba despacio desabrochando cada uno de los botones de la camisa.

La bese de nuevo cuando acabe de desabrocharme y me levante para ir por un condón a mi cómoda, cuando la puerta del cuarto que estaba cerrada con cerrojo estalló.

Miles de astillas de madera volaron haciendo de la habitación un desastre, el causante de esto no fue otro que Seth.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba visiblemente y por los alrededor no había ninguna Leah o Jacob para calmarle.

- ¡¿Qué crees que haces?- grite desde mi posición.

Seth en cambio no me hizo ni caso, solo tenía ojos para Bella que le miraba avergonzada tirando de la sabana debajo de ella para taparse sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

No entendía nada de lo que pasaba, solo podía pensar en Bella hasta que el aire se llevo su olor y mi control volvió. Rápidamente leí el pensamiento del lobo que seguía sin hacerme caso. Pude ver a través de sus ojos el rostro de Bella y como todo a su alrededor excepto a ella se volvía borroso. Solo tenía ojos para ella y comprendí lo que era inevitable, Seth se imprimo de Bella.

Bella comenzó a llorar temerosa y Seth dio dos zancadas para poder abrazarla. Ella se dejo abrazar, enterrando el rostro entre sus fuertes pero aun juveniles brazos.

- Lo siento- murmuro ella una y otra vez.

- Os dejo solos- murmure alejándose.

- Mas te vale corre chupasangre por que pienso matarte por hacerle esto- amenazó Seth, esa faceta suya nunca la espere.

- No te preocupes Jacob se va ocupar primero de mi y los restos te lo dejara a ti.

Tras esto baje al salón donde mi familia al completo esperaba nuevamente una explicación, pero ninguno hablo. Yo tampoco dije nada, no me sentía con fuerzas para expresar en voz alta que me descontrole solo por un corte que Bella intencionadamente se hizo.

La muy cabezota se lo busco pero yo debí de mantenerme firme cosa que no hice. Ahora todo se arruino por mi falta de autocontrol.

Ojala nada de esto hubiera pasado, ojala Jacob me pueda perdonar después de lo que hice.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y esperan que escriba.<strong>

** ¿Que os parece la historia hasta ahora? ****Espero que os este gustando la historia tanto como a mi escribirla.**

**Dejad reviews si os gusto, o si no.**


	18. Cap 18 Edward me pertenece

**CAPITULO 18**

Arruine mi relación con Jacob por culpa de Bella y sobre todo por mi descontrol. Era cierto que no podía echarle la culpa de mis actos a mi parte vampírica, por que ese era yo en esencia.

Siempre querré a Bella de una u otra forma y en ese momento todos los sentimientos que intente ocultar salieron a flote. Si yo quería acostarme con ella pero no con la sed de sangre por medio, no cuando tenía a mi Jacob, no cuando había conseguido superar todos los límites que me impuse, en un intento de seguir siendo aquel chico de diecisiete años, de deje atrás al transformarme.

Dispuesto a enfrentar la que seria nuestra primera pelea seria de la relación, fui a buscar a Jacob a la casa que remodelaron Esme y Alice para los lobos.

Al llegar entre sin esperar a que ninguno de los que estaba en el interior me abriera, la puerta aunque cerrada siempre permanecería abierta girando el pomo. Por supuesto tenia cerrojo pero ¿Quién en su sano juicio se aventuraría a nuestros territorios y entrar en una casa ajena?

Jacob estaba allí, en el salón, sentado en el sofá riéndose por un programa de la tv, aunque en cuanto me escucho lo apago.

- Espero que todo el olor de Bella que tienes pegado a la piel sea por que le has abrazado- comento sonriendo dulcemente.

- No- respondí yo secamente.

Su cara cambio de repente poniéndose más seria.

- Tu camisa esta desabrochada por que te fuiste a cambiar después de que la hubiera manchado de sus lágrimas.

- No.

- Edward ¿Qué has hecho?

Tenía miedo de responderle, y no era precisamente por lo que me pudiera hacer físicamente más bien por hacerle daño, rompiéndole el corazón y el mio de paso.

- Si Seth no nos hubiera detenido me hubiera acostado con ella- comente avergonzado- él se imprimo de Bella.

Silencio… un silencio que no estaba del todo vacío por que las emociones de Jacob se podían palpar en el aire, no me hacia falta ser Jasper para saberlo.

Pero solo vasto una mirada de nuestros ojos para desatarlos todos.

El hermoso cuerpo de Jake tembló con violencia, y sin darme tiempo a tranquilizarle se trasformo, demasiado cerca de mi lo que ocasiono un buen destrozo en mi torso y cara, pero no me importaba.

- Perdóname

_- ¡Chupasangre huye si no quieres que te mate!- _grito Jacob en su mente.

La furia que emanaba de él me paralizo por completo y si no fuera por que Leah llegó no habría podido responder. Ella por supuesto me echo a patadas de la casa y eso me dejo sin ningún lugar al que ir.

Sé que hice mal y que me lo merecía pero a mi parecer poco hizo Jacob, por el daño causado.

Al menos pude decírselo enteramente, sin que su mente se inventara ningún hecho no ocurrido. Sin embargo Leah me echo de la casa y tampoco es que pudiera volver a entrar en la misión con mi familia, el lobo y Bella allí.

Estaba entre la espada y la pared pero tenía una escapatoria, el prado. No iba a ese lugar desde que encontré a Seth.

**(Jacob)**

Una vez que estuve lo suficientemente tranquilo volví a mi forma humana y me senté en el sofá sin ni siquiera vestirme cosa que molesto mucho a Leah, pero no dijo nada.

- Jefe relájate o se te freira el cerebro- comento Leah mientras cambia de canal en la gran tv de plasma que teníamos en el salón de nuestra casa.

- ¡Como si pudiera hacer tal cosa!- grite enfadado- ¡Mi imprimado ha estado a punto de follarse a su exnovio y solo se ha detenido por que tu hermano le detuvo!

- ¿Mi hermano los detuvo?- pregunto Leah- ¿Por qué haría tal cosa?

- Seth se imprimo de Bella.

- ¡¿Qué Seth se imprimo de la amante de los chupasangre?

Para Leah escuchar tal afirmación fue demasiado, por eso se levanto enfadada y fue a la mansión.

- Leah por favor deja al chico en paz- le pedí siguiéndola.

La loba no me hizo ningún caso, estaba demasiado enfadada con Bella y yo también. Por favor Edward era mio y se lo iba a dejar bien clarito antes de que hiciera alguna otra cosa.

Entramos en la mansión Cullen, donde la familia pasaba tranquila la noche en el salón, repartidos por toda la estancia realizando distintas actividades.

Al vernos se sorprendieron, sobre todo cuando se fijaron en mí, pero yo solo tenía una idea en la cabeza y esa era ver a Bella.

- ¡Mi vista quedo dañada!- grito Rosalie haciendo que me parara.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunte.

- ¿Qué haces desnudo Jacob?- pregunto Alice- Te hice un armario lleno de ropa.

Por primera vez me di cuenta de que seguía desnudo, desde que me trasforme en lobo por culpa del estúpido de mi novio.

- ¿Bella sigue arriba?

- Si ¿Por qué?

- Por que queremos hablar con ella- respondió Leah y subió al piso de arriba.

Yo hice lo mismo, pero tuve que retroceder en mitad de las escaleras al ver a Seth y Bella en el pasillo, dirigiéndose hacia mi. Leah también retrocedió y bajo al salón conmigo.

Esme se me acercó por detrás y me pasó una suave toalla de color blanco para que me cubriera con ella, al menos Rosalie dejaría de bufar. Por mi, por que no dejaba de mirar de abiertamente a la nueva pareja que se sentó en el sofá, junto a Emmett.

Ninguno de los presentes dijo nada, ni hizo movimiento alguno desde sus posiciones, a excepción de Esme que se encamino a la cocina donde preparaba la cena para Bella.

Yo cogí asiento en el sillón cerca del sofá con Leah apoyada en el brazo de este.

- ¿Queridos podrían poner la mesa para que Bella coma?- dijo Esme apareciendo por el umbral de la puerta de la cocina.

- Oh Esme no hace falta- respondió Bella enrojeciéndose y se levantó rápidamente para ayudar a Esme.

- Bella siéntate- ordene furioso, lo que sorprendió a todos menos a Leah.

- ¿Te pasa algo Jacob?- pregunto Bella encarándome cosa rara en ella.

- Te has intentado acostar con mi novio, nada más- respondí sin más controlándome.

- Edward me beso primero- confeso descolocándome durante un segundo antes de volver a la carga.

- Perdona Bella pero voy a decirte una cosa que puede sonarte a amenaza y créeme que lo es- dije levantándome- Edward es mio completamente, no hay nada que te pueda pertenecer, me imprime de él y tengo que decirte que para tu información imprimarse es entregarse a la otra persona, darle cualquier cosa que necesite y amarle por encima de todo.

- ¿Dónde esta la amenaza?

- Acércate a él y te juro que romperé la regla más sagrada para los lobos de una manada.

- ¿Y cual es?

- Hacer daño al objeto de la imprimación de otro miembro de tu manada, así quedas avisada Isabella Swan, EDWARD ME PERTENECE.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y esperan que escriba.<strong>

**Perdón por la tardanza pero me quede en blanco sobre este nuevo cap y la vdd no sabia como iba a continuar la historia.**

**Dejad reviews si os gusto, o si no.**


	19. Cap 19 Juego y madurez

**CAPITULO 19**

No creí en ningún momento que fuera posible que mi lobo me perdonara, por eso me fui al prado, donde pensaría en todos mis actos desde que conocí a Bella hasta ahora. La tomaba como punto de partida solo para poder llegar a una conclusión sobre mi relación con ella.

Desde luego lo nuestro fue una relación prohibida, ambos nos amábamos y nos comprendíamos como ningún otro lo hacia, si pero nuestro amor fue efímero al menos por mi parte, cuando tuve que marcharme lejos para protegerla. En ese entonces me pregunte si de verdad amaba a Bella con tal intensidad o solo querida dejar atrás a la chica humana que me vio como algo más.

Amar… no la ame, la quise como debía querer a tantas otras chicas en mi juventud. La quise si, pero no tanto como amaba a Jacob.

Jacob me entendía, me comprendía, tal y como hacia Bella, pero la diferencia era que él era todo lo contrario a mi. Jacob era una persona extraordinaria a la que difícilmente podría olvidar, lleno de energía, de pasión, lleno de todo aquello que a mí me faltaba.

Amaba a Jacob por encima de todas las cosas y no tendría que cambiar para estar a mi lado, no tendría que mentir a su familia para poder estar juntos, el me ofrecía lo que Bella no. Él me entregaba el mundo y si tratara alguna vez de abandonarlo no resistiría vivir ni un día más por que él era todo.

- ¿Sabes que es de día?- pregunto una voz demasiado conocida para mi.

Jacob salió de entre los arboles, imponente con unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta blanca abrazando su espectacular cuerpo rojizo.

- Lo se- respondí apoyándome sobre los codos.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Llegar a una conclusión fundamental en mi vida- dije siguiéndole el juego.

- ¿Puedo tumbarme junto a ti?

Asentí agradecido por su cambio de actitud, de la noche a la mañana cambio para mejor, creo que me perdono.

De nuevo me tumbe por completo disfrutando del día soleado que hacía hoy. Un hermoso día soleado que dejaba un rastro de calor por mi fría piel.

- Jacob ya obtuve la epifanía.

- Muy bien Edward, me parece estupendo.

- ¿No quieres escucharla?- pregunte sorprendido por su indiferencia.

- Habla si quieres.

- Jacob te amo- dije ladeándome hacia él.

Su perfecto rostro no tenía rival alguno, la belleza de mi prado quedaba eclipsada por la suya propia. Su aroma se imponía sobre los demás y a medida que le observaba con atención mi deseo por él crecía más y más hasta tal punto que creí enloquecer por no poder besarle.

Lo peor de todo era su silencio, a pesar de que me lo merecía después de lo que hice en la noche.

- ¿No piensas decir nada?

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

- No se, algo, cualquier cosa que sientas en este momento o pienses.

- Leah esta muy buena y pienso en la manera de conquistarla y tirármela, a lo mejor tú tienes una idea.

El deseo paso a la ira y los celos, Jacob era mio y él no podía acostarse con ninguna loba exótica. No se lo pensaba consentir.

- Jacob no puedes tirarte a Leah- dije calmado para que no averiguara mis verdaderos sentimientos- Soy tu novio.

- ¿También eras mi novio cuando pensaste acostarte con Bella o solo en Isla Esme?

- Jacob por dios creí que me perdonaste por lo de Bella.

- Chupasangre han pasado menos de doce horas y no creas que vas a salir indemne de todo esto sin ningún castigo- contesto levantándose- Pienso hacer de tu vida un infierno si me apetece solo por el placer de verte sufrir por lo que me has hecho.

- ¡Jacob pero yo te amo más que a mi propia vida!

- Y yo Edward pero a este juego pueden jugar dos.

Tras esto se marcho dejándome completamente solo y temeroso de lo que empecé por no haber controlado mi sed de sangre. Jacob el adolescente iba a hacerme pagar las consecuencias de mis actos y sabía perfectamente que lo lograría.

**(Bella)**

Dormí en la cama de Edward y Jacob, con Seth vigilando mi sueño desde una incomoda silla, a pesar de que le dije un millón de veces que se tumbara junto a mí. Él no lo hizo y no sabía si era por el hecho de que era la cama de mi ex y su novio o por lo que hice minutos antes de que nos interrumpiera a mí y a Edward. Sea como fuere, durmió o al menos tomo una siesta en aquella estúpida e incomoda silla.

Mi vida paso a ser un completo caos, sobre todo esta maldita y eterna noche que sucedió muy pronto al día.

- Buenos días Bella- saludo Seth estirándose en esa incomoda silla- ¿Qué tal dormiste?

- Horrible, pero no tanto como tu- respondí preocupada porque hubiera cogido frio.

- No te creas, ha sido muy entretenido escucharte hablar toda la noche- comento Seth levantándose de la silla.

Mi cara, por supuesto, adquirió un color rojo escarlata al escuchar que hoy también hable demasiado.

- ¿Dije algo malo?

- Define malo.

Esta vez me lleve las manos a la cara, para que él no viera enrojecer aun más.

- ¿Dije algo indebido como por ejemplo…?

- Tranquilízate Bella solo mencionaste un par de veces mi nombre mezclado con hombre- lobo y por supuesto negaste haberte imprimado de mi como… un millón de veces.

- Oh… eso no es malo, es horrible- dije hundiéndome más en mi miseria personal.

No quería que Seth se disgustara por mi reacción al haberme imprimado de él, dios era un chico tan encantador y alegre, como Jacob pero más joven.

- Lo siento- dije retirando mis manos de la cara- Hoy no ha sido un día muy bueno para tantas noticias.

- Lo se Bella, el caso es que se como te sientes y también sé que estas confundida por lo que podemos llegar a ser tu y yo

- Seth, todo esto es un poco lioso, no pidas que seamos algo más en estos momentos porque no se si sigo sintiendo algo por Edward- dije apenada por su triste mirada- Hace muy poco me he llegado a cortar, en un intento desesperado de que Edward se abalanzara sobre mi y así poder continuar con todo lo que deje atrás, dios Seth, quería que mi vida continuase tal y como la deje al marcharme, planeando de manera estúpida la idea de que él accediera a acostarse conmigo.

- Bella, tengo dieciséis años, soy un lobo y no necesito que mi imprimación me de una explicación, de que lo pensaba hacer con su ex, sencillamente solo dame una respuesta de lo que quieres que sea para ti- contesto Seth levantándose de la silla y antes de salir por la puerta se volvió para terminar de decirme- Tenía miedo de imprimarme pero ahora lo que temo es perder mi imprimación, algunos lo verán como si te la otra persona te sometiera y cegara, pero yo ahora lo veo como una unión que hace el destino mostrándote a la persona con la que serás feliz eternamente, amando cada defecto, adorando cada virtud y sobre todo aceptado todo de esa persona.

Y así se fue que aquel lobo de dieciséis años me dejo impresionada por su madurez.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y esperan que escriba.<strong>

**¿Que creeis que hara Jacob? ¿Leah se acostara con el? ¿Bella intentara conquistar a Edward o aceptara a Seth?**

**Dejad reviews si os gusto, o si no.**


	20. Cap 20 Démonos un tiempo

**CAPITULO 20 (Bella)**

Me sentí enormemente aliviada cuando vi aparecer a Edward por la puerta, tanto fue así que mi cuerpo entero se relajo ante su presencia. En cuanto entro corrí hacia él pero no pude llegar a su lado, porque mi querida amiga Alice me agarró de la muñeca deteniéndome.

Extrañada la mire a los ojos intentando averiguar la razón de que me detuviera, pero su mirada no estaba puesta en mi, si no en la de Jacob que casualmente había entrado también en el salón listo para ir a clase.

El día de sol se esfumo en media hora, lo que hizo que todos se pusieran en marcha para no llegar tarde a la segunda hora de clase.

Me quite de encima de la fría mano de Alice y volví a la mesa para terminar de desayunar tranquilamente, puede que hubiera regresado a Forks, pero eso no indicaba que podría volver a clase.

- Bella querida date prisa o llegaras tarde- dijo Esme entregando a la manada unos bocadillos para que se lo comieran entre clases y así aguantar hasta el desayuno.

- Esme no e podido matricularme de nuevo.

- Bella no seas estúpida, ya lo hemos arreglado todo con el colegio- contesto Edward por Esme- Puedes volver a retomar tus clases.

- ¿En serio?

- Si, los Vulturis no pueden detenerte para que no te gradúes- dijo Emmett sonriendo- Pueden amenazarte pero no impedir que aprendas.

- Emmett cierra el pico o te quedas si noche mágica- canturreo Rosalie alejándose hacia el garaje.

Dichosa por que mi vida volviera a la relativa normalidad, termine mis cereales en dos cucharadas y agarre la maleta del colegio rauda para ir a clase. El único inconveniente era mi medio de trasporte e incluso pensaron en eso, Emmett se ofreció a llevarme en su Jeep mientras que Edward iba en su volvo con la manada.

Al llegar a clase y bajar del auto sentí que todos los estudiantes del aparcamiento me observaban extrañados y curiosos, se parecía mucho este momento al día en el que llegue por primera vez.

Me arme de todo mi valor y me oculte tras el grandullón de Emmett.

- Bella no seas tonta, ninguno te va a comer- dijo Edward y me agarró del brazo arrastrándome lejos de la musculosa protección que Emmett me ofrecía.

Mire hacia atrás y rogué que Seth se acercara a mi para ocultarme él, pero lo único que obtuve fue una leve sonrisa y la imagen de un Jacob tristemente dolido.

Alce la cabeza hacia Edward y vi su semblante serio. Lo peor de todo no fue eso, si no la terrible familiaridad con la que me trataba, tal y como hacia con Rosalie o Alice. Si, me cogía del brazo, pero de la misma manera que haría con sus hermanas. El Edward de anoche desapareció y ahora tenía que luchar con mis sentimientos confusos.

- ¿Edward voy bien vestida?-pregunte en un intento de que fijara la vista en mi algo más de unos pocos segundos.

- Perfecta- contesto él sin fijarse demasiado.

- Edward ni si quiera has posado la vista en mi-dije frustrada.

- Y que ni la pose- contesto Jacob detrás de nosotros llamando la atención de todos sobre nosotros.

Mi día no hizo otra cosa que empeorar cada vez más, no solo fui el objeto de cotilleos tanto de alumnos como de profesores, además los únicos que me dirigían la palabra eran Alice, Edward y Seth, ocasionalmente también lo hacia Emmett y Jacob, uno para defenderme y el otro para insultarme con disimulo.

Sinceramente no debí volver a este lugar, para que se me tratara así prefería seguir con la perfecta imagen que deje.

- ¿Bella te pasa algo?- inquirió Seth preocupado.

Solo por eso me entraron ganas de llorar, Seth era tan atentó y yo solo perseguía a Edward, haciéndonos daño a todos.

No podía llorar y preocuparle aun más, no podía permitir sentirme tan confusa por todo y sobre todo no podía continuar haciendo daño.

**(Leah)**

Estar con la vampira madre, después de tantos meses me resulto incluso agradable. Todavía quedaba un largo camino por superar, pero al menos ambas de mutuo acuerdo no superábamos los límites de la otra.

Podía llegar a decir que me caía bien.

- Los niños deben estar a punto de venir- anuncio Esme dando un pequeño vistazo al reloj del salón antes de levantarse del escritorio e ir a la cocina.

Hoy le enseñe a hacer el plato favorito de Jacob y estaba en su punto justo, aprendía muy rápido para ser un alguien que no comía comida.

Diez minutos más tarde "los niños" como ella les llamaba llegaron a casa. Los vampiros entraron primero, en cabeza con Rosalie y Emmett que se fueron a su cuarto a hacerlo nuevamente después de pasarse toda la noche follando.

El tenso y la vidente se fueron a una esquina del salón donde estaba el ajedrez para jugar.

Edward fue el siguiente con cara disgustada y Bella en la misma situación. No volví a mi libro hasta que les vi entrar a los dos hombres de mi vida, entonces me relaje y seguí a lo mio. Si era un poco paranoica y no me fiaba aun de ningún vampiro, pero que le iba a hacer, fui criada para temerlo y cazarlos.

- ¿Qué tal vuestros día?- pregunto Esme sirviendo la comida.

- Horrible-anuncio Edward- Me estoy planteando dejar el colegio.

Que penita, el chupasangres no podía aguantar a los humanos a su alrededor, aunque creo que la razón de su pena no era otra que Jacob. Lo sospechaba por la sencilla razón de que él sonreí maliciosamente. El chico era incorregible, desde luego y solo en el más hondo de mí me encantaba que intentara conquistarme. Como si cualquier mujer no lo quisiera, él tenía un buen parecido, alto, musculoso pero sin pasarse, cariñoso, atento, cabezota… y guapo, muy guapo.

- Cuidado con lo que piensas loba por que Jacob es solo mio- amenazó el chupasangre girando la cabeza hacia mi desde donde estaba sentado en el piano.

- Déjala que piense lo que le de la gana, como si busca una manera de follarme que yo pienso lo mismo- contesto Jacob dejando de comer.

- Mmnn Jacob cuando tu quieras nos vamos a casan a mi no me importa- comente siguiéndole el juego.

Edward gruño sonoramente y se largo del salón.

Definitivamente el vampiro no tenía aguante, en el fondo, muy en el fondo me daba pena.

- ¡Leah no me metas mano aún!- grito Jacob intentando llamar la atención de Edward, cosa que funciono por que ya estaba el vampiro de vuelta furioso.

- ¡Si tantas ganas tienes de acostarte con Leah hazlo de una vez y nos quedamos todos más tranquilos!- grito y rompió con el puño tanto su piano como la tarima y el suelo bajo este.

Todos en la sala nos quedamos inmóviles, Edward no solo estaba furioso si no que se descontroló.

Uno de nosotros intentó acercarse a él, pero gruño de tal manera que volvimos a paralizarnos.

- Edward, tranquilízate por favor- pidió Esme a punto de llorar.

- ¡¿Tu te tranquilizarías si Carlisle planeara acostarse con otra mujer?

- Vampiro tu empezaste primero- comente.

- ¡Solo porque Bella se corto descontrolándome!

- Admites ser vegetariano y tener el suficiente control para estar al lado de cualquier humano, incluso de Bella pero al menor corte finges dejar que el vampiro en ti tome el control de la situación cuando la verdad es que te sigue gustando Bella- dije moviéndome paso a paso hacia él.

- No soy bueno y jamás diré tal cosa de mi- contesto sin respirar- Amo a Jacob con toda mi alma si es que acaso tengo y lo único que se es que nunca iré a la deriva porque le tengo a él, no ha pasado ni veinticuatro horas desde que hice el peor acto posible de mi vida, pero sé que mi corazón me duele porque a él también le duele.

- ¡Me has engañado!- acuso Jacob- ¿Cómo puedo perdonarte?

- No pido tu perdón, si no que no nos hagamos mas daño- pidió Edward- Jacob te amo más que a mi propia vida.

El silencio que vino después fue tenso y largo, demasiado largo para mí, necesitaba moverme y hacer algo.

- Edward no voy a hacerte daño, pero tampoco te voy a perdonar por lo que me has hecho-hablo Jacob al fin- Simplemente démonos un tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y esperan que escriba.<strong>

**Dejad reviews si os gusto, o si no.**


	21. Cap 21 ¿casarse y tener hijos?

**CAPITULO 21**

Los siguientes tres días me los pase tirado en la cama observando el techo, de vez en cuando mi familia venia a verme intentado arrancarme alguna palabra, incluso Leah se acercó a chequear como estaba, pero no di respuesta alguna.

La única persona que se quedo a mi lado mientras observaba el techo fue Bella, ella esperaba pacientemente sentada al borde de la cama. Al llegar la noche se iba a descansar no muy lejos, exactamente en la incomoda silla de mi escritorio. Una vez quise preguntarle por qué lo hacia, sin embargo mis labios no pronunciaron palabras algunas.

El cuarto día Bella se sentó un poco más cerca de lo que acostumbraba, justo a mi lado. Cariñosamente me acaricio el pelo y me sonría con dulzura. Cerré los ojos imaginándome el futuro que habríamos tenido juntos si no se hubiera marchado.

- ¿Bella te habría casarte conmigo y haber tenido hijos si hubiéramos podido?- pregunte curioso por su respuesta, sin abrir aun los ojos por miedo a lo que me pudiera encontrar en ellos.

- Algún día cuando hubiera cumplido que se yo treinta y muchos, si ambos hubiéramos sido humanos- contesto divertida- pero yo quería la inmortalidad y no me la entregaste a tiempo, tuve que elegir y escogí la familia antes que mi amor por ti.

- ¿Crees que a Jacob le gustaría casarse y tener hijos?

- ¿Sinceramente?, no tengo ni idea, Jacob aun es muy joven para plantearse tal cosa pero supongo que en otras circunstancias si.

- ¿Te metes con nuestra forma de vida?

- Créeme tener niños en un ambiente lleno de vampiros y hombres lobos no es la mejor forma de criarlos.

- Le amo Bella y cada día que pasa si entrar a su lado me mata, me duele el haberme abalanzado sobre ti, me horroriza haber querido poseerte.

La respuesta que obtuve por parte de ella fue un tortazo en mi mejilla, ella se quejo de dolor momentos después. Abrí los ojos y me incline en la cama para ver como se quejaba por haberse roto algún hueso intentando hacerme el mayor daño posible.

- Bella deberías ir a ver a Carlisle, yo tengo cosas que hacer- anuncie pasando de largo y saliendo de mi cuarto.

Seth apareció por el pasillo pidiéndome explicaciones mentalmente sobre el grito de dolor de Bella, pero pase de él también. Baje las escaleras saltando de dos en dos. Mi cuerpo me indicaba el camino que tenía que seguir hasta llegar a Jacob, la fuente de todas mis preocupaciones.

La pequeña conversación con Bella me revelo una cosa y era que la familia estaba ante todo, él era parte de mi familia, mio y de nadie más. Si tenía que demostrarlo ante cualquier otro lo haría, el me pertenecía como yo le pertenecía a él.

Jacob estaba en la casita del bosque, desde afuera podía escuchar la televisión puesta y el chisporroteo del fuego ardiendo en la chimenea.

No llame y tampoco espere a que detectaran mi presencia, entre sin vacilación. Efectivamente, la tv estaba puesta y en la chimenea ardía un pequeño fuego, pero el salón no era mi destino, si no el cuarto de mi novio.

Comencé a desabrocharme la camisa a medida que caminaba por el pequeño pasillo y como antes abrí sin llamar. Para mi total sorpresa me encontré con el lobo siendo montado por Leah que gemía disfrutando del placer que le daba Jacob.

Mi cara de horro y sorpresa fue descubierta por Jacob que me miro. ME MIRO, sin quitarse de encima a la loba que giro la cabeza y se asusto, rápidamente cogió la sabana que yacía a un lado y tapo su desnudez y la de mi novio.

- Por favor dime que esto que estoy viendo es producto de mi imaginación.

- No, me estoy acostando con Leah y si nos hace el favor te largas para que pueda terminar.

Un extraño sonido invadió la habitación ahogando cualquier otra cosa, mi visión se volvió roja de ira pura. No me podía creer que esto fuera real.

- ¡Leah fuera de aquí ahora mismo!- gruñí señalando la puerta tras de mi.

Ella huyo atemorizada por mi parte vampiro.

- ¡No tenias ningún derecho a echarla!

- ¡NI TU A ACOSTARTE CON ELLA!

- Perdona vampiro pero tu te acóstate con Bella.

Eso me saco de mis casillas y perdía la poca razón que me quedaba, con fluidez me moví por la habitación hasta abalanzarme sobre él. Su cuerpo suave y caliente choco contra el mio frio y duro. Le cogí de la cabeza suavemente y le obligue a mirarme a los ojos.

- Dime que me odias, dime que ya no me quieres y que lo nuestro fue solo un entretenimiento para ti.

- Yo…

- ¡Dime que no quieres tener una vida conmigo y casarte algún día con treinta y muchos y tener hijos, dime que lo nuestro no tiene futuro y que nunca podremos permanecer al lado del otro sin hacernos daño!

- Yo…

-¡Júrame aquí y ahora que el momento en que me aleje de ti no volverás a desearme con la misma intensidad que yo!

- Te juro que cuando te vayas de mi lado te deseare con tanta intensidad que querré morir, te juro que quiero tanto que me duele el que me engañaras con tu antiguo amor, te juro que mi imprimación por ti es autentica y no solo un pasatiempo y te juro aquí y ahora que si alguna vez pensé en casarme y tener hijos seria contigo, aunque tuviéramos que adoptarlos.

Entonces Jacob me beso con la suficiente intensidad como hacerme olvidar hasta de mi propio nombre y su ansia era tal que tiro de mis ropas rasgándolas.

Mi polla respondió al instante entrando en erección y él comenzó su juego torturándome al masajearme y dándome la vuelta para chupármela.

**(POV Leah)**

Tras echarme me vestí corriendo y me largue hacia la mansión donde los otros conspiradores me esperaban ansiosos por saber si el plan surtió efecto.

- ¿Qué tal fue todo?- pregunto Alice, la conspiradora número uno.

- Genial, desgraciadamente escuche gemir a Edward y creedme cuando os diga que será mejor no aparecer en días por el lugar.

- Soy todo un genio os lo aseguro- canturreo Alice.

- Yo no soy muy partidaria de estos métodos- comento Esme- pero estoy feliz por ellos.

- Si, yo también pero la parte más difícil me toco a mi- saltó Bella derrumbándose junto a mi hermanito en el sofá.

- Perdona pero yo he tenido que estar desnuda encima de Jacob y rezar por que no matara Edward- dije disgustada.

- Lo se, pero yo me rompí la mano por su culpa y tendré que llevar este horrible cabestrillos durante meses- contesto Bella enseñándome su mano herida.

- Si bonita pero yo podría haber acabado muerta.

- Hey chicas no os quejéis que la casita es la que va a salir peor parada- comento Emmett llamando nuestra atención- Os de decir a algunos que algunos de los cuartos de la casa de Isla Esme quedaron destrozados después de su estancia.

- Menos mal que no fuimos nosotros osito.

- ¿En serio quedo destrozada?- pregunte yo divertida.

- SIP, pero a Esme y a Alice les dio una pequeña excusa para renovar el estilo de la casa.

- Y hablando de renovaciones, tenemos que elegir un nuevo estilo para al casita por que va a quedar destrozada con tanta fogosidad contenida.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y esperan que escriba.<strong>

**Dejad reviews si os gusto, o si no.**


	22. Cap 22 Accidente y heridos

**CAPITULO 22 (POV Jacob)**

No me sentía tan bien desde hacia mucho tiempo. Al final del día y el principio del siguiente Edward y yo resolvimos todos nuestros problemas con una muy buena sesión de sexo salvaje, que dejo a la mitad de la casa en ruinas prácticamente. Leah me iba a matar por esto pero me daba igual tenía a mi Eddy conmigo.

- Sera mejor que le pidamos disculpas a Leah antes de que vea este destrozo- dijo Edward poniéndose unos muy destrozados pantalones.

- Si, será lo mejor, vayamos ahora antes de que vea algo y le de por destrozarnos.

- Destrozarnos ser poco, imagino que la loba jugara al futbol con nuestras cabezas.

Me vestí rápidamente imaginándome la escena de Leah pateando mi cabezal. Era divertidamente siniestra, pero con un vampiro por novio, todo eso se superaba.

Nos cogimos de las manos y salimos de la casita rumbo a la mansión a conseguir algo de ropa y comida.

- ¿Qué te apetece hacer hoy, visto que no vamos a clase?- pregunto Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Coger tu volvo e irme al cine y probar una sesión de sexo de incognito en la sala.

- Jacob no se si estas salido por que me deseas demasiado, porque eres un adolescente o tal vez por ser un lobo- contesto divertido.

- Puede que las tres a la vez, pero si quieres comprobarlo ven al cine conmigo.

- No tienes remedio.

Por supuesto le conteste con un muy tierno beso, al que mi frio vampiro respondió parándome justo cuando estábamos frente a la puerta de cristal con nuestra familia como espectadores.

- ¡DALE UN POCO MAS DE RITMO SOSO VAMPIRO!- grito Emmett

- ¡COMO SE NOTA QUE ERES UN VAMPIRO, FRIO CHUPASANGRES!- siguió Leah por no ser menos.

- ¡Cállense de una jodida vez!- grite enfadado y rojo.

Edward rio encantado, guiñándome un ojo, cogió mi mano conduciéndome así hacia el interior de la casa.

- Ya prepare la ropa para ir al cine- dijo Alice corriendo hacia nosotros entusiasmada.

- ¿Si no puedes verme como es posible que veas que vamos al cine?- pregunte curioso.

- Lo vi por qué Jasper y yo íbamos al centro comercial con ustedes para ir a comprar ropa nueva.

- Alice no tienes remedio- salto Edward.

Para mi disgusto, Jasper y Alice se apuntaron a nuestra salida después de asegurarnos que ellos irían de tiendas, o más bien ella iría de tiendas mientras Jasper era arrastrado de un lugar a otro cruelmente. Eso significo que adiós a las carantoñas en el auto.

- ¿Qué peli vemos?- pregunto Edward intentado que alejara mi mirada del espejo retrovisor mirando hacia atrás.

- No se, cualquier peli romántica y cursi de esas que te hacen potar solo por los colorines- conteste rápidamente.

- Jacob si no te gustan esa clase de pelis vemos otra cosa.

- Edward mejor ver eso que otra buena peli, por que no voy a estar precisamente atento a la pantalla- dije mirándole descaradamente el paquete al ver que no pillaba la indirecta.

- Chicos por favor intentad aguantar hasta que lleguemos, porque con tanta lujuria voy a saltar sobre Alice- hablo Jasper desviando nuestra atención hacia él.

- Oh vamos, no me digas eso que no tengo ganas de escuchar como mi hermano se quiere tirar a mi hermana- salto Edward desviando la atención de la carretera hacia su hermano.

Lo que fue mi perdición, por que lo siguiente que paso ni siquiera lo pudo prever Alice con sus dotes de vidente.

La discusión se centro sobre la lujuria que sentíamos los presentes, la carretera estaba ciertamente despejada por la hora que era, pero en un minuto, dejo de ser así.

Edward miró hacia delante para ver lo mismo que yo, una pequeña figura que había aparecido de la nada, caminando lentamente. Estábamos demasiado cerca de ella, por que si, era una niñita de poco más de siete años herida, que caminaba sin rumbo fijo por el medio de la carretera.

Edward rápidamente viro, cambiando la dirección y por culpa de la alta velocidad a la que íbamos perdió el control. El coche se desvió hacia un lado de la carretera, chocando contra el quitamiedos y avanzando hacia la línea de arboles.

Antes de eso Alice y Jasper pudieron salir del coche, pero Edward y yo no. El intentaba inútilmente con una mano recuperar el control mientras que con la otra me ayudaba a quitarme el cinturón para salirme yo también.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo tras el choque contra los arboles fue un grito angustiado y la oscuridad que me llevaba lejos.

Abrió los ojos lentamente pero no pude enfocar bien la mirada, mis oídos escuchaban a lo lejos el movimiento de varias personas moviendo objetos. Una figura entró en mi campo de visión, lo único que distinguía era sus cabellos rubios, la piel pálida y las ropas manchadas de rojo. Otra persona más apareció, gritando mi nombre una y otra vez.

De pronto la visión se me fue aclarando dejándome ver a un hermoso joven de piel nívea que me miraba angustiado y que lloraba sin lágrimas gritando desesperado mi nombre.

- ¿Por qué llora un ángel?- pregunte intentando levantar el brazo para acariciar su mejilla, pero algo me lo impedía.

- ¡JACOB POR FAVOR AGUANTA!

Aguantar, que estúpida cosa si era un hombre lobo y podía con todo. Que equivocado estaba, todo mi cuerpo comenzó a dolerme al mismo tiempo y grite una parte por el dolor y otro por el miedo. Sentí también el toque frio de unas manos, sobre las mías y como me elevaban para meterme en alguna camioneta.

De nuevo vino la oscuridad y lo agradecí, porque al menos de esa forma no me dolía todo mi ser.

**(POV EDWARD)**

Tuvimos un maldito accidente de auto, por culpa de una mocosa que también estaba herida. Alice se ocupo de la niña, yo de mi lobo gravemente herido y Jasper de llamar a la familia para que vinieran a buscarnos y arreglar el destrozo

En menos de diez minutos se presentaron, Carlisle vino directo hacia mi lobo que se quejaba de un fuerte dolor por todo el cuerpo.

La niña presentaba un mejor aspecto, pero no tanto. Así que no llevamos a ambos casa, donde serian tratado.

Una vez que llegamos trasformamos el despacho de Carlisle en un quirófano y el y yo nos pusimos manos a la obra para curar a mi lobito. Teníamos que trabajar deprisa, su curación extra rápida no era el mejor aliado en el proceso de recomponerle, pero si en curarle.

- ¿Cómo esta?-pregunto Esme y Bella una vez que salimos del despacho.

- En proceso de recuperación, su curación ya hace el trabajo restante, solo queda esperar a que despierte para comprobar como va- anuncio Carlisle- Ahora vamos a mirar a la pequeña.

La niña fue llevada a la habitación de mis padres, donde era cuidada como medida de seguridad por los lobos.

Entramos en el cuarto y fuimos a la cama donde el la pequeña descansaba con los ojos abiertos de puro horror mirando a nada en particular.

- Hola pequeñita mi nombre es Carlisle- dijo mi padre- Soy medico y me gustaría que me dejaras examinarte.

Como siempre decía él una buena presentación, con voz suave y la exposición de lo que ibas a hacer, le ayudaba al paciente a relajarse.

- ¿Me dejas ver tus heridas pequeña?

La niña se alzó, sentándose en la cama observándole por primera vez y comenzó a llorar. Mi madre no pudo aguantar eso y corrió hacia ella para abrazarla, ignorando el olor de la sangre, ella no soportaba ver a un niño herido, sus instintos maternales era más fuertes.

- ¿Qué te ha ocurrido nenita?- pregunto Esme acariciando su pelo suavemente.

- Un mujer mala entro en casa e hizo daño a papa y a mama, ella le quito su sangre y les mato- dijo la pequeña entre lagrimas- yo hui como mama me dijo y corrí lejos pero la mujer me encontró, entonces unos grandes lobos la apartaron de mi y se la comieron pero yo hui como mama me ordeno.

- Shh, ya paso pequeña, ya paso.

Las mirada de los presentes en la habitación se cruzaron y todos ellos m4e preguntaba en silencio quien hizo tal cosa. Yo pude leer los pensamientos de la niña y comprobé con terror la historia de como Victoria, la compañera del vampiro que perseguía a Bella, bebía la sangre de esos pobres humanos y como la otra manada de la Push la mataba a ella.

- Ya estas a salvo pequeña- dije sonriéndole tristemente- Nosotros te protegeremos.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre nenita?- pregunto Esme separándose de la niña para mirarla a los ojos y alcanzarle un pañuelo que le tendía Seth.

- Me llamo Renesmee

- Muy bien pequeña Renesmee, mi nombre es Esme y vamos a cuidar muy bien de ti.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y esperan que escriba.<strong>

**Dejad reviews si os gusto, o si no.**


	23. Cap 23 ¿Quien sera mi papa?

**CAPITULO 23**

La pequeña Renesmee estaba siendo reconocida por primera vez en el día después de una semana de su llegada. Era temprano por la mañana, la niña se despertó aterrorizada, así que después de tranquilizarla Carlisle aprovecho para revisarla.

- Buenos días Edward- saludo Renesmee al verme entrar en el salón donde desayunaba tranquilamente.

- Buenos días pequeña, ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?- pregunte sonriéndole.

- Triste, soñé con papa y mama y la mujer mala- contesto la niña con un puchero en su cara.

Me acerque a ella y la alce en brazos haciéndola reír.

- Quiero más- pidió la niña tirando de mi camisa en cuanto la deje en el suelo.

- Edward por favor ten cuidado con ella.

Guiñe un ojo a Esme antes de alzar nuevamente a la niña al iré cogiéndola entre mis brazos. Ella reía y gritaba de pura felicidad, lo que hacia que Jasper rebosara y nos contagiara a todos.

- Eddy ten cuidado o podrías partir a la mocosa en dos- dijo Jacob que había bajado por las escaleras y se encontraba al pie de ellas.

Yo inmediatamente pare y aun con la niña en brazos corrí hacia el para darle un beso, al que me correspondió con suavidad.

Mi lobo había pasado toda la semana tumbado en la cama recuperándose de sus heridas, en ningún momento se levanto y tuvimos que darle la comida. Ahora parecía el lobo de siempre, hermoso, fuerte y sano.

- Hola amor- salude derritiéndome en sus increíbles ojos oscuros.

- Hola estúpido chupasangres, ¿Me echaste de menos?

- Por supuesto que si.

El me beso en la frente y después presto atención a la pequeña que nos observaba curiosa.

- Hola niña, ¿Quién eres tu?

- Renesmee, tengo seis años.

- Renes… Renesm… Ahh parece un dichoso trabalenguas, mejor te digo Nessie- dijo Jacob con el ceño fruncido.

- Pero yo me llamo Renesmee.

- Nessie.

- Renesmee.

- Nessie.

No me podía creer que mi adorado lobo estuviera discutiendo con una niña de seis años, era totalmente surrealista, por otra parte era normal teniendo en cuenta de que solo tenia diecisiete.

- Jacob por favor deja de discutir- hablo Leah- Solo tiene seis años y se supone que tu eres el adulto.

Jacob hizo caso a Leah y paso de largo hacia la mesa del comedor, no si antes revolver el pelo de la niña.

- Jacob no le hagas eso a la niña, Rose y Alice la peinaron.

El lobo se volvió hacia nosotros dos y me miro sonriente casi chistoso por un pensamiento que no me dio tiempo de leer.

- ¿Qué ocurre ahora?- pregunte curioso.

- Me hace gracia ver a un vampiro de eternos diecisiete años sosteniendo a una pequeña humana de seis como si de su hija se tratara- respondió.

- Bueno y si quisiera que fuera mi hija, ¿te opondrías?- desafié.

- Desde luego que no, es tuya la decisión de adoptarla no mía, aunque me deberías dejar opinar ya que somos novios y tu decisión podría afectarme.

- Estúpidos dejad de decir tonterías, esta niña debe ser tratada y llevaba a las autoridades- salto Leah.

Toda mi familia, incluida Bella y Seth lanzo a la loba una mirada asesina, cargada con toda la furia que podíamos tener. Leah retrocedió unos pocos pasos hacia la cocina donde pensaba refugiarse por si nos lanzábamos sobre ella.

- La niña se queda con nosotros- anuncio Esme- Es humana pero nuestra pequeña.

- Renesmee no se va ningún sitio, ella se quedara con nosotros- dijo Rosalie.

- La adoptaremos-hablo Alice decidida.

Fin de la discusión, Renesmee seria una más en la familia Culle, como si nos sobraran las habitaciones, menos mal que amasábamos una gran fortuna si no, ella o los lobos pasarían hambre.

Renesmee poso una mano en mi rostro llamando mi atención, me extraño su toque, sentí un pequeño escalofrió recorrer la zona que ella tocaba.

- ¿Ocurre algo pequeña?- pregunte dándole un rápido beso en la mano.

- ¿Quién será mi papa?

Y en ese momento todos nos miramos confusos, preguntándonos lo mismo.

- Renesmee pequeña, ve con Leah a jugar un rato- dije soltando a la niña en el suelo.

La niña me hizo caso y Leah se la llevo al jardín para que pudiéramos discutir, sin que tuviera que disgustarse por lo que pudiéramos decir.

- ¿Quién va a tener la custodia de la niña?- pregunte encarándome a mi familia.

- La niña será nuestra- dijo Rosalie decidida.

- Ni hablar, sois vampiros y podrías atacarla cuando sangre- comento Bella- Ella se queda conmigo.

- Por dios bella, eres humana y ella necesita ser protegida- opino Emmett- nosotros podemos cuidar de ella.

- Seamos razonables- pidió Esme- Ninguno de vosotros sabe cuidarse de si mismos mucho menos de otra persona y menos de un humano.

- Esme cielo.

- Chicos por favor os pidió que entréis en razón- dijo Jasper- me ponéis de los nervios y sinceramente la niña no es tonta y de vez en cuando fija su mirada en nosotros.

Durante un instante guardamos silencio, observando a la niña y la loba jugar al pilla pilla, lo siguiente nos hizo llamar nuestra atención hacia Jacob, que se levanto de la silla y dijo:

- Al diablo con todo la niña va a ser nuestra- hablo caminando hacia mi- Soy mas fuerte que un humano y no tengo que huir al ver un poquito de sangre, además ni Edward ni yo vamos a poder tener hijos y ya que esa mocosa me hizo daño al ponerse en medio me lo debe, seré su padre y no hay mas que hablar.

Y allí nos encontrábamos en el salón esperando a Jasper para que trajera los papeles medio ilegales, para poder decirle a la niña que éramos sus padres.

Al final lo solucionamos todos y por el módico precio de dejarles vestirla como quisiera, las mujeres de la familia nos dejarían y a mí y a Jacob ser sus padres.

- ¿Estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer Jacob?- pregunte aun indeciso

- Perfectamente- contesto secamente.

- Aun eres muy joven y nadie te apunta con un arma para que seas su padre.

- Cierra el maldito pico chupasangre, tontas adolescentes humanas se quedan embarazadas con dieciséis, quince e incluso catorce años y voy a pasar una larga vida contigo y no quiero esperas hasta tener treinta y muchos para tener un bebe.

- No es un bebe es una niña de seis años.

- Mejor aun, así nos ahorramos la parte de cambiar pañales y dar biberones.

No si se lo decía completamente en serio o en broma, pero igualmente ese fue el fin de nuestra pequeña disputa.

Jasper no tardo mucho, entro en el salón sonriendo y en la mano traía un sobre grande y amarillo.

- ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Renesmee entrando desde la cocina.

- Nessie eso son tus papeles de adopción, Edward y yo somos oficialmente tus padres- comento Jacob soltándoselo todo de golpe y sin dejar que asimilara nada.

Por cosas como esa, sabia que no era muy buena idea que fuera padres siendo tan joven, ni siquiera sabia como controlarse el mismo y no podía cuidarse.

- ¿En serio?- inquiero dudosa.

- Por supuesto que si pequeña- dije- Donde puede comer tres lobos hambrientos y una humana cabe una pequeña niña.

Renesmee corrió ilusionada a mis brazos, que abrí automáticamente para recibirla. Hundí mi cara en su pelo recogiendo ese adorable aroma que tenía. Podría ser humana, pero jamás le haría daño, era ahora mi pequeña y la de todos.

- Papa- llamó Renesmee.

- Si- contestamos Jacob y yo a la vez.

- Esto se pone interesante- declaro Emmett

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y esperan que escriba.<strong>

**La cosa, como dice Emmett, se pone interesante y se volvera mejor con el paso de los cap**

**Dejad reviews si os gusto, o si no.**


	24. Cap 24 Te quiero aqui y ahora

**CAPITULO 24 (Pov Bella)**

Jacob y Edward discutían a pleno pulmón quien era el padre y quien la madre. Se recriminaban, se quejaban e incluso preguntaban a la pobre Renesmee quien quería que fuese cada uno, la niña diplomáticamente dijo simplemente:

- Papa, ¿Puedo comprarme una muñeca nueva?

Si no supiera que es completamente imposible, diría que es hija de Jacob por hostigarlos, sin mala intención claro ¿Qué podría saber una niña de seis años sobre eso?

- Chicos por favor no discutáis- pidió Esme trayéndole a la niña unas galletas.

- Da igual quien sea el puñetero padre- opino mi… ¿podia llamar a Seth mi novio?- debéis mostraros como unos adultos responsables ante la niña, cosa que no hacéis en absoluto discutiendo como niños pequeños.

- Eso Eddy deja de discutir como un niño pequeño- dijo Jacob.

- Lobo, deberías de dejar de ser menos infantil, tienes una hija a la que cuidar.

No iban a cambiar nunca.

El sol se estaba poniendo ya, era la hora del crepúsculo y como cada noche desde hacia muy poco tiempo, cogi la mano de Seth y me lo lleve lejos, a la casita, donde estaríamos un rato a solas.

Nos despedimos con la mano de la familia, y bese tiernamente la cabeza de la pequeña antes de marcharnos.

No tuve que arrastras mucho a mi querido lobo, el llevaba las riendas, caminando con firmeza, reconociendo todo a su alrededor por si había alguna piedrecita en la camino o incluso rama que me pudiera hacer tropezar.

- Un dia duro- comento Seth abriendo para mi la puerta de nuestra casita compartida.

- Si, la verdad, no me esperaba que terminara así, pero aquí hemos llegado, con un vampiro y un lobo cuidando de su hija humana y discutiendo por quien es el padre.

- Ambos son la una buena figura paternal, no se a que viene todo eso de discutir, por quien es la madre o el padre- comento Seth entrando en la cocina conmigo para preparar algo de cena- Sencillamente lo veo algo ilógico, la niña les llamara como quiera y ellos responderán aun cuando sea para el otro.

- Seth conoces a Jacob y yo a Edward y ambos sabemos que para algunas cosas son muy rectos, ni siquera se como han podido durar tanto si no tuvieran la imprimación de por medio.

Mi lobo me agarro por la cintura de improviso, obligándome a soltar el cuchillo con el que cortaba las verduras y encararle. Sus ojos aun mantenían la frecura infantil, aun cuando su cuerpo mostraba una madurez de la que en muchas ocasiones carecia.

- ¿Qué deseas lobito?

- A ti, ¿Qué si no?

- Seth aun no

Por supuesto, Seth era un chico y encima un lobo imprimado, además de que estaba en plena adolescencia, lo que conllevaba que sus hormonas le dominaran por completo.

- ¿Por qué no?- pregunto suavemente mordisqueando mi lóbulo derecho.

- Seth no- rogué soltando un débil gemido que lo único que hizo fue incentivarlo a continuar.

- Bella por dios, solo nos llevamos unos años y estoy preparado- susurro.

- Por el bulto en tus piernas se que estas perfectamente preparado pero yo en cambio no.

Seth se alejo de mi, retrocediendo para contemplarme de cuerpo entero, por su mente pasaban multitud de ideas pero sabia que tarde o temprano caería en la que no era.

- ¿Aun le das vueltas a tus sentimientos por Edward?

Respuestas equivocada, mi mente no estaba precisamente en eso.

- No.

- ¿Entonces…?

- Seth por favor tienes un año menos que yo y sencillamente no me veo preparada para nada de eso- respondí frustrada por que no me entendiera.

- Pero si con Edward- afirmo enfadado.

-Seth de verdad esta conversación no nos lleva a ninguna parte.

- Entonces demuestramelo.

La bofetada sono alta y clara en medio de la cocina, menos mal que esta vez no me rompi nada, eso hubiera sido humillante.

- ¿Qué narices significa esto?- pregunto Seth llevándose la mano a la mejilla.

- Seth me molesta mucho tu inseguridad por mi anterior relación- dije decidida.

- ¡¿Qué?- grito sorprendido- Maldita sea, eres tu la insegura, eres tu la que se intento acostar con el y la que le sigue a todas partes como un perrito faldero.

Mi siguiente reacción fue producto del enfado, intente de nuevo pegarle, pero me agarro de las muñecas y me atrajo a él. Grite frustrada para que me dejara marchar, pero el muy contrariamente me beso. Sus labios se movían sobre los mios furiosos buscando alguna reacción por mi parte que llego para él inesperada, porque en vez de huir le devolví el beso.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto divertido al separarnos.

- La constatación de que te deseo ahora mismo más que a nada en este mundo y te quiero aquí y ahora.

Seth se sorprendio al principio, pero rápidamente se puso manos a la obra, finalmente me convencio y no pensaba dejar pasar la oportunidad. Se quito la camiseta y la tiro al suelo. Me tire sobre él besándole de nuevo, poseyendo sus labios deseo.

Me subio a la encimera agarrándome por la cintura con un brazo, mientras con el otro apartaba las cosas, algunas de ellas cayendo al suelo.

Sus labios abandonaron los mios y bajaron lentamente probando mi piel hasta llegar al borde del escote, que dejaba entrever la camiseta, sonrió con malicia y rompió la prenda que no le dejaba continuar para poder llegar a mis pechos.

- Seth- murmure casi en un gemido.

- Has dicho que te tome aquí y ahora, pero no a que ritmo- sentenció divertido desasiéndose de los pantalones.

-Seth- le llame para besarle.

Con cada caricia enloquecía, sus besos eran sumamente adictivos y provocaban en mi piel multitud de sensaciones.

Entre medio de un beso demasiado provocador, me alzó para llevarnos a su cama.

- Te quiero- murmure contra su oído antes de que él introdujera su pene.

- Yo también te quiero mi dulce bella.

La noche aun era joven y no acabo solo en uno, si no que cada vez quería más y más, ambos queríamos disfrutar del otro, por eso al llegar la luz del día nos sorprendió.

- Grandioso- dijo Seth contra mi piel.

- ¿El que es grandioso?

- El echo de que vamos a tener unas acusadoras ojeras y una total falta de movimientos gracias a nuestra noche de sexo- comento levantándose.

- Yo tendré las ojeras Seth- conteste admirándole a la luz del día- Tu solo necesitara un maldito café y se te pasara.

-Mmnn… café, adoro el café y el sexo sin control contigo.

Nos vestimos y desayunamos en nuestra cocina, después de recoger el destrozo que le hicimos en la noche.

Menos mal que nadie había venido a casa y cuando digo nadie, digo me refiero a Leah, por que hubiera puesto el grito en el cielo.

Al llegar a la casa toda estaba en absoluto silencio, temeroso entramos con cuidados y por poco no me da un infarto al tropezar con el gran cuerpo de Jacob tirado en el suelo.

Asustado Seth y yo nos inclinamos a su lado y descubrimos que también estaba la pequeña.

- ¡Jacob!- llame sacudiéndole para que se despertara.

- Bella deja de hacer tanto ruido y vente a la cocina- ordeno Alice desde el umbral de la cocina asustándome nuevamente.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunte al entrar en la estancia y verme rodeada de todos los Cullen- ¿Por qué están esos dos tirados en el suelo?

- Leah convenció a Jacob de que no podría dormir en el sofá del salón donde todos nosotros la viéramos y el muy idita le presto nuestro cuarto- explico Edward enfadado- Acostamos a Renesmee en su cuarto pero la niña se despertó en mitad de la noche y no hubo manera de separarlos una vez se durmieron.

- Que susto, creí que algo malo les había pasado- conteste.

- Tenemos clase, ¿Qué vais a hacer con la niña?- pregunto Seth cogiendo una manzana para comérsela.

Le iba a preguntar en privado cuando pudiera si era normal eso de comer tanto y si iba a comer así el resto de su vida, por que entonces tendríamos un gran problema.

- Se quedara con su abuela hasta que volvamos- respondió Edward.

- ¿Y las clases?

- Queda dos semanas para que termine el colegio y para dos semanas prefiero que se quede en casa- explico Edward- Va a tener que hacer amigos a los que posiblemente no volverá a ver y no quiero que sufra, tenemos toda una vida por delante.

- Esta bien.

- Sera mejor que despertemos a Jacob tenemos que ir a clase- comento Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y esperan que escriba.<strong>

**La primera vez para Seth y Bella jeje, lo bueno viene en el siguiente cap**

**Dejad reviews si os gusto, o si no.**


	25. Cap 25 Papi, papa

**CAPITULO 25**

Al final de tu vida espera verte rodeado de tus hijos y tus nietos, como vampiro me obligue a no soñar con tal cosa, pero ahora con Renesmee… era posible soñar con eso. Un poco alterado pero al fin y al cabo rodeado de tu familia eternamente.

En ese preciso instante lo alterado o más bien la alterada era Bella.

Terminamos las clases, tuvimos una buena fiesta en casa y después no fuimos de viaje mi lobo y yo a Isla Esme para disfrutar del otro.

El caso es que Bella no dejaba de despotricar contra todo los hombre, en especial contra su novio y por supuesto ella misma por ser…

- ¡Estupida!- grito Bella- ¡Soy una estúpida!

- Bella hazte el test de embarazo- dijo Jacob mientras jugaba con Renesmee- Es lo mejor.

- Pero… ¿Y si estoy embaraza?

- Entonces te hare un seguimiento y te mandare a tomar vitaminas- dijo Carlisle.

- Tengo miedo.

- Bella por favor hazte el maldito test y sacanos de dudas a todos nosotros por que te aseguro que estamos tan nerviosos como tu- intervine- Solo tienes que mear en un palito, esperas quince minutos y sabrás si estas embarazada.

- No- negó Bella enérgicamente- Si me lo hago seguro que da positivo y sé que me dará algo.

- ¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!- grite desesperado- HAZTE EL TEST.

Creo que la asuste, pero me daba igual, llevábamos una semana así, básicamente desde el día en que anuncio que tenía un retraso de dos semanas y no soportaba ni un minuto más de dudas. Sobre todo por Seth que miraba ahora a mi preciosa niña como si fuera un alíen. Sus pensamientos se centraban después en lo que haría con un bebe.

Histérico por todo, me levante del asiento, agarre a Bella del brazo y cogí la cajita con el test y la lleva al baño más cercano.

- ¡Edward por favor suéltame, me haces daño!- rogo Bella intentando zafarse de mi.

- ¡Y tu nos haces daño a todos con tu negativa a hacerte el puñetero test!- grite enfadado.

Leah por supuesto nos siguió, al igual que Alice, Rosalie y como no Esme.

- Ellas van a estar mirándote hasta que mees en el palito y una vez lo hagas nos sacaras de dudas a todos- ordene cerrando la puerta con ellas dentro.

Volví al salón donde mi lobo me esperaba para besarme.

- Me has puesto cachondo solo con verte así- susurro en mi oído.

- Y a mi enfermo con solo escucharos- saltó Emmett interrumpiendo.

- Cállate anda que tú llevas poniéndome enfermo desde que conociste a Rosalie.

- Papi tengo hambre- dijo Renesmee haciendo que mi vena paternal saltara.

- Ahora mismo preciosa te hago algo- sonreí separándome de Jacob.

- Eddy me lo ha dicho a mi- salto Jacob parándome.

- Jacob tienes diecisiete años, estoy seguro de que yo soy el padre.

- Edward eres unos cuantos cm menores que yo, créeme cuando te digo que yo soy el padre.

- Oh ya salto con su altura.

Renesmee aplaudió encanta por el espectáculo que montamos. En momentos como ese se parecía muchísimo a Jacob por su forma de fastidiar. Si no lo supiera creería verdaderamente que era su hija biológica.

- Mami tiene razón- soltó Renesmee sin mirarnos a ninguno en particular.

- Ves la niña me da la razón- dijimos Jacob y yo a la vez.

_Amo a esa mocosa, podría decir incluso que es hija mía, la adoro-_pensó Emmett disfrutando de nuestra pelea.

- Jacob vasta por que esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte- dije calmándome- Somos una pareja estable y nuestra querida hija intenta jugar con nosotros, da igual quien sea el padre o la madre, pero maldita sea que ella no va a poder con nosotros.

- Tienes razón, esa mocosa me hace no querer pasar la noche contigo y eso es algo que no puedo ni quiero evitar.

- Papi, mami tengo hambre- saltó de nuevo Renesmee poniendo un adorable puchero en su carita.

- Pues tus papis te harán de comer- hablo Carlisle- Ellos son tu papa 1 y papa 2, porque son hombres.

- ¿Qué dices Carlisle?, el que domine es el padre y el dominado la madre- intervino Emmett.

- Pienso igual- continuo Jasper.

- Chicos por favor dejad de hablar de sexo delante de mi hija- dije cogiendo a la niña y llevándomela a la cocina para prepararle algo.

- Lo ves- indicó Emmett- él es la madre por que cocina a su preciosa y encantadora niña.

-¡Te he oído!- grite desde la cocina.

Pensaba hacérselas pagar a esos dos, costara lo que me costara, ya estaba cansado de sus bromas.

Jacob se unió a nosotros unos minutos después y se puso cocinar conmigo, alegando que no sabía cocinar de todo bien aún.

- Papa, ¿Tu sabes que yo te quiero mucho?- dijo Renesmee de improviso.

- ¿A quien se lo preguntas mocosa?- pregunto Jacob dándose la vuelta- Por que tus papa y mama me están costando mi relación.

- Jacob no le hables así a la niña ella no lo hace con mala intención-le reprendí.

-Lo siento- dijo la niña apenada encogiéndose en la silla en la que le deje.

Jacob suspiro, acto seguido se acercó a ella, agachándose para quedar a su altura.

- Nena te queremos mucho los dos- dijo él respondiendo a su pregunta- pero tenemos que definir a quien le dirás papa o…

- ¿Papi?

- Si, por ejemplo- contesto- ¿Quién será papa y quien papi?

- ¡PAPA!- grito la niña saltando a los brazos de Jacob y rodeando su cuello con sus pequeños bracitos.

- Decidido entonces- dije uniéndome a ellos- Yo seré papi.

De pronto un grito resonó por toda la casa, procedente del servicio.

Durante un instante Jacob y yo nos miramos a los ojos y corrimos al lugar, ambos sabíamos cual era la respuesta del grito. Bella.

En el pasillo ya nos esperaban todos los demás que hacían cola para saber que ocurría.

Bella salió entonces del cuarto de baño y fue hacia un Seth muy pálido para anunciar lo que ellos dos temían.

- Estoy embarazada.

Tres semanas después.

- Si Bella- dijo Carlisle al llegar al salón desde su despacho- Las pruebas que realice dan positivo y confirman el test, enhorabuena estas embarazada.

- Yo no diría eso Carlisle- hable- Seth esta a punto de darle un ataque al corazón.

Durante las tres semanas de espera para poder confirmarlo a través de pruebas medicas 100% fiables, Seth se desmayo en dos ocasiones, la primera al ver un anuncio de bebes y la segunda al enseñarle Alice ropita para de bebe.

En este momento el pobre lobo solo pensaba en los meses restantes que quedaban para que naciera él bebe y como necesitaba desesperadamente pensar en todo.

- ¿Seth que vamos a hacer?- pregunto Bella ignorándonos a todos- Somos muy jóvenes.

- ¡¿No quieres tenerlo?- saltó Seth- ¡Es nuestro bebe!

- No te ves mentalmente preparado y aun no eres un adulto- contesto Bella tranquila.

-¡Pero estoy mentalmente preparado para ser un lobo!

- ¡¿Quieres cambiar pañales y preocuparte de si se trasforma en lobo o si es perseguido por vampiros de ojos rojos?- le grito Bella perdiendo el control.

El siguiente en perder el control fue Seth, menos mal que me dio tiempo a proteger a Renesmee por que si no hubiéramos cenado carne de lobo a la brasa.

Jacob tuvo que alejar a Seth de todos y se lo llevó al bosque, mientras Bella gritaba furiosa y frustrada.

Agarre a Bella por las muñecas y la rodee, susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras, pidiéndole que se calamara, pero nada de eso funcionaba.

La pequeña Renesmee se acercó a nosotros dos, frunciendo el ceño preocupada, entonces pego su manita a la mejilla y lo siguiente que paso nos hizo gritar a Bella y a mi.

Renesmee al posar su mano en la mejilla le "mostro" una imagen de Seth y Bella riendo divertidos en el sofá del salón. Esa escena se había producido antes de que supiéramos que Bella tenía un retraso, ella reía por un chiste tonto que le conto.

- No te enfades con tío Seth- dijo la niña- él te hace reír

Nuestra familia nos interrogaba asustados.

- ¿Que pasa?- pregunto Esme separando a Renesmee de nosotros dos.

- Renesmee tiene un poder- dije mirando a mi hija.

- ¿Qué clase de poder?- pregunto Carlisle.

- Ella, creo que ha intentado mostrarle a Bella una escena en la que salía con Seth- constaste- pero con Bella y su mente rara no creo que esta lo viera.

- Lo he visto- dijo Bella asustada- Vi la imagen en mi cabeza como si se tratara de un recuerdo pero también podía verla a ella.

- Renesmee eres especial- dijo Alice sonriente- muy especial.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y esperan que escriba.<strong>

**Perdón por la tardanza, como recompensa dejo dos cap **

**Dejad reviews si os gusto, o si no.**


	26. Cap 26 Fin continuara

**CAPITULO 26**

Solo podía disfrutar de la sensación de los besos de Jacob por todo mi torso, sus manos subían y bajaban por él y de vez en cuando sus labios lo abandonaban para prestar atención a mis labios enrojecidos.

Era nuestra primera noche de sexo después de semanas en las que nuestra pequeña hija no nos dejo en paz.

- Te amo- susurre contra su cuello.

- Eso no lo dudo, pero no hables solo hazlo.

Sus palabras me motivaron a continuar con nuestra noche de sexo, así que me puse manos a la obra. Gire sobre él poniéndome encima y comencé a bajar muy lentamente dejando un reguero de besos. Cuando creyo que iba a besarle en los labios me moví más abajo para meterme su miembro duro y caliente en mi boca. No lo pudo soportar desde luego, porque comenzó a gemir ruidosamente.

- Por favor Edward…- rogo Jacob.

- Shh- susurre enviando vibraciones por todo su pene haciendo que gimiera más fuerte todavía.

Me saque su pene de la boca antes de que se corriera y ensalive mis dedos para poder penetrarle, él me miraba seductoramente y cuando para nuestra maldita desgracia alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¡Papi, papa!- grito Renesmee al ver que no contestábamos.

- Nuestra hija nos necesita- gruño Jacob.

- Pasaran al menos unos cuantos años hasta que podamos hacerlo sin interrupciones- comente levantadme.

- Emmett y Leah se encargaran de la labor de fastidiarnos, cuando nuestra querida y amada hija no pueda.

- Si… bueno siempre podemos escaparnos a Isla Esme.

Jacob sonrió con picardía, saltó de la cama raudo y fue a abrir a Renesmee después de ponerse algo por encima.

- ¿Qué quieres peque?- pregunto Jacob.

- He tenido una pesadilla- lloriqueo la niña.

Mi lobo suspiro, alzo a la niña en brazos tiernamente mientras se acercaba a la cama.

- Papi he tenido una pesadilla sobre la mujer de ojos rojo- dijo Renesmee en cuanto estuvo a mi lado.

- Pues menos mal que estas en una casa llena de vampiros que te protegerán de cualquier monstruos- comente dándole un beso en la frente.

- Papi tu sabes que yo te quiero mucho, mucho- dijo Renesmee buscando en medio de la oscuridad mi cara cuando apagamos las luces.

Ella me mostro cada momento que pasamos a su lado, cada regalo que le dimos, cada beso, cada mimo y cada desfile que sus tías Alice, Rose y Leah montaban. Cada juego con Emmett, Seth, Jasper, cada pequeño conocimiento que Carlisle le mostraba, cada clase de cocina con Esme y Alice y por supuesto cada rato que pasaba con nosotros.

Jacob le canturreo una pequeña nana para que se durmiera, mientras yo la tapaba contra el frio de mi piel.

Ojala mi niña pequeña, que desde luego la podía llamar mía, permaneciera siempre en este estado, pequeña inocente e intacta porque cuando llegara el momento los Vulturis la cazarían como hicieron con Bella por ser humana y permanecer nuestro lado.

Pobres de los Vulturis entonces, porque si le tocaban un solo pelo de su cabeza, acabaría con todos ellos.

Mis pensamientos degeneraron negativamente esa fatídica noche, en la que ni Jacob pego ojo.

Al amanecer le conté cada pensamiento que tuve y él pos supuesto estuvo de acuerdo conmigo, ninguno dejaría escapar a los Vulturis si ellos se acercaban a nuestra familia. Que con la llegada del bebe de Bella y Seth aumentaba.

Aquí comenzaba nuestra nueva vida, alejándonos de todo lo que una vez conocimos, para empezar de cero, obligándonos a trasladarnos a otro sitio donde nadie nos conociera, pero éramos dichosos porque al menos podríamos ser felices en este nuevo comienzo.

**FIN **

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y esperan que escriba.<strong>

**Lo se, es corto, tanto que en mi pc no llega ni a las dos pag, pero tiene su explicación que veréis en el próximo cap. **

**Si también se que puse fin, pero es el fin de esta primera parte. **

**Dejad reviews si os gusto, o si no.**


	27. Cap 27 Muerte de ojos rojos

**Capitulo 27 (POV Renesmee)**

Diez años pasaron desde que nos fuimos de Forks, diez años desde que deje mi hogar y por supuesto diez años desde que vivo rodeada de vampiros y hombres lobos siendo la única humana, sin contar a mi primo.

Me desperté tarde en ese hermoso día soleado, era después de todo tan escasos en el lugar en el que vivíamos que disfrutaba cada uno de ellos. Mis padres llamaron a mi puerta para que bajara a comer. Si mi padre 1 y mi padre 2 o como me acorde decir Papi y papa, tras tantos lios que monte por llamar a dos hombres papa y mama.

En la noche y sin que yo me enterara, mi tía Alice me dejo mi ropa que utilizaría únicamente ese día.

Abrí la puerta y el monstruito de mi primo, como me gustaba llamarle aunque en verdad no teníamos parentesco alguno, me cogió de la mano y me arrastro hacia la planta baja de la casa, donde nuestra querida abuela nos serbia el desayuno.

- Buenos días- salude a todos.

Papi, o Edward como le llamaban los demás en la familia, se levantó de al lado de mi papa que comía como si fuera su ultima cena, beso mi frente y sonrió dichoso.

- Buenos días princesa- saludo papi- ¿Qué tal has dormido?

- Genial- comente dejándome llevar por él hacia la mesa- Fue una noche muy buena, sin pesadillas sobre la vampira.

- Me alegro preciosa- comento papa tras tragar la comida- Come esto, tu abuela se ha superado hoy.

- Abuela menos mal que hay suficiente dinero para alimentar a tres hombres lobo adultos, un medio lobo de diez años y una humana- dije sirviéndome el desayuno.

- Oh querida, aun si no tuviéramos dinero me pondría a trabajar para daros de comer a todos vosotros-contesto alegremente- no puedo permitir que paséis hambre.

- Pues hablando de hambre…- saltó mi tío Emmett siempre dispuesto para cualquier broma, chiste, videojuegos o en su defecto cualquier cosa que implique molestar a los demás.

- Emmett no seas desconsiderado- contesto la abuela- Ellos primero y ahora vamos nosotros.

- ¿Ya os vais de caza?- pregunte con un puchero en mi rostro.

- Si princesa- respondió mi papi- Ya es la hora, nuestros ojos están casi negros por la sed.

Los vampiros se despidieron de nosotros, aun cuando ninguno quería, alejarse de los otros.

Así que me quede con papa, mis tíos Seth y Leah y como no olvidar al pequeño monstruo que en ese momento corría veloz a la videoconsola que por accidente tío Emmett dejo puesta.

- Lowe ya saber lo que pienso de que cojas la consola de tu tío, si la dejo encendida- advirtió tío Seth

- Jo papa, siempre igual- se quejo Lowe- ¡quiero hacer algo distinto hoy!

- ¡Mocoso no me grites!- advirtió tío Seth enfadado levantándose- Hoy te quedaras en casa.

- Tío Seth pensaba dar una vuelta por el bosque- intervine- ¿Por qué no me llevo a Lowe conmigo?

- Si puedes soportarle.

- Por supuesto que me soporta- dijo Lowe- Es la única en casa que lo hace.

Desayune rápido para poder llevarme a mi primo lejos, antes de que mi tío se tirara de los pelos.

Una vez que termine ordene a Lowe que me obedeciera en todo, aunque era innecesario, siempre me hacia caso y nos encaminamos hacia el bosque después de ser advertidos de no alejarnos demasiado.

Lowe corría a mi alrededor entusiasmado dando saltos y hablando muy rápido.

- Lowe me vas a volver loca- dije riéndome.

- Pues habla tu entonces humana.

- ¿Y que quieres que te hable lobo?

Mi primo comenzó a caminar a mi lado muy despacio, pensativo, hasta que se le ocurrió un tema del que le pudiera hablar.

- ¿Qué le pasó a mi mama?

- Oh… ¿estas seguro de que quieres saberlo?- pregunte seria.

- Por supuesto ya soy un niño grande.

- Esta bien, tu mama después de quedarse embarazada de ti paso unos maravillosos meses de felicidad con nosotros, mi papi incluso podía leer tu mente y te aseguro que en ese tiempo ya eras muy malo.

- ¿En serio?

- Si, entonces llegó un día en el que dijiste que la barriga de tu mama era muy pequeña y decidiste abandonarla- continúe- tu padre se puso blanco, tan blanco como un vampiro pero todo se le paso en cuanto te tuvo entre sus brazos.

- ¿Y mi mama?

- Tu mama se fue muriendo poco a poco- conteste caminando más y más lejos de la casa- Tu papa no estaba listo para verla marchar y le pidió al abuelo que la convirtiera en vampiro y esa es la historia de porque Isabella Marie Clearwater es un vampiro.

El muy idiota rio y aplaudió la historia, menos mal que no la vivió, porque fue el peor día de todos los que vivimos.

Sonreí en cuanto él me vio triste, no podía permitir que me viera así.

Caminamos lejos casi llegando al límite de lo permitido, yo quería llegar al prado que mi papa encontró en este lugar para mi papi, y en el momento en el que llegamos, Lowe alucinó con todo. Nunca le llegamos a traer aquí, era un lugar de parejas, sin embargo éramos dos, él y yo, en medio de tantas parejas y tía Leah. Nunca vi la vi con nadie, era feliz tal y como estaba.

- El abuelo dice que a lo mejor me convierto en lobo como mi papa y mis tíos- comento Lowe cuando se sentó a mi lado.

- O en un vampiro si sigues molestando- dije yo haciéndole cosquillas.

Me encantaba picar a mi primo, era la única cosa buena que se me permitía hacer, porque por nada mis padres se asustaban pensando en que iba a morir. Una vez incluso se asustaron por tener en la mano unas tijeras con las que pensaba cortar un papel.

Lowe tiró de mi manga pidiendo jugar a algo.

- Túmbate y veamos las formas que tienen las nubes, el primero en encontrar un perro gana una chuche- le rete.

El como no, se tumbo y empezó a mirar las nubes, el tiempo fue pasando muy lentamente, la brisa nos traía ricos aromas del bosque a nuestro alrededor. Era tan sumamente relajante, todo que ninguno se percato del visitante a nuestra espalda.

- Hola humanos- dijo una voz suave, propia de un vampiro y efectivamente cuando Lowe y yo nos levantamos le vimos.

Un vampiro y no uno cualquiera, sus ojos eran rojos. El miedo me lleno por completo, era alguien desconocido y peligroso, estábamos bastante lejos de la casa como para correr o llamar a alguien y no sabia a que distancia estaba mi papi de caza.

- Hola vampiro- salude yo en respuesta.

Lowe comenzó a gruñir y tuve que apartarlo, poniéndome delante de ella.

- ¿Cómo sabes que soy un vampiro?

- Bueno hay una creciente popularidad hacia los vampiros y como vas vestido como uno me he dicho por que no saludarle como si fuera un vampiro- conteste tartamudeando.

El vampiro pensó en mi respuesta, él era hermoso y angelical, de unos 13 años, alto de labios finos, pelo marrón oscuro y ropas oscuras.

- ¿Cómo te llamas humana?- pregunto acercándose a nosotros.

- Ehh… Renesmee… Mansen- respondí sin querer darle mi apellido real.

- Mi nombre es Alec.

Alec se acercó a mí en un rápido movimiento, su mano comenzó a acariciar un mechón de mi pelo. Empecé a llorar asustada porque sabía lo que vendría a continuación, Lowe en cambió no se rindió, golpeaba con sus puños la espalda de él.

- Hueles tan bien… mi tua cantante- murmuro- y no puedo ser tan tonto como para desperdiciar tu sangre solo porque pueda quererte.

- ¿Qué?

- Tu sangre canta para mí y no pienso desaprovechar la oportunidad.

El vampiro empujo a mi primo contra un árbol y clavo sus dientes en mi cuello. Mi corazón se aceleró entonces, el dolor inundo todo mi cuerpo.

Quise pararle pero no puede, era humana después de todo. A lo lejos vi a Lowe gruñir y temblar, le oí gritar que me soltara antes de transformarse en un lobo como su padre y sus tíos.

Lowe le ataco, pero lo único que consiguió fue que me tirara para luchar contra él. Quise huir y mi propio cuerpo se revelo contra mí, así que grite tan alto y claro como pude.

El pequeño lobo fue nuevamente empujado y dejo paso al niño de diez años que tanto adoraba. El vampiro se acercó a mí y deje de ver y oír, estaba sola ante la oscuridad más absoluta.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y esperan que escriba.<strong>

**Lo pongo en la misma historia por que en si, es la continuación de la misma, solo que con unos cuantos años pasados.**

**Por cierto Lowe significa en francés pequeño lobo.**

****Dejad reviews si os gusto, o si no.****


	28. Cap 28 Transformación

**CAPITULO 28**

No pude llegar a tiempo, mi pequeña se moría en mis brazos. Ella sonreía acariciando mi mejilla mostrándome a su atacante.

Alec Vulturi. Pagaría con creces todo el dolor que mi niña sufrió.

- Papi tengo miedo- susurro Renesmee en mis brazos.

Yo corría velozmente, acortando la distancia entre el prado y la casa, quería llegar lo más rápido posible. Quería salvarla porque si la perdía, perdería todo mi ser en el proceso.

- Shh, calla pequeña y guárdate las fuerzas que pronto te pondrás bien- susurre.

- Papi…- me llamo ella lastimeramente- no quiero morir.

- No vas a morir, dentro de unos días despertaras hermosa, magnifica y eterna.

-Júramelo por algo que te importe.

- Te lo juro pequeña por ti, por Jacob y toda nuestra familia.

Ella parpadeo, luchando contra la pesadez de sus ojos, yo le hablaba en un intento de que no se rindiera. Gracias a Dios si es que acaso aun me tenía en cuenta, que llegamos a casa.

Jacob grito mucho y yo solo recuerdo ordenar a Carlisle convertirla del todo. No podía perder a mi pequeña, no a ella. Así que allí nos encontrábamos ahora, en el despacho que había sido habilitado para su conversión.

Ella gritaba de dolor, se retorcía y rogaba que alguno de nosotros le matáramos. Jacob cantaba una nana tras otra, sin detenerse y yo me contemplaba cada uno de sus pensamientos, además de tener su mano en mi mejilla viviendo el horror del cambio nuevamente.

Las hora dejaron de importar, solo el fuego, la morfina que supuestamente debía haber echo efecto como le paso a Bella cuando se moría al dar a luz, no le hacia nada. Ni siquiera la ataba.

Al segundo día, Lowe entró en el despacho, a pesar de que Seth el ordeno que no lo hiciera, pero él quería entrar y gracias al cielo que lo hizo, porque en ese momento Renesmee se relajo por completo.

- Ya estoy aquí y nadie me va a separar de ti humana/ vampira- murmuro el niño en su oído- Me convertí en lobo, uno pequeño pero lobo.

Mi hija dejo de pensar en el dolor por una milésima de segundo para concentrarse en ese momento en que le pequeño lobo tomo forma, haciendo honor a su nombre.

- Gracias por venir pequeño- dije.

- De nada, pero si ella sufre yo sufro.

Jacob y Lowe pasaron a dormir en el suelo esperando a que mi bebe despertara. Nunca creí que podría llegar a dolerme tanto el corazón pero ahora lo hacía y temía que al tercer día su cuerpo no soportara más y se rindiera.

Pasadas las interminables horas, Alice, Rosalie y Bella entraron en el despacho y nos hecho para poder vestirla adecuadamente. Pero ninguno de nosotros tres permaneció muy lejos, solo a unos centímetros de la puerta. Y aun cuando la separación era mínima Renesmee se quejo llamando en su mente a Lowe.

El en cambio temblaba, preocupado llame a Carlisle que acudió raudo a nuestro lado.

- ¿Qué ocurre hijo?- pregunto.

- Lowe tiembla y no se porque.

- Tiemblo de frio eso es todo- contesto el niño, pero había algo más que no supe identificar, un pensamiento que se resbalaba del mio.

- Diré a Esme que prepare chocolate caliente para el y para Jacob, ambos tiemblan.

Por fin las chicas nos dejaron pasar al despacho, la vistieron y peinaron hermosamente, poco quedaba ya de los rasgos humanos que la caracterizaron.

Los tres la rodeamos para ver cada sutil cambio, de vez en cuando Lowe temblaba y ni aun con el chocolate caliente se le paso. Bella y Seth se lo quisieron llevar pero les fue imposible, el niño lucho contra sus padres todo lo que pudo y más, e incluso estuvo a punto de transformarse pero solo le basto una mirada hacia mi pequeña para que se relajara por completo. Aun cuando se convertía en una ser indestructible el pequeño lobo temía hacerle daño.

Entonces ocurrió que su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido, el proceso pronto tendría fi y yo tendría a mi pequeña a salvo en mis brazos.

La familia al completo nos reunimos en el despacho, por supuesto con una serie de medidas de seguridad, Lowe alejado lo más posible, cerca de los lobos, delante de estos las mujeres y después nosotros los hombres, incluyendo a Jacob que se negó rotundamente a permanecer junto a los lobos.

El corazón de Renesmee dejo de latir y ella tuvo descanso a su dolor. Ella abrió los ojos, tan rojos como los de su atacante y se quedo quieta temerosa de que el dolor no hubiera acabado.

- Todo a pasado mi niña- dije leyendo sus pensamientos.

Renesmee se irguió al fin y nos observo a todos uno a uno, muy atentamente, su mente valoraba si éramos enemigos o no y en el caso de que lo fuéramos, buscaba una manera de atacarnos y salir sana y salva.

- Pequeña somos nosotros- dijo Jacob dando un paso al frente.

Ella reacciono precipitadamente, saltó del sitio colocándose cerca dela ventana con su cuerpo tocando la pared.

- Nena somos nosotros tu familia- hablo Rosalie extrañada por el comportamiento.

- Oléis raro y asquerosamente mal- contesto entre dientes.

- Ese será tu padre que se ha bañado en tres días- respondió Emmett intentando rebajar la situación tensa.

- Sois raros, hermosos y peligrosos.

- Nessie por favor deja de comportarte así- hablo Lowe pasando a través de los cuerpos, sacándose el brazo de su madre que le empujaba hacia atrás- ¿Acaso somos malos? ¿Olemos mal?

- Lowe…- lloriqueo ella- ¡Ellos son posibles fuerzas asesinas! ¡Ven aquí y aléjate de todos ellos!

- Nessie…- dijo Lowe con la regañina implícita en su todo de voz- Somos buenos, somos lobos y vampiros.

La palabra lobo y vampiro resonaron en su mente y de pronto recordó todo, era vago y confuso, lleno de una capa de oscuridad que no le permitía ver con todo detalle sus recuerdos pero estaba allí, Lowe los había conectado con nosotros.

Renesmee se agacho en el sitio, rodeándose el cuerpo con sus brazos, estaba asustada, agotada y hambrienta.

- Pequeña ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunte acercándome.

- Sedienta y confusa papi

- Muy bien vayamos a cazar entonces- dije entusiasmado porque me llamara papi después de tantos días retorciéndose de dolor y tras estos momentos tan tensos.

- Papi, quiero sangre de lobo joven- dijo Renesmee haciendo que todos se tensaran excepto yo, sabia que era una broma haciendo referencia a su primo que inmediatamente se puso tan blanco como ella.

- Pues yo quiero carne de vampiro y no veras que a ninguno se nos de lo que queremos- dijo Lowe una vez que comprendió la broma y todos reímos por la ocurrencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y esperan que escriba.<strong>

**Espero que esta nueva parte les este gustando.**

**Dejad reviews si os gusto, o si no.**


	29. Cap 29  incondicional e irrevocablemente

**CAPITULO 29**

Los adultos estábamos reunidos en el despacho, sopesando las consecuencias de la huida de Alec, después de yo echarle. Y con adultos me refería a todos excepto Renesmee y Lowe, aunque Emmett debía de haberse quedado fuera también porque a veces era peor que un niño pequeño.

- Vayamos contra ellos y después matémosles- sugirió Emmett.

- Emmett no digas barbaridades, ellos son…- saltó Esme.

- Unos completos matones que nos mataran en cuanto sepan que otra humana vive con nosotros- dijo Jasper.

- ¡Pero esa humana es mi hija y ahora un vampiro!- grito Jacob al borde de perder los nervios.

- Jacob cálmate ellos no nos harán daño sin pruebas- comento Carlisle muy seguro de si mismo- Y aunque en si Renesmee resulta una prueba ella es ahora una vampiro y por tanto no tienen caso.

Acaricie el hombro de mi lobo suavemente, instándole a que se calmara, al menos nada más podía ir peor.

Renesmee llamo a la puerta con sus puños, tocando delicadamente la madera con tal de no perder el control de sus fuerzas recién adquiridas, era casi gracioso de ver como intentaba por todos los medios no destrozar nada y solo por poco conseguirlo.

- ¡Aún no podéis pasar niños!- grite sabiendo de antemano lo que quería.

- ¡PAPA TENGO HAMBRE!- grito Lowe desesperado.

Y ciertamente que tenía hambre, la lobito últimamente comía mucho, y había crecido unos cuantos centímetros en cuestión de apenas dos días.

Nosotros, refiriéndome a mi y a Carlisle no le dábamos importancia, era normal en un niño de su edad crecer, pero Bella y Seth se ponían en lo peor.

- ¡RENESMEE PREPRARALE ALGO AL LOBO!- grito Jacob a punto de perder los estribos.

Renesmee en algún momento se llevo al lobo lejos, lo se porque vi en sus mentes como se iban hacia la cocina, sin embargo de nuevo note que el lobo tenía un extraño pensamiento que se me resbalaba, algo que no lograba comprender ni alcanzar, pero que tenía que ver con mi hija.

Me concentre exclusivamente en su mente queriendo alcanzar aquella idea en su cerebro y aun así el niño se las vio para no volver a pensar en nada más que en la comida que le preparaban.

Mi hija canturreaba dichosa y de vez en cuando miraba al lobo, sonriéndole lo que hacia que el niño respondiera inmediatamente.

Cautivado por esas dos mentes me senté en una silla, dedicándome a contemplarles en los ojos del otro. No me di cuenta de que había pasado casi una hora hasta que Jacob me llamó para votar.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunte desorientado.

- Debemos de votar, si ir en busca de los Vulturis y presentarle a nuestros dos nuevos miembros o en cambio quedarnos en casa a la espera de que ellos realicen el primer movimiento- contesto Carlisle de brazos cruzados.

- Yo voto esperar- dije muy convencido- tendremos más posibilidades aquí en casa que partir a Volterra.

-Yo digo que vayamos a buscar una buena pelea- saltó Emmett.

Al final uno y otro fueron dando su voto y gano la idea de esperar en casa al primer movimiento.

Si mi lado paternal y de vampiro me ordenaba atacar a Alec por haber tocado a mi pequeña, pero la mejor opción sin duda era esperar, porque ellos podrían no hacer nada y si fuera el caso contrario tendríamos a Alice para saberlo de antemano y prepararnos para lo que viniera.

**POV LOWE**

Renesmee me preparo la comida, aun cuando ella era un vampiro y no necesitaba comer ya. Igualmente me lo hizo y sonríe dichoso cuando comprobé que estaba delicioso.

Ella se sentó junto a mi observándome con atención y cuando levante la mirada una parte dentro de mi se estremeció por los horripilantes ojos rojos, porque eran la prueba de que no pude protegerla del otro vampiro, yo no pude hacer nada para que no fuera atacada y encima tuvo que soportar durante tres largos días el dolor de la trasformación. Sé que fue doloroso, porque de algún modo yo también lo sentí. Sentí como el veneno cambiaba sus músculos, sus huesos, su sangre y como al final también su corazón, dejando atrás solo un pecho vacío y silencioso.

Ella agarro mi mano libre y comenzó a acariciar mi dorso con suavidad, practicando tal vez con su fuerza. Algunas veces se pasaba y eran en esos momentos en los que la avisaba, para que se controlara y ejerciera la presión adecuada.

Renesmee mi dulce ángel en la oscuridad, la criatura a la que debía de proteger por encima de cualquier cosas. Ojala algún día me viera como algo más que su primo pequeño. Pero la realidad era que jamás podría estar con ella, no porque fuera un vampiro, porque desde luego siendo ella humana tampoco podía estar con ella, si no porque mi dulce Renesmee nunca se fijaría en un lobo.

En el mismo momento en el que ella me sonrió dejándome deslumbrado, la familia al completo salió del despacho del abuelo. Sus caras eran inexpresivas, e incluso la de mi tío Jasper que era el señor emociones.

Bueno ya habría tiempo para preguntar por lo que pasaba, ahora solo importaban mi dulce Renesmee, la seguí mirando por un rato más hasta que capte la expresión de Tío Edward. Su ceño fruncido intentando desentrañar algún secreto, la boca entreabierta dejando solo ver la hilera de dientes blancos de arriba, su atención puesta en mí pero también en Renesmee.

Sin darme cuenta gruñí atrayendo completamente su atención lo que me supuso varias severas miradas de mis padres y también una suave protesta de Renesmee.

- ¿Dulce Renesmee?- preguntón mi tío en voz alta.

Podría tener diez años pero era un lobo y esa parte animal en mi no aguantaba el tono acusativo de la pregunta.

- ¿Algún problema?- pregunte desafiante levantándome de la silla.

- No me hagas reír niño, no estoy para bromas- contesto Tío Edward enfadándose.

Por supuesto mis padres se pusieron delante de mí protegiéndome de su enfado y también Renesmee que reacciono como un resorte levantándose, adelantándose unos pasos y gruñéndole a él.

-Renesmee cielo no te metas en esto- ordeno tío Edward calmándose lo suficiente como para no gruñirle.

- Hazlo y no veras un nuevo amanecer- amenazó Renesmee asustándome por la frialdad que mostraba al que fue su padre.

- Jovencita abandona esa pose de furia salida del infierno y retrocede lejos de tu padre- dijo tío Jacob posicionándose al lado de tío Edward.

Cuando ella no lo hizo, se lo volvió a repetir, esta vez gritándole y temblando.

Toda la familia ya se había puesto tensa a nuestro alrededor, temerosa de que atacásemos.

- Renesmee retrocede nosotros no somos así- dije suspirando aliviado cuando se relajo por completo ante el sonido de mi voz.

Ella por fin obedeció y se sentó de nuevo en la silla esperado a que yo volviera a la mía para seguir comiendo. Por supuesto esto no había terminado, eso lo sabíamos los presentes excepto ella.

- ¿Qué cojones acabas de hacer Edward?- preguntó mi padre furioso.

- El chico no para de tener pensamientos que se me escapan, alrededor de mi hija y ahora le acabo de escuchar como la llamaba dulce Renesmee- contestó mi tío entredientes.

- Y eso te da derecho a casi enseñarle los dientes y ponernos en peligro a todos por culpa de la neófita de tu hija- saltó mi padre enfadándose aún más.

- O perdone usted señor- contesto mi tío-¡Yo al menos controlo a mi hijo!

- ¡O si, tu controlas a tu niño de tal manera que te amenaza!

Los gritos se sucedieron uno detrás de otro, elevándose cada vez más el tono y acercándose los cuerpos hasta que llegó a un punto en el que comenzaron a pegarse.

Renesmee gritó asustada y corrió a separarles cuando los demás no pudieron, desde luego ella lo consiguió, porque al momento los tuvo separados con ella haciendo de barrera.

Ambos le gruñeron, gritaron e incluso quisieron empujarla, peros se mantuvo firme, mi dulce Renesmee podría con cualquier cosa.

Oh pobre de mi tenía solo diez años y ya estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorado de esa dulce vampira llamada Renesmee.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y esperan que escriba.<strong>

**Espero que esta nueva parte les este gustando.**

**Dejad reviews si os gusto, o si no.**


	30. Cap 30 Malas noticias

**CAPITULO 30 POV JACOB**

Intranquilo camine por la casa en busca de un poco de paz mental, no ayudaba mucho que el vampiro que tenía por novio me siguiera a todos lados, sin poder controlarse en lo más mínimo.

El lobito pensaban en nuestra niña más de lo debido y ella lo aceptaba sin dudar ni un segundo en si era bueno o malo.

Sospechaban que estaban imprimados pero… ¿Era posible tal cosa en alguien tan joven? Y por supuesto lo que más me preocupaba ¿Lowe por ser el más joven estaría obligado a crecer para darle a Renesmee lo que necesitaba?

- ¡DEJA DE PENSAR!- grito Edward al borde de perder el control.

Yo por supuesto reaccione rápido y me abalance sobre él sin darle tiempo a pensar en nada más que mis labios.

- ¿El lobo esta enamorado de nuestra niñita y tu te dedicas a besarme como si no hubiera mañana?

- Joder Edward cuando se te mete algo en la maldita cabeza no se va- le conteste frustrado.

Di unos pocos pasos alejándome de él y acto seguido me cogió de la mano impidiendo que me alejara aun más.

- Lo siento amor, pero soy su padre y nunca me perdonare el no haber llegado a tiempo antes de que Alec casi la matara-se justifico- Es nuestra niñita pequeña a la que le daba miedo los ojos rojos de una vampira y ahora ella los tiene del mismo color, sufro por ella.

- Yo también sufro por nuestra hija pero no puedes reaccionar de esa manera con nuestro sobrino- dije- Él es muy chico y se deja dominar fácilmente por Renesmee y su lobo.

- Bueno al menos ya están todos los lobos posibles en esta casa- dijo él y me beso.

Gemí de pura satisfacción cuando poso la mano en mi pene que respondió enseguida con una erección, que no paso desapercibida. Cuando dejo mi boca para seguir por mi cuello juro que casi tuve un orgasmo al sentir los colmillos rozando la piel.

- Mmnn… me encanta cuando no te puedes controlar- susurro en mí oído un momento después de que yo pusiera mis manos en su culo y lo acercara más a mí.

Dios amaba a ese hombre con pura y lujuriosa locura. Era todo lo que necesitaba y por supuesto me sentía orgulloso de decir yo lo era todo para él.

- AHH

El grito de Renesmee nos obligo a separarnos con desgana, Edward lanzó miradas asesinas a Lowe que estaba justo detrás de ella y de nuevo se enfureció.

- ¿Qué deseas pequeñas?- pregunte sonando tranquilo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza graciosamente recuperándose del susto inicial que le dimos.

- Si… esto… el abuelo dice que tienes que ir urgentemente a la puerta papa- dijo Renesmee- Tienes visita.

- ¿Visita?- pregunte dudoso- ¿Estas segura?

- Si, el abuelo dice que es… es…

- Sam Uley- saltó el niño muy seguro.

Todo mi cuerpo se tensó, el poco aire que tenía en mis pulmones se fue y mis manos temblaban. Edward me sujeto por el brazo impidiendo que me cayera al suelo. No tenía miedo desde luego que no, solo que aquel hombre destrozo todo el mundo que conocía solo porque me imprime de Edward.

- ¿Papa te encuentras bien?- preguntó Renesmee asustada al verme pálido.

- Jacob solo dímelo y le mató- dijo Edward tranquilo.

- No, me voy a enfrentar a él.

Una vez que volví a tener el control de mi cuerpo, me dirigí hacia él salón donde Sam me esperaba.

La familia al completo observaba a Sam, Emily y para mi sorpresa mi padre con la señora Clearwater, sobre todo Seth miraba con cierta reticencia a su madre que agarraba con fuerza la mano de mi padre.

- Hola visitantes- salude fríamente- ¿A que se debe el placer de vuestra visita?

- Jacob deberías saludar a tu Alpha con el debido respeto- dijo Sam con mi mismo tono.

- Mi Alpha ha sido saludado correctamente esta mañana cuando me levantado- respondí- ¿No es cierto Carlisle?

- A si es Jacob, muy buen saludo e de decir por que no me esperaba el abrazo- contesto Carlisle.

- ¿Qué queréis apestosos?- pregunto Rosalie lanzando miradas asesinas a todos ellos.

- Traemos noticias de Forks- contesto Emily sin ver el odio en nuestra mirada.

Edward se tensó a mi lado del mismo modo que yo lo hice momentos antes, nuestra niña le cogió de la mano y apoyo la cabeza en su otro brazo en un intento de calmarle con su presencia.

A ninguno por supuesto se nos escapo la inquisidora contemplación de Sam a nosotros tres, viendo obviamente a la neófita en vez de a la dulce y hermosa niña.

- Veo que tu amante no ha perdido el tiempo- comento Sam- Lo que aun no entiendo como puedes permanecer a su lado aun cuando tiene a otra.

Edward y yo nos intercambiamos miradas y después posamos nuestros ojos en nuestra dulce nenita, ella sonrió abiertamente mostrando por error los colmillos.

Permanecimos en cierta forma tranquilos pero el pequeño lobo tuvo que saltar gruñendo escandalosamente, lo que obligo a Bella a cogerle corriendo para que no saltara sobre ellos.

- No voy a ser tan grosero como mi hija al preguntaros el motivo de vuestra visita pero si tengo las mismas ganas que ella de saberlo-dijo Carlisle desviando la atención hacia él.

- Charlie Swan fue encontrado muerto junto a su exmujer en la casa de la familia- contesto Sam sin rodeos.

- ¡¿Qué?- grito Bella soltando a su niño y abalanzándose sobre Sam- ¿Cómo es posible?

- Sus asesinos dejaron una carta- dijo la Señora Clearwater de la forma más suave posible dolida también por la muerte del antiguo jefe de policía.

Ella le entregó la carta a Bella que la leyó repetidas veces antes de derrumbarse en el suelo a sollozar sin lágrimas y gritar. Yo cogí la carta y la leí en voz alta para todos los presentes.

_Mi querida y dulce Isabella te advertimos lo que sucedería si alguna vez volvías con los Cullen y ahora tu peor pesadilla ha pasado, me temo que no hay vuelta atrás y en cuanto a la humana que tu y Edward tenéis os prevengo de que sea convertida si no a ocurrido ya, porque si no os encontraremos y aniquilaremos a la familia entera junto la otra mascota denominada licántropo. _

_Cordialmente Aro Vulturi. _

Nos encontraron, ellos lo habían vuelto a hacer, querían destruir a mi familia y todo lo que me importaba.

- Si eso es todo, gracias por las noticias, ya os podéis marchar- dije furioso por comunicarnos tal desgracia que tanto nos afecto.

-Aun no acabamos- contestó Sam- El consejo al completo se reunió hace unos días.

- ¿Y?

- Puedes volver a casa con nosotros, tu destierro es agua pasada.

La sorpresa inundo mi rostro sustituido después por la alegría de poder volver a hogar, rápidamente abrace a mi padre radiante de felicidad, solo que el gruñido de Edward me detuvo antes de que pudiera acercarme a mi padre. Mi vampiro miraba a Sam ira y repugnancia.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Bueno puedes volver con la condición de que olvides al vampiro y nunca más le veas.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y esperan que escriba.<strong>

**Espero que esta nueva parte les este gustando.**

**Dejad reviews si os gusto, o si no.**


	31. Cap 31 Pelea y boda

**CAPITULO 31 POV JACOB**

Inmediatamente me lance sobre Sam golpeándole con todas mis fuerzas, haciendo que los otros se apartaran y rompiendo el sofá bajo nosotros. El por supuesto respondía pero no tenía nada que hacer contra mí.

Ningún miembro de la familia vino a su rescate y se lo agradecía en mi fuero interno. Se lo merecía, cada golpe que le daba se lo merecía y no pensaba parar hasta que sangrara por cada uno de sus poros.

- Jacob ya te cobraste tu venganza- murmuro Edward en mi oído deteniéndome.

Sam estaba al borde del desmayo y aun así lucia tosco, enfadado y burlón.

No se como se las arreglaba pero de nuevo sentía ganas de golpearle.

- Déjale no necesita ni un solo golpe más- dijo Edward.

Me aparte del tipo como si se tratara de una serpiente venenosa y me sitúe justo al lado de mi flamante novio. Renesmee se acercó a mi, temerosa, con una toalla en las manos y un cuenco con agua.

- ¿para qué es eso?- pregunte extrañado.

- Para ti papa, estas manchando de sangre y no me gusta el olor- contesto Renesmee casualmente.

Mi pequeña no se dio cuenta de las expresiones de nuestros invitados, por supuesto, ellos supusieron que mi pequeña era la novia de mi Eddy y no realmente lo que era nuestra pequeñita.

Sobre todo me fije en el rostro de mi padre, la sorpresa era uno de sus sentimientos, pero también el miedo y la preocupación.

- ¿Qué te pasa papa?- le pregunte agotado por la paliza.

Edward me obligo a sentarme en los sillones que permanecían intactos mientras mi pequeña me curaba.

- ¿La vampira es tu hija?

- Si y antes de que preguntes el porqué de no saberlo o conocerla te contestare que tú aceptaste mi destierro- dije enfadado.

- ¿Qué otra cosa podría haber hecho?

- No se, tal vez venir conmigo- conteste con ironía- Enfrentarte al consejo, obligarle a aceptarme, cualquier cosa que hubiera implicado permanecer juntos y no alejarnos hasta tal punto que no nos reconozcamos.

- Algunos errores simplemente no han de ser compensados.

- El único error aquí es usted Señor Black- intervino Esme sorprendiéndome- Un padre jamás abandona a sus hijos y menos aun le dicen eso, Jacob ha sido un excelente muchacho que se ha convertido en todo un hombre y no gracias a usted, así que no venga a nuestra casa a insultar al que considero mi hijo- dijo la vampira acercándose a mi padre- Tiene dos opciones pedirle perdón por haberle abandonado y quedarse o callarse y marcharse, usted elige.

La tensión se podía ver en el aire a la perfección, no me hacia falta el poder de Jasper en absoluto.

Apreté la mano de Edward por los nervios de saber la respuesta, yo hace mucho tiempo que tome la decisión de permanecer junto a Edward y tener a nuestra nenita pero ahora le tocaba a él.

- Se acuesta con un vampiro y tiene una hija vampiro, vive rodeado de vampiros y acepta vuestra condición- dijo mi padre- Me da igual si esta imprimado o cualquier cosa no pienso aceptarle como mi hijo por mucho que diga lo contrario.

- Entonces márchese ahora mismo Señor Black- ordeno Renesmee poniéndose enfrente de mi padre- Aléjese de mis padres y de toda mi familia porque la sangre correrá como sigan aquí pasados los próximos dos minutos.

- Mucho gusto en conocerte a ti también nieta- dijo mi padre y con un gesto pidió a la Señora Clearwater que le sacara de la mansión- Por cierto yo solo venia a decir que oficialmente vosotros sois hermanos.

Los ojos de mi manada y los míos se encontraron, apartamos la mirada segundos después, fijándola en nuestros padres. Nuestros padres, resultaba gracioso, ninguno de ellos parecía reconocernos como tal pero oficialmente éramos sus hijos.

- Queda un minuto Señores Black y compañía.

Y así fue, al verle salir a todos por la puerta como me aleje "oficialmente" de La Push y todo los que conocía allí.

Edward me abrazó por la espalda, absorbiendo todo mi calor y dejándome solo el frio de su piel. Mi niña se nos unió, al igual que todos los demás de la familia, pero sobre todo tenía ganas de abrazar a Esme y agradecerle todo lo que hacia por mi.

- Esta separación se merece una bonita celebración- susurro Edward en mi oído.

- ¡SI! ¡POR FIN!- grito Alice sorprendiéndonos a todos y alejándose del grupo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Cásate conmigo.

Una semana después.

No sabia como me había metido en este lio, había pasado de pelearme con mi padre y Sam a pasar a preparar mi boda con una histérica Alice y una orgullosa Esme. Renesmee por supuesto colaboraba, y para mi total alegría y sorpresa también Rosalie.

- Estate quieto por favor- pidió Alice por decima vez- Quiero que tu traje sea perfecto.

- ¿Y porque he de ir de blanco?- pregunte intentando mirarme en el espejo.

- Renesmee lo sugirió y yo estoy de acuerdo con ella.

- ¿Por qué le hizo eso?

- Fácil, me dijo que era en recuerdo de cuando os llamaba mama a los dos.

- ¿Lo hacia queriendo la mocosa?

- Obviamente que si mama- dijo Renesmee apareciendo por la puerta

No sabia si echarme a reír o gritarle por hacerlo de nuevo la cosa de mama. El caso es que me sentía feliz, por mi compromiso con mi vampiro, todo iba a ser perfecto, por que Alice lo organizaba, ella no nos dejaba ver nada, es más nos obligo a trasladarnos a la casita que construimos cerca de la gran mansión.

La casita era para los lobos, y para aquellos momentos en el que Renesmee se ponía con el periodo y no podía permanecer cerca de ninguno de ellos.

Ahora vivía aquí desde hace una semana.

- ¿Dónde esta tu papi?- pregunto Alice.

- Creo que intentando ver como va la organización de la boda, pero por supuesto esta siendo alejado por Lowe.

- Al menos el lobito puede hacer algo bueno.

- No te metas con él tía Alice.

- ¿Te gusta acaso?

- Es un crio por amor al cielo, solo tiene diez años y yo diecisiete- dijo mi niña- Es completamente imposible que me guste, y no creo que llegue a gustarme nunca.

- ¿Y porque le defendiste de tu papi entonces?- intervine yo.

- No iba a dejar que papi le matara solo porque se cree el lobo que le gusto, además mis tíos se disgustarían muchísimo.

Imprimación 0, Renesmee Cullen 1, la cría era toda una manipuladora, me hizo creer que estaba imprimada del lobito, e incluso Edward le creyó a pesar de su don para leer las mentes.

Seguro que Emmett tuvo algo que ver en esto, la niña no podía ser así de nacimiento.

- ¿Quién no puede ser así de nacimiento?- preguntó Edward entrando por la puerta con Lowe detrás.

- Tu hija que nos ha engañado haciéndonos creer a los dos que estaba imprimada.

- ¿Y no lo esta?

- Nop

-¿Imprimación?- preguntaron Renesmee y Lowe

- Olvídenlo niños y váyanse lejos a jugar al baseball.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y esperan que escriba.<strong>

**Este cap no es muy haya pero bueno**

**Muchas gracias a Renesmee Black Cullen 1096 por su reviews, me animan a seguir escribiendo  
><strong>

**Dejad reviews si os gusto, o si no**


	32. Cap 32 Por y para siempre, eternamente

**CAPITULO 32 **

Me di la vuelta en la cama y para mi completo horror tenía al pequeño lobo a mi lado, sosteniendo la mano de mi hija mientras ella le canturreaba.

Mi futuro marido estaba en otra habitación disfrutando de la compañía de Leah y Seth.

Mi hija elevó la mirada hacia mí y sonrió mostrando todos los dientes.

- ¿Papi estas nerviosos por lo de mañana?- preguntó ella en susurros.

- ¿Por qué debería estarlo?- dije- He esperado casi toda mi existencia para que este momento llegara y mañana pasara.

- Estoy deseando verte casado porque según el abuelo vives en el pecado al tener un novio y una hija fuera del matrimonio- comento mi hija divertida.

- Tu abuelo dice muchas tonterías al cabo de las décadas pero esa es la mayor que es escuchado hasta ahora.

- Callaos ya intentó dormir vampiros.

Me entraron ganas de matarle en ese momento pero que mi hija se pusiera a entonar una nana me calmó. Esa pequeña niña podría parar a todo un ejercito con su encantó y hacer que cualquiera la quisiera.

- ¿Papi que es la imprimación?- preguntó Renesmee cuando comprobó que Lowe estaba dormido.

La intensidad de su mirada me confundió, pero de todas maneras le respondí.

- Algo mas fuerte que el amor a primera vista, cuando tu ves a esa persona todo cambia, el o ella pasa a ser tu todo, serias cualquier cosa sin importar nada mas.

- ¿Sientes la necesidad de proteger a papa? ¿Necesitas verlo a toda costa cada día? ¿Amas cada vez que pronuncia tu nombre o simplemente te mira?

- Renesmee ¿que pasa?

Renesmee apartó un mechón de pelo del rostro de Lowe, la ternura de su toque y el infinito amor de su mirada me bastó para dudar si ellos se imprimaron o no.

- Creo que Lowe y yo estamos imprimados- dijo ella- Desde hace algún tiempo, incluso antes cuando era humana, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de hacerle feliz o incluso mirarle- explico sin apartar la mirada del chico- Se por supuesto que tiene diez años y creo que debe seguir siendo un niño por tanto tiempo como desee, pero sus ojos parecen tan… mayores, su forma de mirarme es… tan extraña y ambos sabemos como de posesivo esta.

- ¿Alguien más lo sabe?

- No, solo tu y yo porque lo que se dice Lowe… no es precisamente un tema del que quiera hablar un niño de diez años.

- Bueno por lo que me comentas… si estáis imprimados y con respecto a la edad… deja que pase unos siete años y tendrás a un adolescente muy salido con ganas de guerra y una absurda necesidad de besarte.

- Papi por favor que tiene diez años aun.

Tras esta conversación que nunca creí que pudiera llegar a tener, ambos nos quedamos en silencio, prometiéndonos no contar absolutamente nada a nadie a menos que algo saliera mal.

Por suerte dentro de unas horas era mi boda con Jacob y eso ocupo toda mi mente, incluso no tuve pensamientos de ningún miembro de mi familia y me alegraba.

Horas mas tarde Alice vino corriendo a mi cuarto, saco a los niños fuera y se puso a prepararme.

- Por favor Alice no es por ser un ególatra ni nada parecido pero soy lo suficientemente hermoso como para líbrame de la parte de… preparar el cuerpo.

- Edward falta una maldita media hora para que te cases créeme solo quiero que te pongas el traje de tu boda.

Ayudado por Alice fue poniéndome prenda por prenda sin que ella me dejara mirarme al espejo, decía querer que viera mi imagen completa de mi traje y no por partes.

En el momento en el que pude posar mis ojos en el espejo me quede asombrado, el color de la tela era oscuro, casi negro sin llegar en absoluto. El traje se adaptaba a mi cuerpo, dejando que hiciera todo tipo de movimientos que nunca creí posible en un traje como este.

Alice admiró su obra maestra radiante, y me instó a moverme rápido para llegar al altar y esperar a Jacob.

En cuanto llegue al lugar, escoltado por el pequeño duende, todos mis sentidos se vieron asaltados por una multitud de cosas, en el buen sentido por supuesto.

Mi olfato olio toda una fragancia de flores que combinaban a la perfección, por supuesto las flores adornaban las sillas blancas y el arco donde se suponía que iría el cura, que en este caso era Carlisle.

Mostrando el camino hacia el altar había velas también blancas y más velas por todas partes, que más tarde iluminarían el lugar.

Mi familia ya estaba preparada en sus sitios y yo fui hacia Esme, a la que elegimos como nuestra testigo.

- ¿Preparado?- preguntó Alice a mi oído.

En cuanto asentí demasiado emocionado para hablar, Rosalie comenzó a tocar en el piano que había sido traído afuera y que también estaba adornado.

La primera en aparecer por el camino de velas fue mi preciosa niña, con un hermoso vestido color lavanda que le hacía aun más hermosa y por fin tras ella acompañado de Seth, iba mi prometido/futuro próximo marido.

Iba con un traje chaqueta blanco completamente, que destacaba sobre su cobriza piel y que le hacia verse totalmente hermoso y devastador a mis ojos. Su sonrisa fue correspondía por la mía y en cuanto lo tuve a mi lado le cogí de la mano fuertemente, haciéndole entender que nunca le dejaría escapar.

La boda y la celebración de después fueron maravillosas, llenas de momentos inolvidables, como cuando Jacob dijo si quiero por y para siempre, eternamente, o cuando mi preciosa niña se sonrojo al ser sacado por Lowe para bailar. También la vez en que Emmett me pidió bailar o más bien me secuestrar, solo para hacer enfadar a Jacob que para asombros de todos, cogió a Rosalie para bailar y esta lo dejo. Momentos como esos jamás lo olvidaría porque eran los más maravillosos, hasta que al final nos despedimos rumbo a pasar una deliciosa luna de miel.

Al llegar a Isla Esme Jacob se tiro prácticamente encima mía, sin poder aguantar más el deseo de tenerme porque pasamos unos buenos días de sequia.

La velocidad con la que me quitaba la ropa era demencial, y solo cuando metió su pene en mi ano se relajo.

- No destrocemos nada hasta llegar al cuarto- pedí mientras me acostumbraba a su miembro.

- Por supuesto que no- murmuro en mi oído mordisqueándolo después- solo pienso destrozarte a ti.

Y en ese momento comenzó a moverse muy despacio, haciendo que gimiera de pura satisfacción, con mi pene entre nuestros cuerpos sin ser tocado. Ni siquiera me masturbo, siguió con su ritmo lento de meter y sacar produciéndome orgasmos de puro placer. Al terminar él su gran cuerpo cayo sobre el mio, sin llegar a sacar su miembro.

- Te amo- murmure contra su pelo.

- Y me vas a amar más ahora mismo.

Él se quito de encima mía y descendió hacia mi pene, para metérselo en la boca, su ardiente piel calentaba la mía del mismo modo que lo hacia su boca.

Mis caderas empujaban levemente, temiendo que le hiciera daño, hasta que sus manos fueron a parar a mi culo, instante a que continuara, lo que hizo que gimiera de puro placer y que consiguió que le excitara todavía más, pero el muy tonto, se apartó solo para sonreír con malicia.

Volvió a subir recorriendo con sus grandes manos mi cuerpo y sin más se metió mi pene en su ano, haciéndonos gemir a ambos. Entonces volví a empujar mis caderas contra él al mismo tiempo que subía y bajaba, tocándose su pene.

Un segundo orgasmos me vino, más intenso que el anterior, extasiado por el placer le bese de la misma manera en que sentí el orgasmo que me daba y para que él también se viniera conmigo toque su pene, apoyando mi mano en la suya y ayudándole.

Al caer contra mi, sonrió maravillado y agotado.

- Te amo- murmure.

- Por y para siempre, eternamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y esperan que escriba.<strong>

**Pasaos por mi otra historia, ¿Una pareja ideal? os gustara.**

**Dejad reviews si os gusto, o si no**


	33. Cap 33 Te quiero

**CAPITULO 33 POV RENESMEE**

Siete años más tarde…

Preparaba el desayuno tranquilamente con la abuela para los lobos de la casa. Ninguna quería a tres hombres lobos y una mujer loba con un apetito voraz esperando impacientes a que se sirviera el desayuno, se ponían insoportables, sobre todo Lowe.

- ¡¿Esta ya el desayuno prima?- pregunto Lowe desde el salón con impaciencia.

Siete años habían pasado desde que me imprime de ese pequeño lobo y aun seguimos del mismo modo, me consideraba como su prima y nada más. Sin embargo sabía que algo pasaba por su mente, y mi papi me lo confirmaba, porque cada vez que yo me movía él hacia lo mismo, si salía de mi cuarto, lo tenía pisándome los talones al bajar para preparar el desayuno.

- Reúnete con él antes de que entre y se coma todo- pidió Esme cogiendo la sartén que yo sostenía.

- Si- dije yo- será lo mejor.

Me quite el delantal y salí al encuentro de Lowe, que en el momento en el que me vio, rodeo sus grandes brazos, tan gruesos como los de su padre y me alzo como si no pesase nada.

-Buenos días princesita helada- dijo dándome un gran abrazó de oso.

- Buenos días estufa, ¿has dormido bien?

Por supuesto no necesitaba que me lo dijera, lo sabia a la perfección, podía sentirlo desde la primera vez que se trasformo en lobo ante mis ojos.

- Divinamente- contesto- pero hubiera preferido que tu hubieras estado a mi lado toda la noche.

- Ni lo sueñes lobito, ya quede horrorizada la última vez cuando tenías quince años.

- Oh vamos, dormir desnudo es lo más cómodo del mundo.

- Cómodo para ti, pero te recuerdo que somos primos y me horrorizo de verte desnudo, quede ciega en ese mismo momento.

El muy tonto rio divertido recordando ese momento, en el que yo le esperaba tendida en la cama, mientras el terminaba de cepillarse los dientes y salió desnudo del cuarto de baño. Dos años después seguía intentado que durmiera con él a pesar de las objeciones de todos.

- ¿Puedes bajarme?

- ¿Las alturas te marean?

Si el pequeño lobo creció hasta la altura de Emmett y Jacob e incluso era unos centímetros más alto. Su cuerpo era sencillamente todo fibra y nada de grasa, con músculos desarrollados y una buena tableta. Era guapo, con ojos oscuros y exóticos como los de su padre y su tío, con un cabellos suave de color chocolate.

- Un beso por tus pensamientos- dijo Lowe.

- No te pienso dar un beso primito.

- Al menos dime lo que piensas.

Esperando deslumbrarlo como hacia papi con papa, le sonreí al mismo que le hipnotizaba con la mirada, seduciéndole. Por poco no me dejo caer de golpe, pero rápidamente me agarro, más fuertemente si podía ser eso, desde luego no era doloroso, solo incomodo.

Como no me soltaba, seguí intentándolo, haciendo exactamente lo mismo y juro poder escuchar por lo bajo un sordo gruñido casi llegando al gemido.

Lo único que me faltaba ya por hacer era acercar mi rostro al suyo, ofreciéndole mis labios, sin llegar a tocarlo, lo que hizo que aquella cosa de abajo se irguiera y fuera lo que yo la que gimiera de deseo.

-¡LOWE SUELTALA!- ordeno Bella al vernos.

La lobito gruño por la orden, en sus ojos podía ver que no pensaba hacerle caso a mi tía.

- Suéltame Lowe por favor- pedí avergonzada por el publico que se reunía detrás de Tía Bella.

Lowe acepto la orden a regañadientes, aun así no me soltó del todo, pues su mano cogió la mía.

Bella se nos acercó para echarle una buena bronca.

- Lowe no puedes coger a Renesmee de esa forma, le podría hacer daño o hacerte daño a ti si se descontrolase- dijo tía Bella con los brazos en jarras- No se lo que estabais haciendo pero córtalo.

- Mama soy perfectamente mayorcito- saltó Lowe tranquilamente.

- Y un cuerno niño, tienes diecisiete años, cuando llegues a la edad de tu abuelo aun seguirá siendo mayor que tu, igual que los demás y ninguno piensa permitir que te comportes de esa manera- intervino tío Seth.

- Perdona pero Lowe puede comportarse de esa manera siempre que quiera y si lo desea le llevo ahora mismo a un puticlub a que se desahogue ahora mismo- saltó tío Emmett, como siempre.

- ¡LOWE NO VA A IR A NINGUN SITIO DE ESOS!- grite indignada arrastrándole hacia atrás- ¡MIO!

- ¿Cómo dices?- pregunto Bella sin poder creer a ninguno.

- Mi querida niña esta intentando decir con su estúpido vocabulario de neandertal que Lowe no puede ir a esos sitios por su evidente problema lobuno y como recalca, ella va a permitir que el tonto de Lowe siga tratándola con su amor de primos, aunque a veces se sobrepase- intervino papi y se lo agradecí con una leve sonrisa- Y ahora porque no nos relajamos todos un poquito y vemos a nuestros amados lobos comer como si no hubiera mañana.

- Edward tiene razón- dijo tía Leah-Dejad que los niños solucionen sus problemas ellos mismos, se les ve muy adultos.

En mi fuero interno agradecí sus palabras, me aparte rápidamente de Lowe y fui a sentarme en el sofá donde esperaría hasta que el pequeño lobo terminara para ir al centro comercial. El día anterior planeamos ver una peli y comprar algunos juegos para la consola, deseaba con todas mis ganas salir un poco de la mansión y alejarme de la familia.

Lowe se sentó en la silla con mejor vista hacia el sofá, cosas como esas eran las que me hacían estremecer, no de miedo, si no más bien por algo totalmente distinto. Las otras parejas de la casa también hacia esa cosa de ponerse justo donde pudieran ver al otro, o sincronizándose, pero que Lowe lo hiciera también conmigo… era extraño.

Papi se sentó a mi lado casi divertido por mis confusos pensamientos.

- No me resulta nada gracioso- murmure solo para nosotros.

- A mi si- contesto él en el mismo tono- Me resulta muy gracioso, por el hecho de que el lobito esta sintiendo algo muy fuerte por ti y esta perdido.

- No es cierto.

- Desea dormir contigo, se enfada si le separan de tu lado, se levanta por la mañana minutos después que tu, es el primero en llegar cuando te pones triste y el primero en sacarte una sonrisa y…

- ¿Y…?

- Tu solo dale tregua al chico hoy porque quiere decirte algo- contesto papi misteriosamente y se levanto.

Lowe desayuno rápidamente y de igual manera se cambio de ropa y llego al garaje donde Renesmee le esperaba lista en el coche.

- ¿Tarde mucho princesita?- pregunto Lowe metiéndose en el asiento del copiloto.

- Una eternidad, fíjate que me salieron canas y todo.

Salí del garaje con el coche de papi, un volvo demasiado caro que bajo ningún concepto debía de estrellar o las consecuencias serian terribles, así que me debía de concentrar para no acabar castigada sin pasar el rato con Lowe.

Conduje rápido, sobrepasando el doble del límite permitido, haciendo reír a Lowe al que le encanta la velocidad, tanto en su forma humana como en la de lobo.

Al llegar al centro comercial nos fuimos directos a las taquillas para sacar las entradas, lo primero de todo era elegir una peli y por supuesto gane yo, obligando a ver una comedia romántica.

- Por que eres una chica guapa si no…

- Deja de fantasear Lowe, nunca me vas a ganar.

A la hora de pedir algo de golosinas, los empleados alucinaron por la cantidad de comida, incluso yo, acaba de desayunar hacia nada.

- Si sigues así vas a engordar- murmure entre dientes.

- No creo que engorde ni un gramo, soy todo músculos.

- Espero que esos músculos tuyos no se coman tu cerebro.

Lowe me guiño un ojo, divertido y me siguió hacia la sala con una cantidad desorbitada de comida, además de varios números de teléfono apuntados en servilletas de parte de las empleadas.

Era el colmo desde luego, era mi lobo y ninguna de esas me lo iba a quitar.

- Si sigues frunciendo el ceño se quedara ahí para siempre- murmuro Lowe al sentarnos.

- Es que me parece alucinante que esas chicas te den su número cuando me tienes al lado.

- Oh vamos, solo tengo ojos para ti y lo sabes.

- Lowe que quede una cosa clara no somos novios, te llevo como unos siete años y eres mi primo.

Esa era la respuesta que siempre le daba cada vez que se insinuaba o tocaba mas de la cuenta, o cuando intentaba besarme… Le quería si, pero él era un niño y yo una vampira. Me sentía como una asaltacunas por la diferencia de edad y de especie.

Menos mal que la peli empezó y pude olvidarme un poco de todo, si no mi cabeza hubiera estallado.

En los anuncios, cuando las luces se atenuaron me di cuenta de que estábamos completamente solos, el único sonido provenía de la pantalla y de Lowe comiendo palomitas.

Estaba muy concentrado en la pantalla, así que tuve la oportunidad de observarlo sin que él se diera cuenta. Era muy guapo, por supuesto y olía a madera con un toque salvaje proveniente de su parte animal.

Ojala pudiera ser lo bastante grande y comprender que es lo que me pasaba, porque la imprimación desde mi punto de vista era muy jodida, le necesitaba pero no podía ni quería tocarle siendo aun tan chico.

Diecisiete años, esa era su edad y sin embargo a mis ojos parecía tener siete.

Ojala se girara y me besara porque yo no podía soportar mas esta agonía, cada día que pasaba era peor.

De pronto un extraño olor me llego, pero cuando fui absorbiendo más y más recordé que ese olor era igual que el que rezumaban las parejas de la casa.

Entonces Lowe giro la cabeza hacia mí, el brillo de sus ojos prometía travesuras mezcladas con deseo.

- ¿Ocurre algo Lowe?- pregunte recomponiéndome.

Su respuesta vino después de dejar caer toda la comida al suelo y abalanzarse sobre mi, busco mis labios en la oscuridad de la sala y cuando los capturo gemí de pura satisfacción.

Él paso a tocar cada parte de mi cuerpo con desesperación y anhelo mientras seguía jugando con mi lengua.

Al sepáranos brevemente sonrió triunfante, y dijo en un susurro contra mi piel.

- Te quiero tanto mi dulce Renesmee, te deseo tanto, cada segundo que estoy lejos de ti sufro y no soporto ver que a ti te pasa lo mismo.

- ¿Qué dice Lowe?

- Renesmee se mía, porque no soporto estar lejos de ti, se mi novia porque te quiero tanto y de tantas formas, mi corazón te pertenece al igual que todo mi ser.

- Lowe yo…

A esto se refería mi padre, su amor paso de simple afecto al deseo.

- Estoy perdido sin ti y no encuentro descanso.

- Lowe para- pedí apartándolo de mi.

- ¿Metí la pata?

- Te quiero.

Su gruñido de deseo y satisfacción fue lo único que escuche en la sala antes de que volviera a besarme deleitándome con sus cálidos labios.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y esperan que escriba.<strong>

**Pasaos por mi otra historia, ¿Una pareja ideal? os gustara.**

**Dejad reviews si os gusto, o si no**


	34. Cap 34 Los Vulturis llegan

**CAPITULO 34**

Mi dulce lobo y yo nos besábamos tranquilamente mientras supuestamente veíamos una peli.

El deseaba por todos los medios que los hiciéramos pero mi querido padre deseaba hacerle una prueba al día siguiente, así que nada de comida, bebida o sexo hasta después de las pruebas, aunque nadie dijo que no pudiera darme unos increíbles besos.

Sus manos paseaban por mis pectorales, desenado incitarme para que perdiera el control y comenzara con algo más que unos simples besos.

- No Jake- le pedí apartándole un poco- Acuérdate de las pruebas de mañana.

- Oh vamos- rogo él mordisqueando mi lóbulo.

Estamos en ese tira y afloja cuando escuchamos un fuerte golpe en la puerta. Ambos nos preparamos para lo peor, nos erguimos rápidamente y caminamos despacio hacia la puerta, escuchando los sordos sonidos.

Fue entonces cuando se abrió y para nuestra total sorpresa y conmoción vimos a Lowe con las manos encima de mi dulce Renesmee mientras la… besaba con desesperación y anhelo.

Jacob y yo pegamos un grito mezclado casi con un gruñido de pura furia.

Podría haberle dicho a mi niñita que el lobo le quería decir que la quería, podría saber que estaban imprimados pero verles morrearse tal y como lo hacíamos Jacob y yo momentos antes era pasarse.

Lowe y Renesmee se separaron al instante, asustados por nosotros.

- ¿Papas que hacéis aquí?- pregunto mi niñita confundida y avergonzada.

- ¡¿QUÉ COJONES HACES TÚ?!- el grito de Jacob tuvo que ser oído por toda la maldita casa y mucho mas lejos.

- Nada tío Jacob- dijo Lowe asustado.

- Lowe te aconsejo que vayas a esconderte entre las faldas de tu madre porque ahora mismo no se como ninguno de nosotros se esta controlando- dije entre dientes acercándome a mi hija.

- Papi ya soy mayorcita y quiero a Lowe, estoy imprimada- saltó Renesmee interponiéndose entre nosotros y el lobito.

- ¡¿QUÉ, QUÉ?!- siguió gritando Jacob.

- Amor retrocede si no quieres matar a nadie- dije agarrándole de la muñeca- Ya te lo contare más tarde.

En algún momento de nuestra discusión, la familia al completo apareció, debido a los gritos que salían de nuestros labios.

Por supuesto, al principio tardaron en venir, lo pude leer en sus mentes, porque creían que Jacob y yo estamos haciéndolo, después Jasper se dio cuenta.

- Edward, Jacob ¿Por qué gritáis a mi hijo?- pregunto Bella calmada.

- Tu hijo besaba a mi hija en la boca y no creas que de manera dulce- contesto Jacob.

Bella y Seth se volvieron hacia su hijo al que pude ver encogerse en el sitio, asustado.

-¿Es eso cierto?

- Si tía Bella- contesto Renesmee adelantándose para proteger a Lowe del resto de la familia mientras nos miraba a nosotros de reojo- Estamos imprimados desde el día en que el Vulturis nos atacó.

- Nenita te aconsejo que te aparte de mi bebe muy despacio si no quieres morir en el intentó´- hablo Bella fríamente.

- Aléjate tú si no quieres perder la cabeza literalmente- contesto mi hija enseñando los colmillos.

- Nessie por favor no tranquilízate- pidió Lowe abrazándola por detrás.

La situación solo se estaba volviendo más surrealista y violente, no solo Renesmee amenazaba a Bella mostrando los colmillos si no que además me uní a ella y Jacob por otra parte gruñía como un lobo, al mismo tiempo que temblaba. Por supuesto Seth se metió por medio y a eso se sumo su hermana Leah, como no ante la amenaza de lobos a punto de transformarse Jasper y Emmett se metieron por medio a intentar tranquilizarnos.

Y todo eso por un maldito beso entre Lowe y Renesmee.

- Por favor mis niños calmaos- pidió Esme al borde del llanto sin lagrimas.

Estábamos demasiado nerviosos como para tranquilizarnos por nosotros mismos, sin embargo lo que no pudimos prever fue el grito estrangulado de Alice, mientras se su mano se apoyó sobre su garganta.

Su grito fue de autentico pánico, dolor y horror, lo que hizo que nos parasemos un segundo a mirarla y entonces sucedió. Lo que todos mas temíamos, los Vulturis venía a por nosotros.

- ¿Qué ocurre amor?- pregunto Jasper.

Alice no hablo, estaba demasiado metida en la visión como para poder hacerlo, sin embargo yo si pude.

- Ellos vienen, con las mujeres y todo- dije- Abandonan Volterra para venir a castigarnos, ellos se acercan muy rápido y son numerosos, quieren a Bella muerta por estar con Seth, me quiere a mí por la misma razón y desean matar a todos los lobos.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto Carlisle calmado en medio de la tormenta que se nos avecinaba- ¿Cuál es su pretexto para atacarnos?

- Por vivir con lobos, por haber tenido a una humana a nuestro lado y sobre todo por desatacar sus órdenes de convertir a Bella si quería permanecer a nuestro lado.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer?- pregunto Rosalie.

- Pelear con todas nuestras fuerzas hasta que caigamos- respondió Leah.

- Esa es mi loba- saltó Emmett ganándose un golpe por parte de su esposa.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunte a Carlisle que era la única opinión que importaba, por ser nuestro creador.

Todos nosotros guardamos silencio, la visión termino, así que ella también estaba atenta a lo que pudiera decir nuestro padre.

- Sintiéndolo mucho he de dar la razón a Leah- dijo Carlisle- Debemos de luchar hasta que no tengamos más fuerzas, porque lo que nos jugamos es nuestra familia y si vienen a matarnos lo único que conseguirán será que respondamos, vosotros hijos sabéis que deseo ser algo más que el típico estereotipo de vampiro pero ellos sacan lo peor de mi naturaleza.

La decisión fue tomada, todos nosotros nos íbamos a preparar para luchar contra los Vulturis y no íbamos a dejar que nos masacraran.

La estúpida pelea sobre nuestra niña besando a Lowe fue olvidada, por que ¿Qué importaba cuando podríamos morir dentro de poco?

Ojala viviéramos los suficiente como para que nuestra pequeña familia viviera más tiempo, ojala pudiera pasar el resto de la eternidad junto a mi Jacob.

Él pensaba exactamente lo mismo, me cogió de la mano con fuerza, temiendo que fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento o que no sobreviviera a la lucha, era gracioso desde luego, yo era un poco más durable que él después de todo era un vampiro y que triste que esa misma razón fuera la que me condenara a perderlo todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y esperan que escriba.<strong>

**A partir de ahora intentare subir un cap cada semana **

**Dejad reviews si os gusto, o si no**


	35. Cap 35 luchar o ser esclavizado

**CAPITULO 35 Pov Edward**

Desolación, es lo que sentía al ver como mi lobo se abrazaba a mi, sin comer o beber desde que Alice tuvo la visión.

Desolación, es lo que sentía mi pequeña intentando llorar mientras Lowe le acariciaba la espalda lentamente y en círculos.

Desolación, es lo que sentían mis hermanos y hermanas, al ver que perderían lo que más amaban.

Desolación es lo que sentía mi madre que nos miraba en silencio, deseando poder dar marcha atrás, a aquellos tiempos en los que éramos felices, al mismo tiempo que le daba la mano a mi padre.

Desolación, es lo que veía en el rostro de mi padre y creador al ver como todo lo que teníamos nos iba a ser arrebatado por solo por estar junto a los que amábamos, sin embargo esa desolación que nos destruía a los demás a él le daba fuerzas y esperanzas, porque como dijo Leah, iba a luchar.

- ¿Podremos vencerles?- pregunte desde el sofá en el que estaba con Jacob.

- No lo se hijo- respondió mi padre mirándome fijamente- No se lo que podemos hacer, o si tal vez habría algo que pudiera detenerles.

- Pero habrá algo- dijo mi niña angustiada- Somos vampiros, eternos e inmortales, tenemos poder y me dice que no hay nada para detenerlos.

Carlisle fijo la vista en otra parte que no fuera los ojos de mi hija, que lo miraban con intensidad.

Era imposible para ninguno de nosotros mirarla, incluso para Lowe que seguía con su tarea de relajarla, acariciando su espalda de arriba a abajo, su cuerpo se tensaba cada vez que pensaba en una muerte diferente en la que todos perderíamos la vida.

- Carlisle- llamó Alice desde la esquina del salón- No tenemos elección, debemos de hacerlo.

Casi parecía que la pequeña duende podía leerle la mente y es que momentos después se le ocurrió la idea de llamar a todos sus conocidos.

- Es llevarles a la muerte segura-dijo él.

- Pero se pone en duda nuestra capacidad para guardar el secreto- hablo Alice- cuando nosotros mas que nadie lo apreciamos, no nos mostramos, no dejamos que nadie se acerque y mucho menos hemos pisado una escuela o hospital durante años, nosotros guardamos el secreto con mayor recelo que nadie y vienen a nosotros para pedir nuestras cabezas por algo que no hemos hecho.

- Alice los condenare.

- Ellos nos condenan a toda la raza a una extinción segura solo porque nos ven como una amenaza- contesto ella acercándose al centro de la estancia- No viene a juzgarnos, vienen a por lo que tenemos, vienen por nuestro poder.

- Si tienes miedo vampira huye- intervino Leah.

- No temo por mi- respondió Alice- Temo por todos nosotros, no solo nuestra familia, si no nuestra raza.

Ella tenía razón, pude leerlo en la mente de Aro, el jefe vampiro. Él no venia a cumplir justicia, si no por Alice y por mi, nos deseaba para su pequeño ejercito personal.

- No me satisface demasiado- dijo Carlisle- Pero es la única solución.

Me levante, al mismo tiempo que mi padre, lleno de la misma resolución que él.

Estaba decidido a hacer intentar convencer a nuestros amigos, e incluso a los lobos por que nos ayudaran en esta pelea, que posiblemente nos llevaría a la muerte.

- Chicos prepárense- dijo Carlisle- vamos a por nuestros amigos.

Deje el coche cerca de la casa que el Clan Denali, ellos nos esperaban justo en frente alineados, pareciendo perfectas estatuas entre tanta blancura.

Iba a ser difícil pedirles que se unieran a nosotros, pero estaban en su total elección decir si o no. Jacob apretó mi mano dulcemente, dándome fuerzas para salir del coche y continuar, tomando aire innecesariamente, salí.

Tanya reacciono dando un paso hacia delante, mostrando claramente quien era la líder del clan y yo fui hacia ella, aunque mi intención era dirigirme hacia todos.

Jacob, Bella y Seth me siguieron, eran mis acompañantes, cada miembro de mi familia se dividió en parejas para ir a buscar a los amigos de Carlisle, pero Leah y nuestros pequeños se quedaron en casa, mientras nosotros cuatro íbamos con nuestros primos.

- ¿Que ocurre Edward?- pregunto Tanya confundida por nuestra presencia.

- Tenemos problemas y necesitamos su ayuda- dije leyendo sus mentes.

- ¿Que es?

- Los Vulturis vienen a castigarnos a Bella y a mi- respondí a la pregunta que todos se hacia.

- ¿Porque?- pregunto Eleazar sin entender- Ella es vampira ahora, es de los nuestros.

Trague saliva, temiendo lo que iba a decir a continuación, era difícil sin duda, nunca se vio una relación entre lobos y vampiros y mucho menos una como la de Jacob y yo.

- Estoy casado con Jacob- dije sorprendiendo a todos- y Bella con Seth, ambos son hombres lobos.

La noticia impacto a nuestros primos notablemente, Tanya retrocedió asustada, aunque como leí en su mente, era más bien por Jacob y ser un hombre lobo que por lo que sentía por mi esposo.

- ¿Como...

- No importa el como- la interrumpí- Ponen en duda nuestra capacidad para guardar el secreto, con el único propósito de hacer que Alice y yo nos unamos a su ejercito.

Para mi total sorpresa Eleazar abrió mucho los ojos medio sorprendido, medio asustado, inmediatamente leí su mente y me horrorice ante lo que leía.

- Por favor Eleazar dime que te negaste- murmure angustiado.

Todos los demás pasaron a mirarnos, curiosos, por saber que era lo que tanto nos asustaba el uno al otro.

- Jamás podría traicionaros de esa forma Edward- contesto Eleazar sosteniendo mi mirada- Ellas son mi familia y os considero parte de esta también.

- ¿De que habláis?- pregunto Jacob o más bien ladro, odiando no saber lo que yo si.

Eleazar miro a Jacob, le evalúo sin ningún reparo, pero en cuanto vio como me tensaba preparándome para golpearle bajo la cabeza avergonzado.

- ¡¿Que narices pasa?!- pregunto Bella perdiendo los nervios.

- Aro me llamo hace un par de días- explico Eleazar a todos- Me pidió volver a sus tropas por un breve espacio de tiempo y después marchar lejos de todos lo que conocí.

- ¿Para que?- inquirió Tanya girándose hacia él.

- Para que pudiera hacer mi antiguo trabajo y poder salvar a vampiros que sintieran verdadero arrepentimiento por cometer crímenes que fueran contra nuestra forma de vida.

Carmen retrocedió asustada, conocedora del antiguo trabajo de su compañero, ella sabia que Eleazar fue en otro tiempo el encargado de buscar a vampiros con poderes que a Aro le interesase y comunicárselo de esa manera para poder incluirles en su ejercito.

- Suponían que les llamaríamos- dije a todos- Aro sabia que nosotros buscaríamos a nuestros amigos y ahora no solo vendrá a capturarnos a Alice y a mi, si no también a todos los que el desee.

- Lo siento Edward- se disculpo Eleazar claramente avergonzado- me negué pero dijo que si os avisaba vendrían a por mi familia y nos matarían.

- No tenemos ahora elección Edward- dijo Jacob muy seguro de sus palabras- O luchamos por todos nosotros, o morimos esclavizados.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y esperan que escriba.<strong>

**si, lo se, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que escribi pero la universidad no me deja tiempo, siento la demora **

**Dejad reviews si os gusto, o si no**


End file.
